Soaring into the stars : Le pouvoir oublié
by Stariella
Summary: "Elle se recroquevilla contre un mur. Elle était mal, très mal partie là ! Elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle alors que le feu se propageait à vue d'œil et qu'elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour s'extirper de cet enfer." La vie de Rose était à deux doigts de basculer. Mourir ou vivre ? Quel était son destin ? (Post-Doomsday ! Ten x Rose - "fluffly moments" à prévoir)
1. Chapitre 1 : Le retour

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! **

**Pour fêter ce 1er mai, j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur laquelle je travaille depuis un peu plus de un an. C'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur mais je suis novice dans le domaine de la fanfiction donc ne soyez pas trop dure avec moi. *regard de chien battu* Je m'excuse par avance pour les éventuels fautes que j'aurais pu laisser malgré mes nombreuses relectures mais l'erreur est humaine et surtout pour moi qui souffre de dyslexie.**

**Comme vous avez pu le lire dans le résumé, cette histoire portera sur Ten et Rose (je suis obsédée par ce couple) et se déroulera à la fin de la saison 3. Je trouve que c'était le meilleur endroit pour l'intégrer bien que j'aurais aimé que Donna y ait un rôle à jouer. Peut-être dans une autre histoire ;)  
Celle-ci m'a été inspirée durant plusieurs "rêves chelous", comme dirait un ami à moi (content Flow ? xD). Au fur et à mesure, j'ai écris ce dont je me souvenais, j'ai ordonné tout ça et un scénario a commencé à émerger.**

**Et évidemment, je ne possède aucun droit sur Doctor Who (dans le cas contraire, Rose ne serait jamais rester coincée dans le monde parallèle avec Tentoo)** **et je ne tire aucun profit sur cette histoire.**

**Sur ce, je me tais et vous laisse lire.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Je suis ouverte à toute opinion :)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Le retour_**

Martha et le Docteur éclatèrent de rire. Jack s'éloignait sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait révélé à ses deux amis. Il était « Face de Boe ». Ils n'en revenaient pas. A chacune de leur rencontre, le Docteur avait eu cet étrange sentiment mais à présent, il comprenait mieux la raison et pourquoi il semblait s'y bien le connaitre. Cette journée aura été surprenante jusqu'au bout.

Mais la rigolade laissa place à la morosité quand Martha annonça au Docteur ce qu'elle avait longtemps songé. C'était une décision réfléchie. La jeune fille avait eu le temps de bien y réfléchir durant cette année qui n'était finalement jamais passé. Elle l'avait passée la majorité seule, seule avec ses pensées.

Le Docteur cacha sa déception mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter de la ramener auprès de sa famille. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le Tardis qui était positionné juste sur la faille de Cardiff, le temps de récupérer un peu d'énergie avant de repartir vers de nouvelles aventures.

Le Docteur s'affairait autour de la console centrale avant de s'arrêter devant l'écran.

« Hmm… je pense que le Tardis est prêt, dit-il en se tournant vers Martha qui s'appuyait sur l'une des colonnes en corail. Vous êtes sûr de votre décision ? »

Il savait que sa décision était prise et il savait très bien pour quelle raison sa compagne avait pris cette décision mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette petite voix en fond de lui. Cette voix qui lui disait que bientôt, il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul. L'univers était si vaste, si merveilleux, tellement d'endroit à admirer et à explorer mais personne à qui le montrer. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Mais peut-être en était-il mieux ainsi ? Il avait tant perdu déjà. Des images de Rose lui revinrent spontanément devant les yeux et il se fit force pour les repousser. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il secoua la tête et porta toute son attention à Martha.

« Oui, affirma-t-elle en s'approchant du Docteur. Cette dernière « aventure » m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir et ma place est auprès de ma famille. Ils ont besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin d'eux.

\- Très bien, répondit-il simplement. »

Il réprima un soupir avant de rentrer les coordonnées de la résidence Jones. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à actionner un levier, les lumières du Tardis se mirent à clignoter violemment dans la salle, en quelques secondes. Une alarme retentit et les lumières s'éteignirent finalement plongeant la salle dans une relative obscurité. L'atmosphère était devenue étouffante. Et soudain la cloche du cloître se mit à sonner rompant le calme du lieu. Les mains toujours posées sur la console, le Docteur jetait des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, cherchant la cause de cette situation. Jamais encore le Tardis n'avait réagi de cette manière et il n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de ce changement si soudain. Mais il était prêt à intervenir quelle que soit la suite des événements.

« Docteur… l'interpella Martha en se rapprochant de lui. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je l'igno … »

Mais sa phrase resta en suspend. Une lumière aveuglante envahit soudainement la salle obligeant Martha et le Docteur à se couvrir les yeux. Doucement, la lumière s'évanouit et entre les doigts écartés de leur main, ils purent apercevoir une silhouette humaine. Instinctivement, le Docteur se déplaça vers Martha et la plaça derrière lui. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière disparut totalement et le silence retomba dans le Tardis. L'éclairage habituel du vaisseau se remit en marche à cet instant.

Martha baissa son bras et se pencha de derrière le Docteur pour apercevoir ce qui venait d'apparaître juste de l'autre côté du rotor. Elle vit alors une jeune femme, ou du moment ce qui lui semblait être une femme. Quand on voyageait avec le Docteur, on apprenait très rapidement qu'il fallait mieux se méfier des apparences. Mais ce qui la frappa, c'est qu'elle était couverte de blessures. Ses vêtements étaient entaillés et même arrachés à certains endroits laissant deviner ses blessures et le sang vermeil qui coulait. Elle leva son regard vers le visage couverte de suie et de sang de la jeune inconnue qui gardait néanmoins les yeux clos. Elle paraissait jeune. Martha ne lui donnait pas plus de 25 ans. Ses cheveux blonds, qui lui tombaient sous les épaules, semblaient se mouvoir sous une force inconnue. Mais le plus incroyable était qu'elle semblait sereine compte tenu de son état physique, comme si elle dormait. Sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte et quelques égratignures parcouraient son visage si angélique. Martha fronça les sourcils. Elle ne la connaissait pas. Qui était-elle ? Elle jeta un regard en biais au Docteur qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche ou réagit ce qui l'étonna. Lui qui était toujours le premier à s'exprimer ou à agir dans ce genre de situation, était à présent comme pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Elle se déplaça à sa hauteur en le dévisageant.

« Doct… »

Mais sa voix se perdit au fond de sa gorge. Jamais, elle n'avait vu ce regard, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte. Elle pouvait même apercevoir ses yeux humides.

_« Ce… ce n'est pas possible » _ne cessait de penser le Docteur. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. C'était juste impossible. Il l'avait perdu. Elle était dans ce monde parallèle avec sa famille et Mickey. Il ne connaissait aucun moyen de la faire revenir. « _Non, non, non… Ce n'est pas elle. ». _Il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas encore un stratagème d'un de ses ennemis pour le faire souffrir. Si cela était le cas, ils allaient se mordre les doigts. Jamais, il ne laisserait quelqu'un manipuler _son_ image comme on essayait de le faire en cet instant.

Le Docteur sentit alors une légère pression sur son bras l'obligeant à baisser les yeux pour en connaitre l'origine. Martha le regarda avec douceur. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il tremblait de tout son être en serrant les poings. Il reprit son contrôle en inspirant profondément et adressa un regard à Martha tout en posant sa main sur celle de sa jeune amie pour la rassurer. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur ce qui se tenait devant lui. Il avança d'un pas en faisant comprendre à Martha de rester en arrière. La jeune inconnue ouvrit alors les yeux et fixa le Docteur. Ce dernier s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'elle car les yeux qui le fixaient, n'étaient pas ordinaires. Il s'y dégageait quelque chose d'étranger mais que le Docteur avait déjà vu par le passé. Il se tendit quelque peu. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quelques instants, confirma les pensées du Docteur. « _Bad Wolf_ » C'était ainsi que cette entité se faisait appeler. Il s'approcha de nouveau tandis que l'espoir montait en lui. « _Et si c'était elle ? » _Après tout, il savait que Rose était déterminée et qu'elle ne serait jamais restée assis sagement que la vie continuait dans son monde parallèle sans essayer quelque chose. Il était persuadé qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour revenir dans son monde d'origine.

Les yeux de Bad Wolf se dilatèrent en reconnaissant l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Finalement, l'éclat dans ses yeux disparut laissant apparaître la couleur chocolat de ses yeux. Elle continua à regarder le Docteur avança vers elle.

« Doc… teur… articula-t-elle difficilement alors que son corps vacillait dangereusement. »

Le Docteur lève un bras dans sa direction alors qu'il se tenait à un pas d'elle. Dès que Bad Wolf s'était manifesté, il savait que ce ne pouvait qu'être elle. Mais il devait en être sur. Il était las de garder espoir de son retour alors que tout l'univers semblait contre eux.

« Rose, murmura-t-il. »

Cette dernière arbora un sourire radieux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand elle sentit le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, deux bras la retenaient. On l'allongeait à moitié sur le grillage du Tardis. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse alors que des bras l'encerclaient pour la serrer. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas encore un tour de son esprit dérangé. Et même si c'était le cas, tant pis ! Ce n'était pas si mal. Elle était si bien dans ses bras. Elle se fit force pour lever ses yeux et croiser son regard. Il brillait d'espoir et de soulagement.

Il aurait été capable de se pincer pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un de ces nombreux rêves qu'il faisait dès qu'il essayait de se reposer. Il posa une main sur la joue de Rose et l'appela. Elle ne réagit que lors de son 2eme appel qui vibrait par l'inquiétude.

« Salut, dit-elle en lui souriant faiblement.

\- Salut, répondit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire. Oh Rose... »

Il sentit les larmes lui piquaient les yeux alors qu'il lui caressait la joue avec son pouce. Il était si heureux. C'était Rose. C'était _sa_ Rose. Et elle était de retour. Il avait envie de le crier au monde entier. Mais il ne put ajouter un mot que les yeux de Rose se fermèrent pour ne plus s'ouvrir. Il l'appela plusieurs fois en la secouant légèrement mais sans succès.

« Docteur, vous devriez l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Martha, qui n'était pas intervenue jusqu'à présent, s'agenouilla face au Docteur et pris le poignet de Rose entre ses doigts. Il était tellement obnubilé par l'apparition de Rose qu'il en avait oublié Martha.

« Son pouls est faible. Elle a l'air d'avoir subie beaucoup d'épreuves avant d'atterrir ici, ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses vêtements déchirés et les plaies apparentes. »

Les rouages du cerveau du Docteur se remirent en marche. Martha avait raison. Rose était en piteuse état ce qui était, sans doute, la cause de sa perte de connaissance. Il fit un signe de tête à Martha tout en soulevant le corps de Rose dans ses bras. La tête de cette dernière se posa naturellement contre le torse de son compagnon où ces deux cœurs battaient d'un rythme effréné. En se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, le Docteur sentit une bouffé de chaleur l'envelopper et esquissa un sourire. Le Tardis était tout aussi heureux de la revoir que son pilote.


	2. Chapitre 2 : un au-revoir et un bonjour

**Hello guys !**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, les favoris et follow et comme prévu, voici le chapitre 2 ! :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Martha mais disons que je n'aime pas cette fixation qu'elle a sur le Docteur. Je trouve que le fait qu'elle soit tombé amoureuse de lui gâche tout alors qu'elle est plutôt badass comme compagnon.**

**Merci à mon Docteur pour les corrections ;)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : un au-revoir et un bonjour_**

Le Docteur remonta la couverture sur le corps blessé de Rose. Il avait soigneusement désinfecté chaque plaie, appliqué un de ses remèdes qu'il gardait à l'infirmerie pour aider la cicatrisation puis avait bandé les plus profondes. Il avait nettoyé son corps et son visage avec une serviette humide afin que la majorité des traces de sangs et de suie disparaissent. Finalement, satisfait, il tira une chaise jusqu'au lit et s'y installa. Les lumières de la salle s'atténuèrent et le Docteur remercia le Tardis par la pensée. Seuls les bruits du moniteur qui indiquait les relevés des électrodes collées sur sa poitrine et celle de la respiration profonde de Rose emplissaient la salle.

Martha resta postée à l'entrée de l'infirmerie en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte. Elle en est venue à la conclusion que cette jeune fille ne pouvait être que Rose. La blonde que le Docteur avait perdu autrefois. Elle l'avait aisément deviné en étudiant les gestes doux et affectueux que lui procurait le Docteur et qui témoignaient également de la place importante qu'elle occupait dans ses cœurs. Elle était tout pour lui. Martha en était convaincue. Après tout, le Docteur n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de Rose. Durant toutes leurs aventures, un seul prénom revenait régulièrement aux lèvres du Docteur et c'était _son_ prénom. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à elle. Et lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jack sur Utopia, elle avait commencé à songer à tout abandonner. Il la voyait à peine, alors pourquoi rester ? Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait être reconnue pour ce qu'elle était, elle voulait le consoler de cette perte, mais le Docteur, lui, ne voyait rien. Il était trop attaché à cette pensée, à _cette_ Rose et n'arrivait (ne voulait ?) pas passer à autre chose. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de partir, de rentrer chez elle, en laissant le Docteur derrière elle.

Elle dévisagea Rose qui semblait juste endormie. Elle ne semblait pas si extraordinaire que ça par ailleurs. Après tout ce qu'elle avait entendu à propos de Rose, elle s'était finalement faite une fausse image d'elle. Elle était juste une jeune fille blonde d'à peine une vingtaine d'années. Martha aurait voulu que ça soit elle qui soit au centre de l'attention du Docteur. « _Manquait plus que ça ! Depuis quand suis-je jalouse ?! _» Non. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle partira et Rose reprendra la place qui lui était due aux côtés du Docteur.

Délicatement, le Docteur prit la main de Rose dans la sienne et la serra. Étant inconsciente, il savait que ce geste était inutile parce qu'elle ne le sentirait sans doute pas mais il en avait besoin, lui. Il avait besoin d'un contacte physique comme pour se prouver qu'elle était bien là, juste sous ses yeux. Le Seigneur du Temps avait tellement de mal à y croire et tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Absorber le vortex du Tardis pour pouvoir le sauver était une chose mais traverser le Void sans protection et s'en sortir vivant, s'en était une autre et qui plus est, bien plus périlleuse. Il fixa son visage. « _Rose, comment y es-tu parvenue ? _». Puis, il se souvint de ces yeux lumineux. Bad Wolf. Ce fut très bref mais il était apparu. Était-ce grâce à ce pouvoir qu'elle y était arrivée ? Il se promit de mettre les choses au clair quand elle se serait remise sur pied. Il détestait cette ignorance, surtout quand cela concernait Rose.

Il respira profondément en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains liées. Pour l'instant, elle était revenue et c'était tout ce que comptait. Jamais plus, il ne la lâcherait. Il ne le supporterait pas. Mais, il se figea dans sa pensée. Et si elle ne voulait plus de lui ? Peut-être avait-elle commencé une autre vie dans ce monde parallèle. Une vie où elle l'avait effacé, où il n'avait plus sa place. Il secoua sa tête pour estomper cette idée. Il ne devait pas penser à ça à présent et aviserait seulement au moment venu. Finalement, c'est Martha qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« C'est Rose, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant du lit de cette dernière. »

Il ne répondit pas, hochant simplement la tête en guise de réponse, les yeux toujours rivés sur la jeune femme inconsciente.

« Dans ce cas, comment cela peut-il être possible ? Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle était coincée dans un monde parallèle et pourtant, elle se tient devant nous !

\- A vrai dire, Martha, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Sa réponse la surpris. Lui, qui se vantait de tout savoir, séchait pour la première fois. Il devait vraiment être perdu pour lui faire cet aveu. Dans ce cas, devait-elle vraiment partir ? S'il ne connaissait pas le pourquoi et le comment du retour de Rose, cela pouvait signifier qu'un danger se profilait à l'horizon. Car si elle avait appris une chose en sa compagnie, c'est que chaque événement a ses raisons et entraîne des conséquences, aussi bien bonnes que mauvaises. Le retour inexpliqué de Rose en était peut-être un.

Elle releva la tête alors qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle l'avait baissé pour observer les mains entremêlées du Docteur et Rose. C'était mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle parte, et si danger il y avait bien, elle savait qu'ils feraient face tous les deux, comme avant.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette pièce, comme si elle était de trop. Résolue, elle se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta en la franchissant entendant la voix du Docteur derrière elle.

« Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? »

Martha se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Elle s'amusa à remarquer que depuis que Rose avait refait surface, il était bien plus détendu d'une certaine manière. Bien qu'il se refusait à se l'avouer et encore plus à en parler, son corps trahissait son état d'esprit. Son pouce caressait le dos de la main de Rose alors qu'il ne semblait même pas en avoir conscience.

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, si c'est ce à quoi vous pensez, répondit-elle plus durement qu'elle ne le voulait. Ramenez-moi chez moi !

\- Très bien. Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

\- C'est ce que je veux. »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle se remit en marche et sortit de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle récupère les quelques affaires qui reposaient dans sa chambre. Chambre qu'elle n'avait que rarement utilisée finalement. Elle rigola intérieurement en repensant à tous ces voyages et aventures qui s'étaient enchaînés bien trop vite pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. Le Docteur avait changé sa vie, c'était certain, et elle comptait bien continuer dans cette voie, même sans lui. Déterminée, elle attrapa un sac dans sa chambre et fourra les quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient et qui jonchaient le sol du Tardis.

Quand Martha entra dans la salle de contrôle, le Docteur était déjà sur place, tournant les leviers et appuyant sur les boutons dont elle ignorait l'utilité. Le Docteur s'était persuadé que Rose ne risquait rien à présent. Il allait s'absenter quelques minutes, le temps de faire une escale chez Martha et il serait de nouveau près de Rose, attendant impatiemment son réveil. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander à sa vieille amie de garder un œil sur elle. Il était soulagé de savoir Rose ici, mais si inquiet en même temps. Sa présence était une énigme et il se méfiait de ce genre de mystère. Il s'activa autour de la console et en réponse, le Tardis secoua ses occupants en entrant dans le vortex. « _Tout doux ma belle. Nous avons une invité_ », pensa-t-il en tapotant la console. Sa réaction fut instantanée, le vaisseau se stabilisa aussitôt.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, qui parut des minutes pour Martha, le Tardis s'immobilisa. S'approchant de la porte, le Docteur l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser passer sa jeune amie. Cette dernière remonta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et marcha tranquillement le long du trottoir. Le Docteur la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et marcha à sa hauteur. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne pipa mot. Alors que le Time Lord fixait nerveusement ses Converse tout en se passant une main sur sa nuque, Martha, elle, regardait droit devant elle. Le Docteur détestait ces moments. Les au-revoir, pour lui, sonnaient plus souvent comme des adieux. Bien qu'il sache que cette fois allait être différente, que quelqu'un l'attendait dans le Tardis, qu'il n'allait pas se retrouver seul, il était quand même sur le point de se séparer d'un de ses compagnons, d'une de ses amies, et c'était dur. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait manqué à ses promesses de visites et n'était revenu que plusieurs dizaines d'années plus tard... s'il revenait. Il s'était trompé d'une année quand il avait voulu ramener Rose chez elle après leur premier voyage, donc les erreurs étaient plus fréquents qu'il ne voulait vraiment se l'avouer.

Martha, quant à elle, ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire. Les voyages dans le temps et l'espace, les courses effrénées qu'ils avaient partagés, les menaces qu'ils avaient affrontés, toutes ces choses extraordinaires, exceptionnelles, mais aussi périlleuses dont la majorité des personnes qui l'entouraient ne soupçonnaient pas l'existence. Elle, elle avait eu la chance de les voir, de les vivre… Finalement, quand ils atteignirent leur destination, Martha se posta devant le Docteur avec un grand sourire et rompit ce silence.

« Merci Docteur. C'était magnifique. Quelque chose que je ne risque pas d'oublier de si tôt, tenta-t-elle de rigoler.

\- J'espère bien que non. Je m'offusquerai si vous m'oubliez, sourit le Docteur. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants avant que le Seigneur du Temps ne l'attrape par le bras pour la serrer contre lui. Elle laissa tomber son sac et répondit à l'étreinte après sa surprise passée.

« Merci à vous, Martha. »

Étonnée, elle recula pour le regarder. Elle l'interrogea du regard ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'a remerciait.

« Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas vraiment… facile… de… de me côtoyer après ce qui s'était passé à Canary Wharf, ajouta-t-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque fuyant son regard. Je veux dire… J'étais dans une mauvaise passe… une très mauvaise passe même, et vous avez croisé mon chemin. Je vous ai un peu embarqué dans mon histoire mais vous êtes brillante Martha, si brillante. »

Martha voulait le frapper. Il n'était qu'un idiot. Un Seigneur du temps, certes, mais un idiot quand même. C'était vrai qu'elle lui en voulait pour certaines choses, mais d'une certaine façon, elle pouvait comprendre son comportement. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui offrir plus.

Le Docteur leva les yeux vers la lune et son regard se perdit alors qu'un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Et vous étiez si enthousiaste, si émerveillée et si courageuse lorsque vous vous trouviez sur la lune à des milliers de kilomètres de la Terre… »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les baisser vers Martha et de la saisir par les épaules.

« Vous êtes brillante Martha. Ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Ça ne risque pas. Je me le répéterai tous les matins, ainsi qu'à mon entourage. »

Cette fois-ci, ils rigolèrent franchement brisant l'ambiance lourde qui régnait jusqu'alors.

« Prenez soin de vous, lança finalement le Docteur avec un léger sourire.

\- Vous, prenez soin de vous. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vagabonder dans l'Univers, répondit-elle en donnant un petit coup dans son épaule. Et prenez soin d'elle surtout. »

Le Docteur comprit immédiatement de qui parlait Martha. Il se retourna d'ailleurs vers le Tardis pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Un silence lui répondit. Tout était normal.

« Allez-y. Vous l'avez assez attendue, ajouta Martha qu'une petite voix tremblante. Oh ! »

Il la vit fouiller dans sa poche de son jean à la recherche de quelque chose avant de lui lancer.

« Gardez ça, ajouta-t-elle alors que le Docteur attrapa le téléphone portable. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de que vous disparaissiez. Si il sonne, et un jour il sonnera, vous avez intérêt à revenir au pas de course.

\- Au pas de course, répéta-t-il comme une promesse en arborant le téléphone.

\- On se reverra mon cher ami. »

Il sourit et l'a prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de filer vers le Tardis. Martha regarda le vaisseau se dématérialiser. Elle se pencha pour récupérer son sac et toqua à la porte de la maison de sa mère. Maintenant, tout ce qui comptait, c'était sa famille.

Le Docteur remonta la passerelle qui menait à la console en grandes enjambées et en jetant son manteau sur le pilier au passage. Il était pressé. Il voulait diriger le Tardis dans le vortex avant de se rendre au chevet de Rose. Au moins, de cette manière, personne ne pourrait le déranger pour les prochaines heures et il pourrait se consacrer entièrement au rétablissement de sa compagne.

Il virevoltait autour de la console et finit par prendre le marteau coincé entre deux leviers pour en marteler un autre qui lui résistait. Les colonnes centrales se levaient et s'abaissaient dans un rythme régulier indiquant que le Tardis était en mouvement. Le Seigneur du Temps tira son écran de contrôle vers lui et vérifia que la destination était la bonne. Il n'avait pas besoin que son vaisseau, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, ne l'emmène autre part où les ennuis seraient également au rendez-vous. Rassuré par les données que l'écran affichait, il fit un tour sur lui-même avec un grand sourire. Il s'apprêtait à s'élancer dans les couloirs du Tardis mais s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant une silhouette au bout de l'allée menant vers l'intérieur du vaisseau. Toujours habillée dans ses vêtements délabrés, Rose se tenait péniblement à la rambarde de la passerelle. La jeune fille tenta d'avancer d'un pas tout en fixant le Docteur mais faillit se retrouver à terre si les bras du Docteur ne l'avaient pas retenue à temps. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il s'était précipité vers elle devinant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire alors qu'elle n'en était pas en état. Les yeux du Docteur brillaient d'une joie intense. Elle s'était réveillée et bien que faible, elle semblait aller bien. Il regarda cette main se lever vers lui et qui s'arrêta si proche de son visage. Il replongea dans les yeux de Rose où il vit toute l'hésitation qui l'habitait.


	3. Chapitre 3:Quand le rêve devient réalité

**Bonsoir à tous ! Désolé du retard mais j'ai dû partir à l'étranger et n'ayant pas internet sur place, je n'ai pas pu posté le chapitre ! Mais le voici, tout beau, tout propre, tout chaud (fraîchement relu). **

**Merci pour les messages et les follows. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise. :)**

**Seenna : Hihihi tu vas devoir attendre le prochain chapitre pour avoir une explication du pourquoi du comment du retour de Rose ;) **

**Nadege : Je me sens moins seule :') Faudrait que quelqu'un nous explique un jour pourquoi on adore tellement ce couple xD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Quand le rêve devient réalité.**_

Au début, elle avait eu du mal à comprendre où elle se trouvait – enfin, elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître car si c'était bien le Tardis, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Les lumières de l'infirmerie étaient tamisées et réconfortantes. Doucement, elle réussit à s'asseoir mais elle se prit rapidement la tête entre les mains alors que toute la salle semblait tourner devant elle. Elle remarqua alors les électrodes collées à sa poitrine et suivit les fils jusqu'à trouver la machine à laquelle ils étaient reliés. Un bip régulier mais rapide retentissait dans la pièce, signe que son cœur battait la chamade. Finalement, elle arracha les électrodes sans ménagement et les laissa tomber au sol.

Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle se mit debout en se tenant au lit sur lequel elle avait été allongée. Si c'était bien le Tardis, peut-être que le Docteur se trouvait quelque part à bord. A cette pensée, une bouffé de joie l'envahit. Elle pourrait le revoir et il lui aurait alors gratifié d'un de ses sourires qui la faisaient chavirer à chaque fois. Elle s'élança dans le couloir, mais à peine après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, elle du se rattraper au mur du vaisseau. Son mal de tête lui revint et l'obligea à s'adosser à la paroi tout en respirant profondément, essayant ainsi d'abaisser sa douleur. Elle se passa une main sur son visage et découvrit des écorchures sous ses doigts. Surprise, elle baissa son regard et se rendit compte que ses vêtements et surtout son pantalon étaient déchirés alors que des bandages recouvraient certaines parties de son corps. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cet état ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. « _On verra ça plus tard_ », décida-t-elle. Et puis, si c'était bien un rêve, elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter puisqu'elle n'en garderait aucunes séquelles, physiquement parlant du moins. Elle reprit sa marche mais plus doucement, se soutenant d'une main à la paroi du vaisseau. Elle sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir. Ses forces lui revinrent quelque peu et son corps était moins endolori. Elle sourit comprenant d'où cette énergie lui venait.

« Merci, ma vieille amie. »

Les lumières du Tardis clignotèrent en guise de réponse. Rose se rapprochait de sa destination. Elle connaissait le Tardis par cœur l'ayant parcouru de nombreuses fois. Elle se revoyait faire la visite guidée à Mickey alors qu'il les avait finalement rejoints dans leur voyage.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour déboucher finalement sur la passerelle qu'elle recherchait. Les bruits de pas précipités résonnaient dans la pièce et le cœur de Rose manqua un battement en imaginant leur origine. Elle passa une tête dans l'ouverture et découvrit celui qu'elle espérait tant revoir. Le Docteur ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa présence et continuait ce qu'il faisait. Elle le voyait prendre ce marteau qu'il aime tant pour taper la pauvre console, ce qui la fit sourire lui arrachant alors une grimace de douleur. Le goût du sang lui vint en bouche quand elle passa la langue sur sa lèvre. Elle s'était ouvert le coin de la bouche.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la jeune fille posa un pied sur la passerelle tout en s'appuyant sur le corridor et avança dans la direction du Docteur. Il s'arrêta dès qu'il la vit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle lui était donc visible ce qui la surprit. Elle commença à douter. Tout lui semblait si réel, ses douleurs, le Tardis, lui… Elle voulait le toucher, et si c'était lui ! Et si c'était lui ! Mais lorsqu'elle avança, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent de surprise sous le contact physique. Elle était bien là, soutenue dans ses bras. Cependant, elle le fixait toujours, enregistrant chaque détail de ce visage qui la faisait tant rêver. Elle leva une main mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage du Docteur. Et s'il disparaissait alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le toucher, s'évanouissant comme l'image d'un rêve ? D'ailleurs, et si c'était tout simplement encore un de ses rêves. Si, c'était le cas, elle savait déjà comment tout cela allait se finir. Elle allait se réveiller à un moment crucial et tous ses souvenirs avec lui, toutes ces choses qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire et qu'elle aurait dû, referont encore plus violemment surface… Elle sentait déjà son nez la piquer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « _Pourquoi se faire du mal ? Il ne peut pas être la. »_. Sur cette plage en Norvège, lors de ses adieux, Rose aurait aimé le toucher mais il n'était qu'une projection, et en cet instant, elle avait peur que ce soit le cas aussi. Elle se pinça la lèvre inférieure et avança sa main en fermant les yeux. Elle rencontra la joue du Docteur sous ses doigts et écarquilla les yeux. Ce contact les fit frissonner tous les deux.

« Salut, lança le Docteur avec un petit sourire. »

Sa joie et son soulagement de la retrouver étaient palpables dans ce simple mot.

Comprenant alors que ce n'était pas un rêve, les yeux de Rose se remplirent de larmes avant de couler le long de ses joues. Sa main se mit à trembler d'émotion ainsi que le reste de son corps. Elle leva alors son autre main et la plaça sur l'autre joue du Docteur. Son corps fut alors secoué par ses sanglots et le Docteur l'attira dans ses bras. Elle noua les siens autour du cou du Seigneur du Temps. Elle agrippa la chemise du Docteur, la serrant entre ses doigts si fortement que ses jointures blanchissaient tout en cachant son visage dans son cou. Elle avait tant espéré ce moment, tant rêvé et tant réprimé ses pleures depuis le jour de leur séparation. Le seul moment où elle se laissait aller, c'était lorsqu'elle se savait seule, à abris des regards. Le reste du temps, elle arborait un regard triste, dépourvu de vie qui inquiétait grandement son entourage mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Le Docteur la serra autant que possible contre lui en murmurant des mots doux, pour essayer de la calmer. Les cheveux blonds de Rose lui chatouillaient le visage. Il inspira profondément, se délectant du parfum se dégageant de sa chevelure. Doucement, il se mit à caresser ces derniers tout en effectuant un léger mouvement de balancier de gauche à droite. Elle avait du en voir de toutes les couleurs dans le monde de Pete et il ne pouvait rien faire à part la rassurer. Peu à peu, ses sanglots se calmèrent et finalement le silence envahit la pièce. Il finit par reculer pour l'admirer. Les larmes avaient laissé des traces sur les joues de sa compagne et il entreprit de les effacer avec ses pouces. Il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle était vraiment là. Sa Rose était de retour mais elle non plus ne semblait pas y croire.

« C'est toi ? C'est bien toi ? Je ne rêve pas.

\- C'est moi, Rose. »

Sa voix… Il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir l'entendre de nouveau et pourtant… Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les posa sur sa poitrine, là où battaient ses deux cœurs à une allure fulgurante.

« Tu sens ? Deux battements de cœur, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant tendrement. Et tu es bien dans le Tardis. Le seul et l'unique dans tous l'univers.

\- Docteur… Je-J'ai du mal à y croire, dit-elle confuse.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule. Mais avant toute chose… (il saisit ses mains de nouveau et la regarda d'un air inquiet). Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien… je suppose… »

Elle respira un coup pour réprimer les larmes et son regard dévia vers ses vêtements avant de replonger dans celui du Docteur.

« Aussi bien qu'on puisse l'être après un voyage dans le Void. »

Et c'était la vérité. Bien qu'elle se sentait faible et que son corps lui faisait mal à chaque mouvement, elle pouvait dire qu'elle allait bien. Puis, elle était de retour donc tout irait bien. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils avant de s'adoucir. Il se plaça à côté d'elle et glissa un bras autour de sa taille tout en prenant son autre main dans la sienne et l'aida à se remettre debout.

« Il vaut mieux que tu t'assois sur quelque chose de plus confortable»

Elle hocha la tête. Il se comportait vraiment comme un docteur ce qui la fit sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas au Seigneur du Temps. Ce dernier sourit également, juste parce que la voir sourire lui avait tant manqué. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui faire faire demi-tour pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du Tardis, elle l'arrêta.

« Attends ! Allons plutôt vers la console, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais tu seras mieux installée à l'infirmerie, voire même dans ta chambre si tu veux, répliqua le Docteur ne comprenant pas où Rose voulait en venir.

\- Tu as gardé ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle incrédule. »

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il la garderait. Pourquoi garder une chambre si son occupante se trouve dans un autre monde ?

« Évidement ! »

Elle se contenta de sourire bêtement. Il ne l'avait pas oublié après ces 2 ans alors. Une bouffé de joie monta en elle et elle entremêla les doigts de sa main avec ceux du Docteur qui répondit au geste.

« Bon… Allons où tu voudras alors, répondit le Docteur en levant les yeux, gêné. »

Rose se mit à ricaner avant de se diriger vers le grand strapontin de la pièce, soutenue par le Docteur. Une fois assisse, il resta debout en lui faisant face ce qui leur permit de se dévisager mutuellement. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment changé physiquement. Il portait un costume bleu que Rose trouvait tout aussi classe que le marron à rayures et une cravate noire nouée autour du cou. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi désordonnés ce qui lui donnait un charme certain. Baissant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il portait toujours ses Converse aux pieds ce qui la fit sourire. Entre ces chaussures et le Docteur, c'était une grande histoire d'amour. Le Docteur, quant à lui, trouvait que Rose avait maigris. Elle n'avait pas la peau sur les os mais était plus fine que dans ses souvenirs. Son regard fut attiré par la longueur de ses cheveux. Elle les avait laissé pousser ce qui les faisait arriver à présent au milieu de son dos et laissant ainsi deviner combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient vu pour la dernière fois.

« Toujours blonde alors ? lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Hey ! s'offusqua faussement Rose en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je croyais que tu aimais mes cheveux comme ça.

\- Et c'est toujours le cas, répondit-il en passant une main sur sa nuque. »

Le Docteur s'installa à côte de Rose et d'un ton plus sérieux continua :

« Rose, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire, obligeant ses souvenirs de ces dernières heures à refaire surface. Elle avait l'impression d'essayer de décrypter un rêve. Tout était flou. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda la console devant elle sans vraiment la voir. Pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-elle pas ? Elle dénoua ses bras et commença à serrer ses mains de frustrations.

Le Docteur attendait silencieusement sa réponse.

« Tout est flou… Il me semblait que j'étais à Torchwood, révéla-t-elle finalement en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Torchwood ? »

Il trouvait la situation invraisemblable. Si Rose était restée coincée dans le monde parallèle, c'était à cause des agissements de Torchwood de ce monde-ci. Ils croyaient que les spectres qui apparaissaient dans le monde étaient les fantômes d'êtres chers décédés mais en réalité, il n'en était rien. C'était les Cybermen qui avaient fuis le monde de Pete et essayés d'envahir le monde de Rose. Et les Daleks s'étaient invités à la fête également. Le seul moyen de les renvoyer d'où ils venaient, était d'ouvrir le passage entre les deux mondes et de les y précipiter. Le Void était la meilleure solution mais tout être qui avait voyagé entre les mondes était recouvert d'une fine couche de particules, invisible à l'œil nu, risquait également d'être aspiré. Il a fallu que ce foutu levier du côté de Rose lâche et qu'elle soit obligée de l'enclencher manuellement. L'attraction exercée par le Void était trop forte et si Pete n'était pas arrivé juste à temps pour la téléporter vers son monde, elle aurait été perdue. Mais pour le Docteur, il l'avait quand même perdue car en refermant la faille, il avait refermé le seul accès qui leur permettait d'aller et venir d'un monde à un autre. Il serra les poings de colère et baissa la tête. Il aurait du faire quelque chose à ce moment là. Il était resté accrocher à l'aimant géant alors que Rose courrait à sa perte. Il n'avait pas pu bouger et c'était ce qui le frustrait tant. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Rose le connaissait trop pour savoir ce que pensait le Docteur quand elle prononça le nom de l'organisation. Il était toujours comme ça avec elle, se préoccupant d'elle avant de se soucier de lui. Il se torturait l'esprit, elle en était sure. Mais à présent, elle était là et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle posa sa main sur celle du Docteur et la serra. Ce dernier releva la tête vers elle.

« Je suis revenue.

\- Mais j'aurai du intervenir ! Faire quelque chose ! s'emporta-t-il presque.

\- Tout s'est déroulé très vite, en quelques secondes… (Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens.) Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, même si tu le voulais.

\- Mais…

\- Tu voulais me sauver en te jetant dans le Void avec moi ? Non, Docteur, tu sais bien que le monde avait et aura toujours besoin de toi, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Mais moi, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Son regard croisa le sien. Il brillait d'une intensité que Rose n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Docteur tandis qu'il plaça un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Avant leur séparation, jamais le Docteur ne se serait permis de parler et d'agir de la sorte. Il s'obligeait toujours à garder une certaine distance avec Rose. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de si fort pour quelqu'un, il s'interdisait d'aller plus loin car quoiqu'il arriverait, au bout du chemin, ils devraient se séparer. Mais le fait que Rose lui soit si violemment arrachée, avait tout changé. Il avait alors réalisé comme elle lui était précieuse, même plus que sa propre vie. D'ailleurs, il n'avait continué à vivre que grâce à l'obstination de Donna et parce que Rose n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Pour lui, c'était comme si elle était morte. Même si il la savait en sécurité, il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose. C'est pour ça qu'il avait embraqué Martha dans ses aventures plus folles les unes que les autres pour essayer d'oublier, car le simple fait de se souvenir était trop douloureux.

Il lui semblait qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Elle se sentait à l'aise dans ses bras, comme si c'était sa place le plus naturellement du monde. Elle ne l'était définitivement pas dans le monde parallèle. Sa mère avait retrouvé Pete et la famille s'était même agrandie avec la naissance de Tony mais il lui manquait une personne essentielle. Quelqu'un qui l'a comprenne d'un simple regard et puisse la faire sourire et rire en toute circonstance. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était engagée auprès de Torchwood, pour essayer de se rapprocher du Docteur. Elle espérait une vie rythmée par l'aventure comme ce fut le cas quand elle voyageait avec le Seigneur du Temps et secrètement, elle croisait les doigts pour que les scientifiques de l'organisation trouvent un moyen de la renvoyer dans son monde originel sans risque pour l'univers. Mais jusqu'à présent, ce fut sans succès. Brusquement, elle se redressa. Torchwood. Elle y était, elle en était certaine à présent.

« Il y a eu une explosion !

\- Quoi ? »

Le Docteur se tourna vers elle, interloqué.

« Je me souviens d'une alarme résonnant, de personne courant, de cris…, décrit-elle concentrée. (Elle saisit les mains du Docteur). Il faut que tu entres dans mon esprit.

\- Quoi ? répéta-t-il. Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui, il faut que tu voies ce qui s'est passé et que tu le fasses maintenant. Je risque de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important. Ma mémoire me fait trop défaut. Et tu sais autant que moi que mon retour n'est pas anodin.

\- Rose, tu es bien trop fatiguée pour que je fouille dans ta mémoire maintenant. Ça pourrait te mettre en danger.

\- J'en suis consciente mais je tiendrai le coup. Je te fais confiance. »

Il détestait fouiller dans l'esprit des gens, qui plus est dans celui de ses amis et surtout celui de Rose. C'était une violation de leur intimité et seuls des circonstances exceptionnelles l'obligeaient à utiliser cette méthode. Il ne l'aurait donc jamais fait en temps normal mais là, c'était Rose, elle-même, qui le lui demandait. Et il savait que plus vite, il examinerait ses souvenirs, plus vite, ils auraient les réponses à leurs questions. Cependant, vu son état actuel, son esprit pourrait rejeter celui du Seigneur du Temps ou pire l'endommager. Et c'est bien la dernière chose que le Docteur voulait. Il pesa le pour et le contre avant de se décider. Il glissa sa jambe gauche sous lui pour se positionner face à Rose. Cette dernière fit la même chose avec sa jambe droite. Ils se tenaient ainsi face à face. Doucement, le Seigneur du Temps posa alors ses doigts sur les tempes de la jeune fille. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux. Il ferma les siens à son tour avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Si je ressens que tu es en difficulté, j'interromps tout immédiatement. »

Son ton ferme ne laissait place à aucune discussion. Rose se contenta d'hocher la tête pour lui montrer son accord et se concentra. C'était une première pour elle. Le Docteur n'était jamais entré dans son esprit et bien qu'elle lui fasse entièrement confiance, elle redoutait légèrement l'expérience. De plus, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, ce qu'elle devait faire pour l'aider.

« Ne t'en fais pas, entendit-elle résonner dans son esprit. »

Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva ceux du Docteur fermés. Elle se rappela alors qu'il était aussi télépathe et qu'il pouvait communiquer avec un profane en la matière par un simple contact physique. Elle referma les yeux.

« C'est exact, confirma le Docteur par la pensée. Et je vais te guider.

\- Attends, ça veut dire que tu entends tous ce que je pense en ce moment ?

\- En effet.

\- Oh mon dieu ! »

Le Docteur rigola. Rose sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Tout le monde avait son jardin secret et elle refusait que le Docteur découvre certaines choses comme cette maudite histoire avec Jimmy. "_Non, non, non, ne pense pas à Jimmy !"_ Mais c'était trop tard. Moins, elle essayait d'y penser, plus ses souvenirs refaisaient surface. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait abandonné l'école à 16 ans contre l'avis de Jackie évidemment. Jeune et amoureuse, elle l'avait cru quand il lui disait qu'il ne voulait que son bonheur. Il lui avait promis monts et merveilles. En réalité, elle avait vécu l'enfer avec lui. Les pires années de sa vie. Elle ressentit alors une vague de tendresse envahir son esprit apaisant la rancœur que réveillaient ses souvenirs. Les images commencèrent à s'effacer les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent totalement.

« Rose ? »

Cette fois, le Docteur lui avait parlé de vive voix et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il gardait toutefois ses doigts sur ses tempes.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais parlé de ça ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? lui demanda la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. C'était une erreur de jeunesse. Une belle erreur, même.

\- Rose, il te frappait. »

La respiration de Rose se bloqua. Elle avait espéré que le Docteur n'était pas allé si loin dans ses souvenirs mais elle avait ouvert la porte en grand, laissant ainsi les souvenirs l'envahir et la dominer. Ce n'était pas la faute du Docteur mais la sienne. Elle avait honte qu'il puisse voir ce qu'elle avait été. Une pauvre idiote qui avait succombé au charme d'un crétin pareil.

« Oui, admit-elle dans un souffle au bout de quelques secondes en baissant les yeux. Je le croyais à chaque fois qu'il me disait qu'il était désolé, que c'était la dernière fois qu'il portait la main sur moi mais ça ne s'est jamais arrêté. Finalement, c'est Mickey et Sharon qui m'ont fait réaliser que ce type était un vrai salaud, révéla Rose avec un sourire triste.

\- Combien de temps ça a duré ?

\- 2 ans. Je... Je ne voulais rien de te dire par... parce que je préfère oublier cette période. J'étais faible et influençable. J'étais une idiote. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça.»

Le Docteur se rapprocha d'elle et chercha ses yeux.

« Tu n'es pas un esprit faible et influençable. Et encore moins une idiote. Et mon opinion... Non. Mieux ! Mon estime pour toi ne change pas.

\- Vrai ? lui demanda Rose étonnée.

\- Vrai. Tu es la femme la plus brillante que je connaisse, Rose. »

Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un immense sourire pour la rassurer. Le poids que Rose avait sur l'estomac depuis le début de la discussion s'envola alors. Elle sourit clairement gênée par le compliment du Docteur. Elle avait songé à lui parler de Jimmy mais elle avait eu trop peur que leur relation puisse changer à cause de son comportement passé. Maintenant que c'était fait, elle se sentait mieux. Elle était prête pour reprendre où le Docteur s'était arrêté dans son esprit.

« Tu es sûre ? On peut continuer plus tard, après que tu aies récupéré un peu ? proposa le Docteur qui était toujours lié à Rose par le lien télépathique.

\- Non, tu peux continuer. Je préfère faire ça maintenant.

\- Dans ce cas... si tu veux me cacher quelque chose, imagine une porte fermée et je ne la franchirai pas, lui conseilla-t-il en fermant les yeux. »

« _Je te fais entièrement confiance _», pensa-t-elle. Le Docteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Une vague orangée inonda alors l'esprit de Rose. Contre toute attente, elle était rassurante et dégageait un sentiment de sécurité. C'était donc ça l'esprit du Docteur. Il semblait concentré et elle sentait qu'il se retenait, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il avançait lentement mais minutieusement à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Essaye de te remémorer ta dernière journée, lui dit-il dans un murmure. On va prendre ton dernier réveil dont tu te souviennes comme point de départ. »

Rose hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**La suite à mon retour le 1er juillet car je repars à l'étranger demain matin...Yeeaaahhh *ironie***


	4. Chapitre 4 : Par la chaire et le sang

**Bonjour !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Mon bêta-lecteur était un peu occupé cette fois-ci (vacances, boulot, maladie : Dure la vie) et du coup, ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par un tiers. J'ai essayé de mon mieux pour corriger les fautes mais bon, il se peut que vous en trouviez. Désolée encore une fois.**  
**Pour me faire pardonner, dans quelques jours (surement dimanche), je vous posterai la suite.**

**Certains d'entre vous risquent de trouver le comportement de Rose un peu niaise dans ce chapitre mais c'est comme ça que je la vois durant cette période. Je pense que si elle était restée plus longtemps dans le monde de Pete (comme dans la série), au fur et à mesure, elle serait devenue forte comme on la connait dans _Journey's End_. Mais ici, leur séparation est récente et c'est comme ça que je pense qu'elle réagirait et que je réagirais à sa place aussi, d'ailleurs.  
Vous allez enfin apprendre les circonstances dans lesquelles Rose est revenue. J'espère que ça va plaira.**

**A bientôt ! :)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Par la chaire et le sang.**_

Ce matin là, Rose se réveilla avant que le réveil ne sonne. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais la lumière du jour filtrait déjà entre les volets de sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers sa table de chevet et remarqua qu'il n'était que 7h50. Elle remonta la couverture sur sa tête, plia ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine espérant ainsi se réchauffer, quand elle sentit le froid de l'hiver la mordre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Les frissons qui parcourraient son corps n'étaient pas seulement dus à la température basse et elle le savait. Et elle savait aussi, qu'à présent réveiller, elle ne parviendrait jamais à se rendormir. Comme toujours, son cerveau n'en faisant qu'à sa tête décida de lui imposer alors l'image de sa chambre, de son lit dans le Tardis et des souvenirs qui accompagnés les lieux. Le Docteur serait entré en courant dans sa chambre, sans même taper à la porte, pour la sortir du lit. Il l'aurait vanté les superbes paysages et les exceptionnelles trouvailles d'un marché quelconque qu'il faudrait à tout prix explorer. Etant une vraie marmotte, il aurait finalement perdu patience et aurait tiré la couverture sous laquelle elle tenterait tant bien que mal de se cacher et de se faire oublier. Elle entendrait alors sa voix qui la réprimanderait gentiment et clamerait comme tous les matins que : « Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lève tôt ».

Malheureusement, le sourire de Rose s'effaça alors que l'affreuse vérité refaisait surface. Personne ne la tirait plus du lit de cette manière. Elle laissa quelques larmes coulaient en silence. Elle était seule à présent. Elle se sentait si seule dans ce monde. Elle se répétait sans cesse qu'elle aurait pu tenir cette barre plus longtemps, juste quelques secondes de plus. Si elle avait eu assez de force, tout cela ne se ferait jamais produit et elle serait encore avec lui.

_Le Docteur entendit Rose reniflait, essayant de cacher ses larmes._

_« On peut arrêter si tu veux._

_\- Non ! protesta Rose. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé. Et c'est le seul moyen de le découvrir rapidement._

_\- Très bien mais si tu sens qu'il te faut une pause…_

_\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. »_

Péniblement, elle émergea du lit et se leva. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, elle ne croisa personne ce qui la soulagea. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit pour l'instant et encore moins d'affronter sa mère à propos de son air fatigué ou de son obsession pour le travail. Jackie ne cessait de répéter que sa fille passait beaucoup trop de temps à Torchwood au déprimant de sa propre santé. Le silence régnait dans le manoir des Taylor. Pete avait du partir au QG de l'organisation avant qu'elle-même ne se réveille puisque généralement, il était toujours le premier levé. Son petit frère dormait sans aucun doute et Jackie également vu l'heure encore matinale. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit mais se prépara quand même quelques tartines et une tasse de café. Il fallait qu'il se force à manger. La jeune fille s'assit en face de sa tasse et en but une gorgée. Elle avait perdu assez de kilos comme ça et si ça continuait Pete et Mickey lui tomberait également dessus et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment. Elle essayait de se reprendre en main. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'était engagée auprès de Torchwood.

_A ce mot, les images de Canary Wharf lui revinrent en mémoire. Son esprit vagabondait durant ses pires minutes, heures - elle ne saurait dire - de sa vie. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ce moment. Elle avait tant souffert de cette séparation. Elle revoyait le regard impuissant du Docteur qui criait son nom, ses pleurs qui ne s'arrêtaient pas alors qu'elle tapait de toutes ses forces sur ce mur blanc. Elle ne voulait pas revoir tout ça, ni le ressentir._

_La respiration du Docteur était devenue plus rapide également. Jamais encore, il n'avait été aussi perturbé en sondant les souvenirs de quelqu'un. Il pouvait ressentir toute la tristesse qu'elle ressentait, son impuissance devant la situation, sa frustration, sa colère qui avait suivit et qui été tourné vers sa famille et en particulier envers Pete. Elle lui en voulait tellement d'être intervenue. Elle savait que c'était pour la sauver mais elle ne parvenait pas à accepter sa séparation avec le Docteur et c'était Pete qui en payait le prix. Leur séparation avait été aussi dure pour elle que pour lui._

_Elle commençait à se débattre entre les doigts du Docteur. Ce dernier, toujours lié à son esprit, découvrait les événements comme Rose les avaient vues. Ces images s'imposaient à lui et il n'avait aucun pouvoir de les repousser sans Rose. Or, son esprit partait trop loin, les images s'enchaînaient trop rapidement et il dû intervenir pour la faire revenir._

_« Rose, concentres toi ! »_

_Il posa son front contre le sien, voulant la rassurer par ce contact._

_« Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas. Concentres toi, répéta-t-il dans un souffle, plus calmement. »_

_Rose se détendît peu à peu et se focalisait sur une seule image, celle du Docteur._

_« Désolé. Je suis désolé._

_\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas, lui murmura-t-il. »_

_Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage et elle se calma totalement. La seule présence du Docteur avait vraiment un effet bénéfique sur elle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une expérience des plus faciles de s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un et qui plus est dans le sien où elle n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine et où Bad Wolf en avait fait partie. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois et se concentra pour l'aider à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il se mit alors à visualiser la suite des événements._

Elle passa les portes battantes en vitres du bâtiment et fit un signe de la main à la standardiste. Cette dernière le lui rendit tout en décrochant le téléphone. Dans ce monde, Torchwood était une organisation reconnue. Nul n'avait pu réfuter l'existence d'autres vies extraterrestres après l'invasion des Cyberman lors de leur première venue dans ce monde. Torchwood agissait tel un service secret. Tout le monde le connaissait de nom mais personne ne savait qui en était les agents.

Pete était chargé de Torchwood Londres. Après ce qui s'était passé avec les Cyberman, on lui avait rapidement proposé ce poste pour prendre en main les opérations de démantèlement. Rose n'avait donc eu aucun mal à rentrer elle-même dans l'organisation. Officiellement, elle n'était qu'une consultante car chose curieuse, elle avait gardé le moyen de traduire tous les langages extraterrestres, même ceux de peuples qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré lors de ses voyages avec le Docteur. Officieusement, elle essayait de faire bien plus.

Elle était donc traductrice lors d'échanges avec les aliens sur le terrain et chargé de la traduction d'écrit quand elle était au bureau. Pete l'avait intégrée à l'équipe de Jack Harkness. Ce dernier était la copie conforme de celui du monde d'origine de Rose. Il s'était retrouvé coincé dans ce monde-ci, quelques années avant l'arrivée de Rose et avait alors rejoint Torchwood n'ayant aucun moyen de repartir dans son époque suite à un dysfonctionnement de son manipulateur de vortex qu'il porte à son poigne.

Cependant, si Rose voulait tant travailler à Torchwood, c'était surtout pour garder un œil sur l'équipe de scientifique et de recherche. C'était les seuls, à éventuellement, pouvoir la ramener chez elle. C'était là son seul espoir. Et comme tous les matins, c'était par ce département qu'elle commençait. Elle appela l'ascenseur et monta directement au 2éme étage. Elle débloqua la porte à l'aide de son badge et s'enfonça dans les couloirs d'un blanc immaculé et désertique. Il n'était que 8h00 et peu d'employés étaient déjà arrivés au bureau. Elle déboucha finalement sur une grande salle où 3 personnes étaient entrain de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé, lui tournant le dos.

« Bonjours les gars, lança-t-elle faussement de bonne humeur en les regardant à peine. Ça va aujourd'hui ?

\- Hey, salut Rose, répondit une jeune femme en se retournant vers elle.

\- Gwen ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Je croyais que vous étiez en mission à l'extérieure, demanda-t-elle en saluant Toshiko et Owen également présents, heureuse de les voir.

\- Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes rentrés, répondit Owen, le scientifique du groupe.

\- Je vois ça, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Elle ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis depuis son arrivée mais l'équipe de Jack en faisait partie.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Oh comme d'hab. On est arrivé, on a vu et on a vaincu, expliqua Owen avant de porter la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

Oui, si on oublie le fait qu'on a été pourchassé par une créature qui faisait deux fois la taille d'un ours avec des dents acérées et qui voulait notre peau. Une vraie partie de plaisir, ironisa Toshiko, l'experte en informatique, en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Cette fois, Rose rigola franchement. Tous semblait si simple avec eux comme lorsqu'elle était avec le Docteur. Rien que le fait de leur parler lui remontait le moral. Mais dès qu'elle s'éloignait, la tristesse revenait inlassablement.

« Rose, voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? »

Se retournant pour répondre, elle trouva Ianto, une tasse encore fumante entre les mains. Il était toujours si attentionné envers les autres. Avec un sourire, elle refusa son offre avant de demanda à Gwen où se trouvait Jack.

« Il fait son rapport à Pete. Je crois que Mickey y est allé aussi. »

Pete était donc déjà ici. Elle se demandait même s'il n'avait pas passé la nuit au bureau. Ces derniers temps, l'activité aliens autour de la Terre et celle de la faille de Cardiff avaient augmentées. Plusieurs équipes avaient été réquisitionnées dont celle de Jack qui était chargée d'enquêter sur le témoignage de monstres dans un parc près de Cardiff. En conséquence, Pete croulait sous la paperasse et passait ses journées enfermées dans son bureau, à lire les rapports et entendre les chefs des différentes équipes. Elle salua une dernière fois ses amis avant de se diriger, de nouveau, vers l'ascenseur quand Ianto l'interpella.

« Rose ! Pete vous demande dans son bureau. Il m'a demandé de vous faire passer le message.

\- Ah oui ? Merci Ianto. Je m'y rends de ce pas. »

Il hocha la tête et repartit rejoindre les autres.

Elle s'apprêta à toquer à la porte du bureau de Pete quand cette dernière s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser sortir Mickey et Jack. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les deux hommes la prirent dans leur bras l'un après l'autre. Jack était devenu un très bon ami pour elle. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des rares qui était au courant de la véritable situation de Rose. Elle était officiellement la fille de Pete aux yeux de tous mais personne ne la connaissait vraiment.

« Comme je suis heureux de te voir Rose, lança Jack en la relâchant en dernier.

\- Plaisir réciproque. J'ai croisé les autres en bas… Vous avez fait la course avec un ours géant alors ? demanda-elle avec un sourire espiègle en s'écartant du Capitaine.

\- Aaahh, on te racontera tout ça plus tard », expliqua Mickey. (Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.) Je crois que Pete t'attends.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai compris, soupira Rose.

\- Il fallait s'y attendre. Tu- »

Pete apparut alors sur le seuil de la porte interrompant Jack.

« Puisque vous êtes tous les trois ici autant que vous entendiez ce que j'ai à dire à Rose. Entrez. »

Ils se regardèrent mutuellement avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de Pete. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière eux avant de prendre place devant les trois jeunes gens. Il s'adossa à son bureau en croisant les bras. Il lança un regard perçant vers Rose. Elle savait très bien pourquoi Pete l'avait convoqué et même s'il n'était pas son vrai père, il se comportait comme tel et appréhendait donc sa réaction. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle était assez grande pour en prendre toute la responsabilité.

« Rose, j'ai appris par des agents que tu t'étais rendu à Stratford-upon-Avon.

\- Pete, tu sais que- tenta Rose.

\- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. (Il continua après quelques secondes de silence.) Ils m'ont appris que tu t'étais interposée entre un groupe de Sontariens et les agents de Torchwood. »

Rose baissa la tête sentant le regard furieux de Pete sur elle. Depuis qu'elle avait rejoint Torchwood, elle passait beaucoup plus de temps sur le terrain à essayer de jouer les intermédiaires pour éviter les conflits avec les autres races de l'univers qui débarquaient sur Terre ou de tout simplement les aider que de jouer un simple rôle de traductrice. De ce fait, elle était souvent au devant du danger. Mais jusqu'à présent, Jack et Mickey s'étaient débrouillés pour le dissimuler à Pete lors des rapports.

« On dirait que tu cherches le danger. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! s'importa Pete. Et je ne te parle même pas des différentes affaires qu'ils me viennent aux oreilles depuis que j'ai appris celle-ci ! J'avais toléré que tu sois sur le terrain mais pas dans le feu de l'action.

\- Mais Pete, je ne peux pas rester coincée entre les quatre murs d'un bureau, lui expliqua Rose. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés !

\- Et c'est une raison pour risquer ta vie ?! Tu n'es pas un soldat ! Et vous, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Mickey et Jack, vous la couvriez !

\- Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça ! intervint Rose. Et c'est ma vie. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça.

\- Bien sur que ça me regarde ! Et tu penses aux gens qui t'entourent ! A nous, à Jackie, à Tony !

\- Et moi ?! Tu penses à moi ?! Je n'ai pas choisi de vivre dans ce monde ! Maman et Mickey l'ont choisi de plein grès mais pas moi ! Si je n'avais pas lâché ce fichu levier, je serais encore de l'autre côté. »

Des larmes de colère coulaient sur son visage. Pete ne comprenait rien. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait vécu un vrai enfer. Elle avait tout perdu.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, répéta-t-il puis continua d'un ton plus doux. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi…

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! s'écria Rose en balayant sa phrase d'un mouvement de bras. "

Elle avait essayé, vraiment essayé de s'intégrer, de vivre dans ce monde comme si elle y était née. Mais elle lui manquait quelque chose ici. Une part d'elle était restée de l'autre côté, dans son monde d'origine et l'empêchait d'avancer de ce côté. La colère bouillait en elle coupant sa respiration. L'air lui manquait. Elle avait besoin de sortir immédiatement. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Rose ! Nous n'en avons pas terminé ! entendit-elle dans son dos. »

Mais sans un mot, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à son monde et surtout au Docteur. Rose n'arrivait vraiment pas à accepter ce qui lui était arrivée. En cet instant, une seule une chose était capable de la détendre un minimum : courir. Elle prit alors les escaliers de secours. Elle était certaine ainsi de ne rencontrer personne, qui plus est à cette heure de la matinée. La jeune fille dévalait les marches quatre à quatre, impatiente de pouvoir se dépenser. Les larmes continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Il fallait qu'elle évacue toute cette énergie en elle et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Soudain, Rose perdit l'équilibre et son pied glissa sur les dernières marches du palier. Elle tomba sur les fesses avant de s'immobiliser. Au même moment, elle entendit un grand fracas, venant des étages inférieurs. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes et se remit debout avant de se diriger vers la porte de l'étage où elle se trouvait. L'étage 21 était consacré à la paperasse de Torchwood. Quand elle poussa la porte, elle fut violemment projeté en arrière et heurta le mur opposé de plein fouet. Une vive douleur traversa sa colonne vertébrale lui coupant le souffle. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se lever de nouveau. Elle pouvait entendre les pas précipités des quelques personnes qui étaient à l'étage ainsi que l'alarme générale qui se mit à retentir dans tout le bâtiment, y compris dans les escaliers. La jeune femme tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte qui s'était refermée sur elle mais sans succès. Elle décida de remonter d'un étage pour accéder à l'autre cage d'escalier, de l'autre coté du bâtiment. Se faisant, elle sentit le téléphone dans la poche de son jeans vibrait et décrocha en identifiant le nom de l'appel entrant.

« Pete ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

\- Rose ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? s'écria-t-il à l'autre bout du fil entre deux respirations. »

Elle pouvait entendre son souffle, signe qu'il était entrain de courir.

« Non, ça va, juste quelques égratignures, constata-t-elle s'inspectant de bas en haut. Pourquoi les portes sont bloquées et c'est quoi cette alarme ? »

Elle était arrivée au palier supérieur et appuyait sans relâche sur la poigné de la porte coupe-feu en poussant de toutes ses forces mais elle ne daignait pas bouger.

« Plusieurs explosions ont été constatées dans le bâtiment. Il semblerait que quelqu'un nous attaque et ceux de l'intérieur.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

Le bâtiment était considéré comme inviolable. Personne n'avait accès à tous les étages à part Pete et personne n'était autorisé à circuler sans un badge nominatif. Et pour obtenir ce badge, les procédures étaient plus longues les unes que les autres, justement en vue de supprimer les détournements. Mais quelqu'un avait été capable de détourner toutes les sécurités pour entrer et circuler dans le bâtiment sans être remarquer. Quelqu'un de l'intérieur était complice. Il y avait donc une taupé chez Torchwood, c'était la seule explication logique.

« Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. »

Elle entendit ses pas ralentirent et quelqu'un lui parlait. Elle remonta de nouveau d'un niveau et essaya une troisième porte. Malheureusement, pour Rose, elle était aussi condamnée.

« Merde ! s'emporta-t-elle. »

Une autre explosion retentit aux étages supérieurs. Elle lâcha son téléphone en sursautant. Des gravats dégringolèrent aussitôt dans la cage d'escalier. Elle se plaqua dos au mur pour les éviter. Peu à peu, le silence retomba. Elle chercha du regard son téléphone en espérant qu'il avait survécu à la chute et aux débris. Elle le trouva en équilibre sur une marche et le récupéra aussitôt. Elle inspecta alors les dégâts en jetant un coup d'œil vers le sommet des escaliers. Une partie avait été arrachée. Elle ne pourrait donc pas monter plus haut que le 27eme et en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité, constata que les gravats qui étaient tombés, encombraient maintenant le passage.

« Me voila prise au piège… Pete, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle en portant son téléphone à son oreille.

\- Il y a eu une autre explosion, expliqua son père adoptif.

\- Je sais, j'étais juste en dessous.

\- Mais où es-tu ?!

\- Dans la cage d'escalier du côté Nord ! Au 23 étages. Je ne peux plus ni monter au-delà du 27eme étage, ni descendre sous le 21eme.

\- J'envoie une équipe pour te sortir de là.

\- Non ! Ça ne servirait à rien. Les gravats pèsent une tonne, ils ne pourront pas les déplacer et il se peut que d'autres explosions surviennent. Je vais essayer de rejoindre la cage d'escalier Sud par mes propres moyens. Je te rappelle plus tard. »

Sur ces mots, Rose raccrocha, fourra son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et monta à l'étage 24. Elle se demandait qui pouvait les attaquer. Vu le nombre d'explosions et leur emplacement, ça ne pouvait être un petit acte d'une organisation contre les agissements de Torchwood. Et cela l'inquiétait car à sa conscience, Torchwood n'avait aucun ennemi… enfin jusqu'à ce jour.

La jeune agent appuya sur la poignée de la porte et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle s'ouvrit. Sans attendre, elle s'engouffra dans le long couloir jetant des regards dans les pièces qu'elle longea. Les vitres avaient explosées sous la résonance des explosions aux autres étages. Les dossiers remplis de feuilles étaient éparpillés sur le sol alors que d'autres feuilles volaient encore, à cause de l'absence de vitres et aux courants d'aires qui s'étaient créés. Personne n'était en vue. Il était encore tôt, à peine 8h30. La majorité des employés n'arrivaient pas avant 9h. Et les rares présents avaient du évacuer par l'autre cage d'escalier. Elle était sur le point d'atteindre la porte de l'autre côté du bâtiment, quand elle entendit un gémissement. La jeune jeune s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Encore un gémissement. Cherchant son origine, Rose revint sur ses pas. Elle pouvait identifier à présent ce qu'elle entendant. C'était un appel à l'aide si bas, que dans tout ce brouhaha, il pouvait aisément passer inaperçu. Après être entrée dans une pièce d'où il lui semblait que l'appel venait, elle fit le tour de la pièce et trouva une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années maximums recroquevillait sous un bureau. Elle tremblait de peur et ne semblait même pas voir Rose.

« Hey, vous allez bien ? demanda Rose en essayant de capter son attention. »

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Rose mais ne répondit pas.

« Vous allez bien ? répéta Rose en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas mais toute sa dépression se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Venez avec moi, je vais vous sortir de là. »

Rose prit sa main et l'entraîna avec elle quand elle se remit elle-même debout. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte de la cage d'escalier Est avec la jeune inconnue sur les talons.

« Comment vous appelez vous ?

\- Emilie... Emilie Turner.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Emilie. Moi, c'est Rose, dit-elle lui en souriant tout en ouvrant la porte de l'escalier. »

Elle regarda aussitôt les étages inférieurs et constata avec soulagement que l'escalier était intact. La chance lui semblait être revenue et il était temps.

« Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il y ait une autre explosion ou je ne sais pas quoi encore. »

Rose et Emilie entreprirent de descendre les 24 étages en courant. Rose avait une impression de déjà-vu et fouilla dans sa mémoire. Quand elle vit le panneau indiquant l'étage 20, elle se rappela de ce musée en Utah de l'année 2012 qui entreposait toutes les pièces extraterrestres dont un Dalek. En le touchant, elle l'avait remise sur pied sans le vouloir et avait failli engendrer une grande catastrophe. Elle se secouait la tête effaçant les images qui refaisaient surface. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les nostalgiques. Elle entama une discussion, pour se distraire, avec Emilie qui courrait devant elle.

« Alors Emilie, que faites-vous à Torchwood ?

\- Je suis assistante logistique. Je… Je suis arrivée plus tôt que d'habitude au bureau. J-je voulais prendre de l'avance dans mon travail, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus aigue sous l'émotion. Mais qu'est ce qui- »

Le téléphone de Rose retentit de nouveau l'obligeant à s'arrêter pour le saisir de sa poche. Elle fit signe à Emilie de continuer à descendre.

« Rose ?

\- Pete ! s'écria-t-elle en reprenant sa descente.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas coincée quelque part !

\- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Nous descendons. Nous sommes aux 15 étages, précisa Rose.

\- Nous ? répéta Pete au bout du fil.

\- Sur le chemin, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un. La situation semble s'être calmée.

\- Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras sortie. Dépêchez vous ! »

La réponse de Pete la surprit. « Qu'est ce qui se passe, bon sang ? » Elle avait de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment et accéléra sa course pour rattraper sa collègue. Elle entendait les pas de la jeune femme résonnaient dans la cage d'escalier signe qu'elle était non loin devant elle. Rose avait dépassé le 10eme étage quand brusquement, elle perdit encore une fois l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa en posant une main sur le mur puis entendit comme un éboulement. Elle eut juste le temps de reculer sur le palier supérieur et de se protéger les yeux que l'escalier d'au-dessus s'écroula devant elle, bouchant complètement le passage.

« Rose ? Tu m'entends ?! appela Emilie de l'autre côté, sa voix étouffée par les gravats.

\- Emilie ! Tu vas bien ? toussa-t-elle en se rapprochant des débris.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ça va ! Je vais faire de nouveau le tour et prendre l'autre cage d'escalier ! expliqua-t-elle. Ne t'occupe pas de moi et continue à descendre. On se retrouve en bas.

\- D'accord ! »

Ce n'était définitivement pas son jour. Rose espérait juste que l'autre cage ne soit pas aussi bloquée sinon elle ne voyait pas comment elle allait s'en sentir. Tout en marchant vers son objectif, elle remarqua que les morceaux de béton l'avaient touchés et entaillés ses vêtements et sa peau à plusieurs endroits. Le sang qui en coulait tachait ses vêtements d'un rouge vive. Sans ménagement, la jeune femme déchira un pan de son jeans et l'enroula autour de sa plus grosse blessure.

Le 10eme étage était consacré à l'expertise du matériel extraterrestre et à l'adaptation de la technologie des autres races sur leur propre matériel. Quand elle traversa le couloir, elle remarqua un bip alarmant venant d'une machine qu'elle connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait de l'indicateur de faille que son équipe utilisait souvent. Elle le saisit et faillit s'étouffer en lisant les données apparaissant sur l'écran. Il indiquait qu'une faille se trouvait dans le bâtiment même. Rose se mit à trembler comprenant que la faille ne pouvait être que celle par laquelle elle était arrivée. Impossible. Le Docteur lui avait affirmé que toutes les failles s'étaient refermées. Elle serra l'appareil dans ses mains et hésita sur la suite des événements. Soit elle ne prêtait pas attention à cette appareil et descendait rejoindre les autres, soit elle remontait en utilisant à tour de rôle les deux cages d'escaliers. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde alors qu'une nouvelle détonation retentissait non loin d'elle. Elle reprit sa course. Alors qu'elle montait les marches à en perdre haleine, d'autres explosions survinrent. Les fondations avaient du être touché car le bâtiment semblait de plus en plus instable. Si la tour Torchwood s'écroulait, Rose n'aurait jamais la patiente d'attendre la construction d'un nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net dès à présent.

Elle dut changer d'escalier deux fois et se faufiler entre d'énormes morceaux de gravats pour finalement atteindre l'étage qui l'intéressait. Arrivée à destination, elle se pencha en avant et essaya de reprendre un minimum son souffle. Elle poussa la porte de l'étage 45 en appréhendant ce qui l'attendrait derrière. Les bureaux étaient alignés comme dans ses souvenirs mais une partie du plafond s'était écroulée. Rose se faufila dans la pièce en gardant une distance de sécurité avec les câbles électriques qui pendaient au-dessus de sa tête. Ces derniers grésillaient encore sous la charge électrique qui les parcourait. En se retournant, elle tomba nez à nez avec le mur blanc. Elle avait inspecté mainte et mainte fois ce mur, cherchant elle-même ne sachant pas vraiment quoi mais cherchant sans relâche. Mais ni elle, ni les autres n'avaient trouvés quoique ce soit. Jetant un œil à son instrument, elle constata qu'il s'affolait de plus en plus alors que le mur semblait le même que d'habitude. Rose avança d'un pas dans sa direction avant d'être violemment projeté contre le mur à côté. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, la désorientant. Elle cligna tes yeux plusieurs fois essayant de reprendre ses esprits et remarqua que le mur en face d'elle s'était totalement écroulé et avec lui, la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. La jeune femme se remit debout péniblement alors d'une vive douleur à la jambe la paralysa. Elle la regarda et réalisa qu'elle était ouverte du genou jusqu'à sa cuisse et sur plusieurs centimètres de profondeur. En plus, d'être coincer dans cette pièce, elle était blessée. Elle déchira un autre pan de son pantalon mais sa blessure était à présent bien trop grande pour que son bandage de fortune soit vraiment efficace.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça, siffla-t-elle. »

Les explosions se multipliaient ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. En serrant les dents et en trainant sa jambe blessée, elle se rapprocha du mur que son matériel lui indiquait mais elle ne voyait toujours rien en particulier. Une partie du plafond derrière Rose s'écroula et les feuilles de papiers volèrent dans la pièce. Les étincelles des câbles électriques mirent le feu aux feuilles qui elles-mêmes se propageaient dans la pièce en ruine étendant ainsi l'incendie. Elle se recroquevilla contre un mur. _Mince ! Je suis mal là_, songea Rose. Elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle alors que le feu se propageait à vue d'œil et qu'elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire pour s'extirper de cet enfer. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque, elle se retrouvait à terre sous la fumée provoquée par l'incendie, cherchant désespérant un peu d'air. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du brasier et ses poumons la faisaient souffrir l'obligeant à tousser. Une partie du plafond qui se trouvait encore debout s'écroula sur elle. Elle était complètement coincée et ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Elle allait y rester juste parce qu'elle avait suivit les indications de son matériel de faille qui avait d'ailleurs disparu de sa vue.

Finalement, elle rampa à quatre pattes jusqu'au mur blanc et s'assit en s'y appuyant. Le sang coulait toujours de sa jambe. Elle n'avait rien pour arrêter le saignement. Vaincue, elle posa sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et ferma les yeux. Bizarrement, même si elle voyait sa fin proche, elle n'était plus effrayée à présent. En y repensant, elle avait eu une vie riche en rebondissement et en aventure. Elle se remémora tous ce qu'elle avait vécu, tous les bons moments… et les moins bons. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en voir plus et surtout le revoir, lui. Le Docteur. Jusqu'à la fin, c'était vers lui que ses pensées se tournaient. Elle tenta d'imaginer comment aurait été sa vie s'il ne lui avait pas pris la main et dit de courir dans le sous-sol de ce magasin mais n'y parvins pas car, pour elle, ça aurait été impossible. Et même si elle était coincée dans un monde parallèle, la condamnant à une vie loin de lui. Elle ne regrettait pas une seconde sa rencontre avec le Docteur. Il avait changé sa vie et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, la fumée avait envahi à présent toute la pièce. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle le prit entre ses doigts et regarda le nom qu'il affichait.

« Désolé Pete. Je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux mais je n'étais pas prête à laisser le Docteur derrière moi et à passer à autre chose. Je ne le serais jamais… »

Il fallait qu'elle monte à l'étage pour vérifier les dires de son appareil et ce même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait. Et à présent, elle était prisonnière des flammes et de ce bâtiment qui s'apprêtait à s'écrouler.

Elle laissa tomber son téléphone qui continuait à sonner dans le vide. La respiration de Rose ralentit et sa vision se broya. Elle toussa et inspira profondément mais l'air était chargée de cendres ce qui lui provoqua une nouvelle quinte de toux. Elle chercha à reprendre sa respiration mais sans succès.

L'obscurité l'enveloppait alors qu'elle se sentit basculer en arrière. Elle entre-ouvrit les yeux mais elle ne voyait rien, tout restait noir et elle sombra de plus en plus vers l'inconscience.

Quand elle inspira de nouveau, elle fut surprise de pouvoir respirer sans problème. Elle cligna plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir apercevoir ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Sa vision restait néanmoins floue. Elle sentit des mains la saisir et l'envelopper. Elle reconnaitrait ce parfum entre mille. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible, mais ça ne pouvait n'être que lui…


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les séquelles du voyage

**Bonsoir !  
****Cette fois, je tiens ma promesse et voici donc le chapitre 5 ! :D Il est un peu plus court que les autres car je ne savais pas vraiment où le couper.**

**Un grand merci aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé et qui me font très plaisir. Je suis heureuse de voir que certains d'entre vous apprécient mon travail et souhaitent lire la suite ^^**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Les séquelles du voyage.**_

Le Docteur ne sentit plus le front de Rose contre le sien, ni ses tempes sous ses doigts. Il ouvrit les yeux comprenant ce qui se passait avant même de le voir. Il passa une main derrière la tête de la jeune humaine et l'autre autour de sa taille pour la ramener vers lui. Elle était entrain de basculer en arrière, entrainée par la fin de son souvenir. La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés mais les ouvrit instantanément en sentant le torse du Docteur sous sa joue.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant pour le dévisager.

\- Tu as perdu connaissance quelques secondes, répondit-il en gardant une main autour de sa taille. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va… ça va… »

Rose porta une main à sa tête et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur lui défonçait la boite crânienne. Elle se massa les tempes, espérant ainsi apaiser la douleur.

Le Docteur était confus et ne savait pas comment aborder ce qu'il venait de voir. Rose serait morte si elle n'avait pas atterri ici. Un frisson le parcourut. Rose morte ? Cette idée lui était insoutenable. Jamais, il ne permettrait que cela se produise. Il la protégerait. Toujours. Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus en cet instant était la barrière à laquelle il s'était heurté. Entre le moment où Rose avait perdu connaissance dans le bâtiment en feu et ses premières ressentis ici, il n'avait rien vu, rien trouvé. Enfin si, il avait trouvé un mur. Une barrière qui cachait ce qui s'était passée à ce moment précis. « _Qu'est ce que ça peut signifier ? Est-ce Bad Wolf ?_ ». Il observa Rose qui semblait, elle aussi, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle laissa tomber ses mains sur ses jambes, son mal de tête s'étant estompé. Comment avait-elle pu oublier de qui s'était passé ? Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose d'anodin.

« Si je ne m'étais pas retrouvée ici, je serai morte, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle dans un murmure que même le Docteur avait eu du mal à entendre.

\- Rose …

\- Comment ai-je atterri ici ?! demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus forte en fixant le Docteur. »

Ce dernier soutint le regard de Rose. Il fallait mieux lui dire la vérité. De toute façon, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour lui cacher quoique ce soit. Elle arrivait toujours à ses fins.

« Bad Wolf. »

Les yeux de Rose s'écarquillaient en entendant ce mot. Un simple mot. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel mot. C'était un nom que Rose avait inscrit dans le temps et l'espace et qui les relié tous les deux. Mais Bad Wolf était aussi l'entité doutait de ce pouvoir immense et dévastateur dont Rose s'était transformée lorsqu'elle avait regardé dans le cœur du Tardis. Son rôle était de sauver le Docteur. Elle s'était créée pour le sauver. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Rose comprenait ce que sa signifiait. Si c'était l'œuvre de Bad Wolf alors les ennuis étaient déjà en chemin.

« Quand tu es apparue devant moi dans le Tardis, c'était à travers de Bad Wolf, précisa le Docteur. Je croyais avoir absorbé toute cette énergie de toi mais vraisemblable, il t'en reste assez pour que Bad Wolf prenne le contrôle dans certaine situation. Et c'est ce qui s'est sans doute produit lorsque tu étais coincée dans cette pièce à Torchwood.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé ?

\- Je pense, oui. Mais je ne peux pas atteindre cette partie de ta mémoire, comme s'il avait levé un bouclier pour m'en interdire l'accès. Quoiqu'il en soit, vu que tu étais en très mauvaise posture, il a pu s'éveiller et prendre le dessus sur toi pour te sortir de là. Et vu, que tu étais juste à coté de la faille…

\- ... Il me l'a fait traverser, acheva Rose en souriant légèrement mais brièvement. Ma mère, Pete, Mickey… Ils doivent penser que je suis morte ! »

Elle claqua sa main sur sa bouche en prenant conscience qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les avertir qu'elle était saine et sauve et encore moins de les voir. Et son petit frère. Tony n'était qu'un jeune garçon de 2 ans et pourtant, elle était si proche de lui. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait tenu le coup tant bien que mal. Qu'est ce que sa famille lui dira pour justifier sa disparition ? Quelle était morte dans l'incendie ? Elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifier encore une fois en se rendant compte qu'elle ne le verra jamais grandir mais elle ravala ses larmes.

« Je suis désolé. »

Le Docteur comprenait que trop bien ce que ça pouvait être de vouloir voir ou même donner des nouvelles mais sans le pouvoir. C'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Sarah-Jane. Il l'avait purement et simplement abandonné sur Terre.

« Ce n'est pas si grave, lança Rose après quelques secondes de silence tandis d'une larme roula sur sa joue.»

Surpris, par son changement de réaction, le Seigneur du Temps leva son regard vers elle en haussant un sourcil devant son attitude contradictoire. La voix de Rose était calme, neutre alors qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa famille. C'était impossible et elle en était totalement consciente. Le Docteur lui avait bien dit sur cette plage en Norvège que l'ouverture d'un passage entre les deux mondes aboutirait à la destruction des différents univers. Mais elle savait aussi que l'impossible était plutôt relatif quand on connaissait le Docteur. La jeune fille commença à espérer. Peut être qu'un jour, elle aura la possibilité de leur parler, de les voir et même de les embrasser. Tout pouvait arriver avec le Docteur donc elle s'accrochait à cet espoir et le laissa germer dans un recoin de son esprit tout en le mettant de côté pour le moment. Elle était de retour et elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette seconde chance avec le Docteur. Sa priorité était l'instant présent. Elle essaya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle était avec le Docteur et c'était ce qui lui importait le plus maintenant.

« J'étais prête à rester avec toi à l'époque tandis que tout le monde passait de l'autre côté. Et je le suis toujours, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sincère. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, Docteur. Enfin, si tu le souhaites toujours…

\- Bien évidement ! répondit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

\- Puis, on ne sait jamais, peut-être auront-ils compris en ne retrouvant pas de corps. »

Rose le surprendra toujours. Elle voyait toujours le bon côté des choses. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du Docteur et se blottit contre lui. Ce dernier se mit à rigoler en se balançant de gauche à droite, entraînant Rose dans son mouvement ce qui la fit rire à son tour. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait vraiment rire ce qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Sa voix, son sourire lui avait tant manqué.

La joie de Rose de retrouver le Docteur était palpable. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas ri de cette manière. En le retrouvant, elle s'était aussi retrouvée. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avaient envie de bouger mais la jambe de Rose lui faisait souffrir, plié dans cette position. Elle s'écarta finalement.

« Il faut que je bouge. Ma jambe m'élance, dit-elle en se relevant.

\- Je vais t'aider, s'empressa de proposer le Docteur.

\- Non, non, c'est bon. Je peux marcher à présent. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. »

Elle fit quelque pas, obligeant sa jambe à se plier et à se déplier au rythme de sa marche. Elle était une grande fille, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

« Tu vois, comme si de rien n'était, lança-t-elle en lui souriant. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en la voyant tourner autour de la console.

« Alors ma vieille amie, on dirait que je suis de retour, murmura Rose en tapotant la console.»

Les lumières clignotèrent en guise de réponse. La jeune fille sourit et serra la clé du Tardis qu'elle portait toujours autour de son cou, même dans le monde de Pete. Elle pouvait sentir des pulsations dans le creux de sa main transmis par la clé et un afflux d'émotions dans le fond de son esprit. C'est l'une des choses qui l'avait le plus manqué, ce sentiment qu'être connecter avec le vaisseau.

« Tu as vraiment un don avec le Tardis, s'écria le Docteur en se levant et en fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Elle t'apprécie vraiment. Jamais elle ne ferait ça avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est à peine si elle me répond parfois. »

Elle rigola avant de continuer sa ronde. Serait-ce un soupçon de jalousie qu'elle entendait sous cette remarque ?

« C'est parce que tu t'y prends mal. Le marteau est peut-être ton meilleur ami mais pas celui du Tardis, répondit-elle en le regardant en biais, attendant sa réaction.

\- Oi ! Mais il est très bien mon marteau ! Puis, lui, il m'obéit quand je l'ai entre les mains ! »

La réaction fut instantanée. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avec un air boudeur sur le visage. Elle aimait le taquiner comme il l'aimait le faire aussi.

Rose n'avait strictement pas changé. Le Docteur la trouvait insupportable, magnifiquement insupportable. Elle se comportait comme si elle n'était jamais vraiment partie. Plaisantant et le charriant comme si de rien n'était. Le Docteur ne put retenir un large sourire quand elle-même lui en adressa un. Mais il s'élança dans sa direction quand le sourire de Rose disparu brusquement et qu'elle se retint à la console pour ne pas tomber. Il fut à ses côtés en quelques instants.

« Hey, l'interpella-t-il enroulant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille tandis qu'il posa sa main sur le bras de Rose. Tu devrais te reposer. Ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable vu ton état. »

Rose se déplaça dans son étreinte pour être face au Docteur et ainsi pouvoir poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se sentait mieux déjà. Son vertige soudain commençait à s'estomper mais elle savait qu'un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien.

« Tu as sans doute raison, répondit-elle finalement.

\- Je vais t'emmener à ta chambre, d'accord ? »

Sa question n'était qu'un murmure comme s'il avait peur de la perturber davantage. Rose approuva par un signe de tête. Le Seigneur du Temps passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et l'invita à marcher à pas mesuré à travers le Tardis.

* * *

Toujours soutenue par le Docteur, Rose posa sa main sur la rose qui était gravée sur la porte de sa chambre. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber de derrières ses paupières quand elle fermait les yeux. Elle ne savait pas elle-même qu'elle tenait tant à ce détail. Pour d'autres ce ne serait qu'une décoration mais pour elle, ça signifiait beaucoup. Dans l'univers parallèle, à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant sa chambre, elle observait sa porte instinctivement. Elle espérait tant que cette gravure apparaisse, qu'elle se réveille en sursaut, qu'elle se retourne brusquement et qu'elle s'aperçoive que tout ce qui s'était déroulé à Canary Wharf n'était jamais arrivé. Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Rose reprit son souffle et fit descendre sa main vers la poignée de la porte. Elle hésita un instant et leva son regard vers le Docteur comme pour se donner de la force.

« Vas-y, l'encouragea le Docteur en la regardant et souriant tendrement. »

Elle inspira une nouvelle fois et appuya sur la poignée. Elle poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ses yeux parcourraient la pièce et accrochaient sur chaque vêtement, objet, photo, accessoire et meuble qui la composaient comme si elle voyait la pièce pour la première fois. Tout était à sa place. Rien n'avait bougé. Son lit était encore défait et son pyjama reposait négligemment sur le dos du fauteuil de la pièce. Elle se dirigea seule vers la commode où jonchaient les nombreux cadres photos de sa famille, de paysages qu'elle avait admirés et surtout des photos d'elle et du Docteur et pas seulement ce Docteur mais aussi celui vêtu de sa veste en cuir. Elle prit une photo de sa mère et Mickey entre les mains en souriant de nostalgie. Elle ne pourra plus jamais refaire de photos avec eux et encore moins les voir. Rose reposa la photo et se retourna vers le Docteur.

« Comment ? demanda-t-elle simplement en écartant les bras pour indiquer la chambre.

\- C'est grâce au Tardis. »

Il s'avança vers elle et attrapa sa main. Il la fit asseoir sur son lit avant de continuer.

« Elle a figé la pièce.

\- Elle est comme je l'ai laissée, exactement comme je l'ai laissée.

\- C'était le but recherché, je pense, répondit le sourire avec un sourire au coin.

\- Est-ce toi qui lui a demandé de le faire ou a-t-elle prise l'initiative d'elle-même ?

\- Elle l'a fait avant que j'y pense. Disons que j'avais du mal à réfléchir après… après… ton départ forcé, avoua-t-il en fixant ses mains.

\- Oh… »

Rose baissa la tête également et le silence régnait dans la chambre.

« Bon ! lança-t-il en retrouvant ton timbre de voix habituel et en se levant. Tu as besoin de te reposer et parler n'est pas vraiment le mieux à faire en ce moment. Je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas parler avec toi et en réalité, parler peut être un moyen de se détendre. Après tous les humains qui vont mal s'entretiennent bien avec un psychologue pour aller mieux, non ? Donc que ce je veux dire-

\- Docteur, l'interrompit Rose doucement, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Dieu, que ces monologues endiablés lui avaient manqué ! Le Docteur arrêta de gesticuler et la regarda.

« Désolé, je me suis emballé, s'excusa-t-il tout en passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Pas de soucis. »

Un autre silence s'installe.

« Je crois que je vais… commença le Docteur en indiquant la porte derrière lui. »

Le Docteur fit un pas en avant mais sentit que quelque chose le retenait. Jetant un regard vers l'arrière, le Seigneur du Temps rencontra des doigts qui tiraient sur le bas de sa veste puis Rose, avec la tête baissée.

« Reste avec moi ! S'il te plait, finit-elle par dire dans un souffle. »

Les yeux du Docteur s'agrandirent sous la surprise mais en voyant ses yeux humides, il reprit contenance rapidement. La main tendue de Rose commençait à trembler mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il la prit entre ses doigts et parcourut son pouce sur le dos de la main de Rose. Elle leva son regard vers lui.

La jeune fille avait dit ces mots avant d'y avoir vraiment réfléchie. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle avait paniqué. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule à nouveau. Elle voulait juste être rassurée, que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Avant son départ pour le monde de Pete, ils avaient souvent partagé un lit, surtout après Krop Tor. Ils avaient eu besoin de se sentir proche. A l'époque, même s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé, ils avaient eu, tous les deux, peur des mots que la créature avait prononcés en parlant de Rose. En vérité, elle ne voulait simplement pas le quitter. Rose se rendit compte alors que le Docteur n'avait toujours pas répondu.

« Mais, je comprends si tu ne veux pas, dit-elle en baissant la tête de nouveau. Ce n'est pas-

\- D'accord. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, surprise, alors qu'il soutint son regard.

« D'accord ?

\- D'accord, répéta-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle. (Il serra ses mains dans les siennes.) Je vais garder un œil sur toi pendant que tu te reposes.

\- Merci. »

Rose se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain accolée à sa chambre en prenant au passage son pyjama. Elle laissa derrière elle un Docteur pantois.

La jeune humaine leva les yeux vers son reflet dans le miroir et fut estomaquée par ce qu'elle y voyait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tout emmêlés et sales. Une fine couche de cendres recouvrée ses cheveux, étouffant la coloration qu'elle s'était faite à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur son visage et sur les quelques cicatrices qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait pourtant senti le sang sur sa joie plus tôt mais à présent seule une ligne rouge pouvait encore témoigner de cette écorchure. Parcourant son corps, elle constata que toutes les blessures, qu'elle s'était faite, avaient pratiquement disparues. Elle devina que le Docteur l'avait soigné quand elle était encore inconsciente. Seule sa jambe était encore en piteuse état puisqu'elle était bandée. La jeune fille grimaça en voulant la plier totalement. Il lui faudra plusieurs jours de repos pour qu'elle retrouve totalement sa mobilité. Après avoir enlevée ses derniers vêtements qu'elle allait d'ailleurs jeter vu leur état, elle se glissa dans la douche, la clé du Tardis toujours accroché à son cou. L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur sa peau lui faisait un bien fou. Elle frotta sans ménagement son corps avec le gel douche et ses cheveux avec le shampoing qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser dans son passage dans le monde parallèle. Elle voulait faire disparaître toute trace de cet incendie. Elle voulait faire disparaître toute trace de son séjour dans le monde de Pete. Elle voulait effacer de sa mémoire ces deux ans qu'elle avait perdues et passées loin du Docteur comme elle le faisait pour les traces de suies et de sangs. Elle avait tout gâché en lâchant ce levier. Rose avait combattu les Krillitanes et les Slitheen, les Daleks et même le Diable et c'était un fichu levier qui l'avait vaincu. Elle se sentait pathétique. Ses larmes se mélangeaient à l'eau qui nettoyait son corps. Sa peau devint rouge par son acharnement et bientôt les plaies que le Docteur avait soignées se seraient de nouveau ouvertes si Rose n'avait pas été interrompu par un bruit.

« Rose ? Tu vas bien ? Demanda le Seigneur du Temps en tapant légèrement à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Oui, oui, Docteur. J'arrive dans une minute, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. »

Elle sortit de la douche tout en s'essuyant et en séchant ses cheveux un minimum, enfila son pyjama rose favoris puis s'appuya sur le lavabo. Là, elle prit plusieurs respirations profondes pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions avant de se décider de pénétrer dans sa chambre et de rejoindre le Docteur.

Quand Rose entra dans la pièce, son regard se posa directement sur son lit. Le Docteur y été allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête alors qu'il fixait les étoiles qui imprimaient le plafond de la chambre de Rose et qu'elle aimait tant. Il avait ôté sa veste ainsi que ses converses et ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. Comme s'il avait senti le regard de la jeune fille, le Seigneur du Temps tourna sa tête vers elle et lui adressa un vrai sourire. Rose ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Par un simple mouvement de tête, il l'invita à le rejoindre. Ses doutes et inquiétudes s'envolèrent en un instant et elle se faufila sous les couvertures. Elle l'imita et regarda son plafond. Ces étoiles lui avaient tellement manqué. Dans le monde de Pete, elle n'avait pas la chance d'avoir une telle vue. Et même à l'extérieur, les étoiles et constellations n'étaient pas identiques à ceux de son monde d'origine. Le seul lien qui pouvait encore la rapprochait du Docteur n'existait pas dans l'univers parallèle. Ses yeux lui piquaient de nouveau et elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour repousser les larmes. Elle sentit alors un bras du Docteur s'enrouler autour de son ventre et allait caresser son épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle retira ses mains. Le Docteur était allongé sur le côté, sa tête appuyée sur son autre bras plié.

« Je ne dois pas être belle à voir, rigola Rose pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Ne dis pas ça, répondit tendrement

\- Non, en faite, je suis pathétique.

\- Rose... Tu n'as jamais et ne seras jamais pathétique. »

Rose détourna les yeux. Même s'il disait le contraire, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait en pensant à ce qui s'était passé, à tout ce qui s'était déroulé dans le monde de Pete et à ce qui se passait actuellement.

« Je n'arrête pas de pleurer...

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour être pathétique. »

Le Docteur la fixa et remonta sa main pour bercer sa joue. Rose inclina la tête sous le contact et ferma les yeux. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être de retour auprès de lui. Même un univers n'arrivait pas à les séparer. Du moins, pas définitivement. Elle posa sa propre main sur celle du Docteur avant d'ajouter en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-il d'un regard encore plus tendre.»

Il lui caressa la joue avec son pouce tout en se penchant en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Repose-toi à présent. »

Doucement, elle se dégagea de sa main et tourna son corps face à celui du Docteur. Il glissa son bras de nouveau autour de sa taille et s'allongea complètement sur l'oreiller voisin. Rose se rapprocha pour que sa tête touche la poitrine du Docteur. Elle soupira enfin d'aisance et ferma les yeux. Alors que le sommeil commençait à l'envelopper, elle entendit le Docteur.

« Rose ?

\- Hmmm, répondit une Rose endormie.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

Rose entrouvrit légèrement les yeux pour le regarder et pour lui adresser un sourire sincère. Le Docteur resserra son emprise autour du corps de Rose et elle se rapprocha davantage de lui pour caler sa tête dans son cou. Elle respira profondément, se détectant de sa proximité avant de se laisser emporter par le sommeil.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Transition

**Bonjour ! Encore une fois, désolée du retard. Ça en devient une habitude... Entre les vacances (qui n'en étaient pas), les problèmes familiaux et les problèmes de connexion, j'ai accumulé les maux de tête depuis août... **

**Bref, voici, le chapitre 6 qui est plutôt tranquille comme son titre l'indique mais j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de continuer à lire mon histoire.**  
**D'ailleurs, bienvenue aux petits nouveaux qui ont follow.**

**N'ayant plus de bêta lecteur (des intéressés ?), il ne peut que des fautes persistes donc excusez moi ! *se met à genoux***

**Je reviens vite avec la suite ;)**

* * *

**_Chapitre 6 : Transition._**

Rose balançait ses pieds dans le vide tout en regardant la nébuleuse du Papillon qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Le Docteur avait déployé les boucliers au-delà du Tardis ce qui lui avait permit d'ouvrir les portes du vaisseau et de s'asseoir à même le sol. La constellation du Scorpion était leur point de retour après chacune de leur aventure. C'était l'un des endroits que tous deux appréciaient le plus dans l'univers. La vue était magnifique et elle le trouvait encore davantage depuis son retour en songeant qu'elle aurait pu ne plus revoir ce genre de spectacle, coincée dans le monde de Pete. Jetant un regard derrière elle, elle aperçut le Docteur allongé face à terre, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'aux coudes et la tête plongeait dans une trappe, sous le grillage du Tardis. Le Seigneur du Temps et Rose avaient convenu qu'il serait plus sage de rester quelque jours à bord du vaisseau. Rose en avait besoin car malgré les soins du Docteur, sa jambe avait eu du mal à cicatriser totalement. Il avait même pensé l'emmener à l'hôpital de New New York mais elle avait refusé, l'assurant que le temps fera son œuvre. Sans compter que leur dernière visite dans cet hôpital n'avait pas été de tout repos, attendre dans le Tardis selon Rose était donc préférable. Elle reporta son regard sur sa jambe et constata heureuse qu'elle avait eu raison. Pliant et dépliant cette dernière sans difficulté, elle souriait, s'imaginant déjà courir à en perdre haleine dans une folle aventure. Toute autre trace de blessures sur son corps avaient également disparus bien qu'elle souffrait encore de quelques courbatures. Elle aurait espéré que ces derniers disparaissaient aussi vite que la piqueur sur son bras.

_Rose détourna le regard alors que l'aiguille s'enfonçait lentement dans le creux de son bras. Même si ces derniers temps, elle avait subi plusieurs fois ce genre d'acte médical, elle détestait toujours autant cela. Pete lui avait fait faire un bilan de santé complet, à elle ainsi qu'à Jackie, lors de leurs arrivées dans le monde parallèle et il avait insisté pour qu'elles le refassent régulièrement. Personne ne savait quelles répercutions sur l'organisme pouvait provoquer une exposition prolongée dans un autre univers. Ils les surveillaient donc étroitement. Pour l'instant, rien n'avait été trouvé aux deux voyageuses dimensionnelles mais les scientifiques de Torchwood n'étaient pas équipés comme l'était le Docteur. Plusieurs machines étaient réparties autour de l'infirmerie au sein du Tardis dont Rose ignorait leur nom et encore plus leur utilité. Elle avait finalement cédé au Docteur qui voulait effectuer quelques tests pour vérifier son état de santé, le lendemain de son retour. La jeune fille avait beau affirmer au Seigneur du Temps qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien, il ne voulait rien entendre sans l'avoir examiné lui même et avoir vu les résultats de ses propres yeux. Elle soupira, attirant l'attention du Docteur._

_« J'ai pratiquement fini Rose »_

_Sur ces mots, il retira la seringue de son bras arrachant une grimace de gêne à Rose dans le processus. Il appliqua une compresse et y fit pression durant quelques secondes pour arrêter le saignement._

_« __Voyons voir ce que nous dit ton sang, lança-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "_

_Rose leva les yeux au ciel alors que le Docteur, lunettes sur le nez, s'élança sur sa chaise à roulette jusqu'à la machine qui se trouvait derrière le lit où Rose était assisse. Il s'empara d'une éprouvette de son sang avant d'y intégrer un liquide bleuâtre qui se mélangea avec le liquide rouge pour s'y dissoudre complètement. Le Seigneur du Temps le plaça dans une centrifugeuse, et étiqueta un second tube de sang pur et un troisième pour les placer ensuite dans un socle, à l'intérieur d'une armoire en verre à sa droite. Il reprit la première éprouvette et en tira un échantillon. Il le plaça sous un microscope et regarda à travers les deux oculaires réglables._

_Quand le Docteur releva les yeux au bout de quelques minutes, Rose essuya de décrypter son expression pour découvrir le résultat, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Quelques secondes de plus passèrent dans un silence complet. Mal à l'aise et inquiète par le mutisme du Docteur, la jeune humaine se leva de son siège et alla se poster à la gauche du Seigneur du Temps. Ce dernier enleva sa paire de lunette qu'il fit reposer dans ses cheveux et inspecta de nouveau l'échantillon._

_« Alors ? Demanda Rose en remontant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.__»_

_Malgré son effort de se détendre, son impatience montait à chaque minute passée._

_« __Et bien... Commença le Docteur en tournant la tête vers elle. (Elle retint son souffle). Tu es en parfaite santé._

_\- Seigneur... Soupira-t-elle soulagée. J'ai cru que tu allais dire que j'avais quelques choses de grave vu ton comportement._

_\- A vrai dire, c'est ça qui me préoccupe un peu, avoua-t-il. D'après mon expérience, tu devrais avoir des séquelles de la manifestation de Bad Wolf et de ton passage dans le monde de Pete. Rien de significatif ! S'empressa d'ajouter le Docteur en voyant de regard horrifié de Rose. Rien qui ne soit néfaste pour toi... Enfin je pense._

_\- C'est rassurant, commenta Rose en croisant les bras._

_\- Sérieusement, un peu comme ce résidu qui nous entoure après avoir voyager dans l'univers parallèle. Bref, tu devrais avoir une trace dans ton sang de ces deux événements, même infime... Or, ce n'est pas le cas, expliqua-t-il en se pinçant l'arête de son nez._

_\- C'est une mauvaise chose ?_

_\- Disons que je ne comprends pas pourquoi et ça m'irrite. »_

_Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ses ménages courraient en tous sens à cet instant, cherchant une explication logique à ce problème. Si problème il y avait, parce que pour Rose, ce n'en était pas vraiment un. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses étranges depuis qu'elle connaissait le Docteur qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ne pas trouver ce qui aurait dû être présent._

_« Docteur, si ça n'a aucun conséquence sur ma santé, alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça, déclara Rose en agrippant le dos du siège du Docteur pour le tourner vers elle._

_\- Rose, tu sais bien que ça m'énerve quand je ne comprends pas quelques choses et encore plus quand tu es la principale concernée, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle pour la regarder._

_\- Justement ! La principale concernée te demande de laisser tomber pour l'instant. Je vais bien, très bien même donc cesse de te tracasser pour ça. OK ?_

_\- Je vais essayer, concéda le Docteur en soupirant. C'est comme pour cette capacité de traduction que tu semble avoir développé et que tu as découvert dans le monde parallèle. Je n'ai jamais vu quelques choses de semblable._

_\- Quand je pense que j'ai été horrifiée quand tu m'as appris, lors de notre premier voyage, que le Tardis entrait dans mon cerveau, sans mon autorisation, par télépathie. Et maintenant, je peux traduire de moi-même sans raison logique, se souvint Rose en rigolant et en tapotant sa tempe avec un doigt._

_\- Ouais, sourit le Docteur. Rose Taylor, la femme la plus mystérieuse de l'univers._

_\- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, répondit Rose en lui faisant son sourire malicieux, la langue entre ses dents._

_\- Mais promets-moi de me faire savoir au moindre symptôme qui apparaîtrait, demanda-t-il en redevenant sérieux._

_\- Marché conclu.__»_

Quasiment une semaine s'éteint écoulée depuis lors, et la jeune femme avait récupéré peu à peu, jour après jour. Mais le Docteur lui interdisait toujours de faire le moindre effort. Malgré ses protestations, elle avait dû accepter ses conditions mais à présent, cette inactivité commençait à la peser. Rose voulait agir, au moins aider le Docteur car conséquence de ce repos forcé, il avait entreprit une révision du Tardis. Après une année immobilisée par le Maitre et avoir servi comme machine à paradoxe, il avait promis de lui consacrer un peu de son temps, elle le méritait bien. Le tournevis sonique entre les dents, il relia deux files entre eux ce qui provoqua quelques étincelles. Il grinça des dents avant de les éloigner et d'inspecter l'extrémité d'un des files. Il lui donna un coup de tournevis sonique avant de le connecter de nouveau.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Rose se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le monde parallèle. Pete avait-il aménagée Torchwood Londres dans un autre lieu ? La ville ne pouvait pas se passer de l'organisation. Ils auraient eu besoin d'un quartier général le plus vite possible, de rassembler les agents et de découvrir qui se cachait derrière l'attaque de la tour. Avaient-ils des pistes ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et sa mère ? Avait-elle était attaqué aussi étant la femme du dirigeant d'un des postes le plus avancé de Torchwood ? Non. C'était l'organisation qu'on avait attaqué, pas ses membres. Vu l'heure de l'attaque Jackie était entrain de déposer Tony à son école, en plein centre ville. Difficile de faire quelque chose dans ces conditions. Rose regarda l'heure à son poignet. Il était près de 11h. Sa mère était-elle à la maison ou était-elle déjà partie chercher son plus jeune fils ? Que lui avait-elle dit pour expliquer la disparition de sa grande sœur ? Elle espérait juste que sa mère ne se faisait pas trop de soucis pour elle. La connaissant, elle pouvait aisément deviner dans quelle colère et quel chagrin elle était tombée quand on lui avait annoncé que sa fille était introuvable. Sans doute la croyaient-ils morte. Peut-être cela serait plus simple dans ce cas. S'ils croyaient qu'elle avait périe dans le bâtiment, ils se feraient moins de soucis que si elle avait disparu. C'était peut-être plus sinistre mais moins dure à supporter car morte, ils auraient pu faire leur deuil alors qu'ils étaient dans l'incertitude la plus totale en ce moment. Rose aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui envoyer un message, un simple signe de vie pour prouver à sa famille et amis qu'elle était dans son monde, qu'elle avait retrouvé le Docteur, qu'elle était à sa place. Mais pour l'instant, elle était considérée comme disparue voire morte. Rose était un fantôme pour sa mère, sa famille, ses amis. Elle soupira ce qui attira l'attention du Docteur toujours affairait sur ses files.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Rose ? demanda-t-il en retirant son tournevis d'entre ses dents. »

Laissant de côté ce qu'il faisait, il se releva et s'approcha de Rose avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, depuis son retour. Il la savait très proche de Jackie et il comprit que lorsque Rose soupirait, c'était parce qu'elle pensait à elle et au monde parallèle.

« Il me faudra du temps pour me faire à l'idée que je ne reverrai plus ma mère, répondit Rose tout en emmêlant une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts.

\- Si tu le veux vraiment, nous pourrions aller dans le passé, pour apercevoir ta mère, suggéra-t-il en se penchant en arrière pour s'appuyer sur ses mains. Mais cette fois, promets-moi de ne pas intervenir. »

Un sourire apparu aussitôt sur le visage fermé de Rose. Heureusement qu'il était là. Le Docteur était le seul à pouvoir lui remonter le moral. Elle était contente d'être revenue mais elle aurait préféré que cela soit dans d'autres circonstances, que sa famille soit au moins au courant.

« Mauvaise idée, dit-elle en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu me connais. La tentation serait trop grande. Bien que pour mon père, ce n'était pas du tout prémédité. Et si j'avais su les conséquences, jamais je ne l'aurai fait.

\- Je sais. »

Ils se souriaient mutuellement avant d'admirer l'univers qui s'offrait devant eux.

«_Au moins, ici, peu de choses ont changés_, songea-t-elle. »

Son retour dans le Tardis avait été moins difficile que son arrivée dans le monde de Pete. Elle avait emménagé avec sa mère dans l'immense manoir que son père adoptif possédait. Tout était neuf et rien ne lui appartenait vraiment. Toutes ses affaires et souvenirs, auxquelles elle tenait, étaient restés bloqué de l'autre côté du mur. Ici, elle avait retrouvé sa chambre qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. C'était sa chambre, c'était son chez elle. C'était pour cette raison que le Docteur ne s'était pas résigné à la supprimer car cette chambre signifiait trop de choses pour elle et pour lui. Durant leur séparation, le Docteur s'y été installé souvent, assis dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Il n'osait toucher à rien, comme si la chambre était une projection ou risquait de se briser sous son simple touché. Il y passait des heures, pensant à tout et à rien. Bien que d'y être lui faisait mal mais c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se couper du monde et retrouver Rose. Son parfum, ses affaires, ses photos des endroits qu'ils avaient visités, de Mickey, Jackie et du Docteur et d'elle, qu'ils avaient prises et qu'elle exposait fièrement sur les meubles… Il avait l'impression que Rose allait débouler à tout instant dans sa chambre et s'écroulait dans son lit, épuisée après une folle journée. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de Rose. Depuis son retour, ces quelques jours dans le Tardis les avaient donc rapprochés.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps tous les deux. Ils ne lâchaient plus. Dès que l'un manquait, l'autre partait inexorablement à sa recherche. De ce fait, une grande partie de leur journée se résumait à lire ensemble dans la grand bibliothèque, regarder des films avec un immense saladier de pop corn dans leur salle de cinéma, à parler et se remémorer leurs aventures passées en commun ou celles que le Docteur avait vécues avant sa rencontre avec Rose dans la cuisine en partageant un repas. Les deux n'avaient pas ri autant depuis leur séparation et ils en étaient bien conscients. Leur vie dépendait de la présence de l'autre.

Le Docteur lui prit alors la main et la serra sans aucune raison apparente sans même regarder Rose. Le geste lui était si naturel à présent. Il voulait juste sentir sa main dans la sienne pour se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas le fruit de son imagination mais bien là, dans le Tardis, avec lui. Il doutait souvent d'être sain d'esprit même une semaine après son retour. Elle entremêlait ses doigts aux siens et lui sourit, sourire qu'il lui rendit comme à chaque fois. Ils reprirent leur contemplation alors que Rose doutait de se qu'elle serait devenue si elle était restée coincer dans l'autre monde. Car une chose ne l'avait pas quitté depuis Krop Tor et c'était même accentuée quand elle était restée coincée dans le monde de Pete : ses cauchemars. Fréquemment, elle se réveillait en sursaut, toute en sueur et la peur au ventre. Elle ne se souvenait que peu de ses rêves mais l'impression qu'elle en gardait lui donnait des frissons, un sentiment de malaise et parfois même une peur incontrôlable, le temps qu'elle réalise qu'elle se trouvait en lieu sûr. Les autres nuits n'étaient pas plus calmes pour autant. Des rêves étranges lui rendaient visites. Ils n'étaient pas effrayants comme les premiers mais plutôt déroutants, elle avait dû mal à les suivre et à les comprendre. Mais comme à chaque fois, au réveil, les images devaient de plus en plus flous pour disparaître complètement. Au fil des nuits et des rêves, Rose s'était efforcée de se souvenir mais les images s'évanouissaient toujours. Seule une mélodie persistait. Une douce mélodie dont les paroles étaient sur le bord de ses lèvres sans jamais les franchir. Evidemment, elle avait fait des recherches dans le monde de Pete mais sans succès. Personne ne semblait connaitre cette chanson.

Du coup de l'œil, Rose aperçut le Docteur se redresser et commencer à gigoter sur place tout en jouant avec les doigts de Rose. Une question le tortillait depuis qu'il avait sondé l'esprit de sa compagne mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de la lui poser. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, cherchant la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet, puis se lança.

« Rose, tu… J'ai vu que tu habitais dans le manoir de Pete, avec ta famille dans l'autre univers. Est-ce que tu… enfin, tu vois… est-ce que tu voyais… bafouillait-il gêné sans la regarder.

\- Est-ce que je voyais… ? l'encouragea Rose alors qu'elle devinait ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Tu vois... Est-ce que tu... s'embrouillait-il de plus en plus. »

Il tourna son regard vers elle malgré tout alors qu'un petit rire perçaient à travers les lèvres de la jeune fille qui continuait à fixer l'univers.

« Désolé, non, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, gêné. C'était une question idiote. Ça ne me concerne pas.

\- Non, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Impossible… Je n'arrivais pas à passer à autre chose. Difficile d'oublier tout ça, expliqua-elle finalement, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. »

Les mots de Rose sur cette plage de Norvège lui venait régulièrement à l'esprit. « Je t'aime. » Le Docteur se demandait à chaque fois comment aurait été la suite, s'il avait pu finir cette phrase. Ni lui, ni elle, n'avaient abordé le sujet depuis son retour. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais le grand Seigneur du Temps avait peur que les sentiments de Rose avaient changés après 2 ans dans le monde de Pete. Après tout, ils avaient pensés que leur séparation serait définitive. Rose aurait très bien pu refaire sa vie de son côté, passer à autre chose. Sa réponse le rendait donc heureux. Tout n'était pas perdu. Il attendrait qu'elle se remette complètement en espérant ne pas briser leur si forte amitié.

« Docteur ? Appela Rose

\- Hmm… répondit le Docteur le sortant de ses pensés.

\- Il y a une question que je me pose aussi depuis mon retour. » Le Docteur tourna toute son attention à sa jeune compagne. « Comment se fait-il que j'ai directement atterrie dans le Tardis en traversant le Void ? J'aurai plutôt pensé que je serais arrivée dans la tour Torchwood de ce monde.

\- Tu te souviens de cette faille à Cardiff ?

\- Causé par Gwyneth en 1869 ? Elle est aussi présente dans le monde de Pete d'ailleurs.

\- Et bien, c'est par elle que tu es arrivée. Coïncidence ou pas, j'étais entrain de recharger les batteries du Tardis au même instant. Les boucliers étaient donc au plus bas et peut être que le Tardis t'a ressentie et à dévier légèrement ta route pour te réceptionner, expliqua le Docteur en se frottant la nuque.

\- Ça serait donc grâce au Tardis que j'ai atterri directement ici ?

\- Vraisemblablement. Mais nous n'aurons jamais la certitude. »

Rose regarda le retors par dessus son épaule avant de tapoter le sol d'une main.

« Bonne fille, ajouta Rose. »

Le Docteur afficha un sourire, fière de l'attention que portait le Tardis à sa jeune passagère. Le vaisseau appréciait vraiment Rose. Elle faisait tout pour Rose. Elle avait figé sa chambre lors du départ de cette dernière, raccourcissait les couloirs pour qu'elle atteigne plus rapidement l'endroit qu'elle souhaitait se rendre et même l'aidait à sauver le Docteur face aux Daleks. Il remercia le Tardis par la pensée et une douce chaleur lui répondit en reconnaissance.

Le silence se fit alors. Seul le doux ronronnement du Tardis se faisait entendre.

« Alors, où veux-tu aller ? demanda-t-il joyeusement à sa compagne avec un sourire au coin coupant court au calme régnant. »

Reprendre le voyage ? Les aventures ? Maintenant ? Et pourquoi pas ! Sa jambe ne la faisait plus souffrir, elle avait retrouvé le Docteur, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle avait hâte de repartir avec lui, main dans la main comme avant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant dans sa mémoire, un endroit qu'elle aurait aimé visiter. Grace à son travail à Torchwood, elle avait connu des planètes qu'elle n'avait pas encore visitées avec le Docteur. « Et si on inversait les rôles pour une fois ? ». Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui répondre quand elle se ravisa et un lieu lui revint en mémoire.

« Barcelone !

\- La ville ou la planète ?

\- La planète ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que tu m'as proposé d'y aller et finalement, on n'y a jamais mis les pieds. Enfin toi, si… surement… mais pas moi… »

La voix de Rose se perdit dans sa gorge. C'est vrai, ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait durant leur séparation ? Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien révélé sur ce sujet. Elle n'osait pas non plus lui demander. Peut-être avait-il eu d'autre compagnon ? Il n'avait même pas mentionné ses aventures passées. Elle fronça les sourcils se rappelant quelque chose que son esprit avait essayé de lui cacher.

« Docteur, durant… mon… absence, trancha-t-elle, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quand je suis arrivée dans le Tardis, il y avait quelqu'un avec toi, n'est ce pas ? »

Il aurait aimé que Rose ne lui pose jamais cette question. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de cette période. La disparition de Rose l'avait anéanti. Il se redressa et baissa la tête pour fixer ses converses. Il savait que Rose attendait une réponse mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Finalement, il commença tout simplement par le début, c'est-à-dire l'apparition de Donna en robe de marié dans le Tardis. Il lui révéla que c'était notamment grâce à elle s'il avait en quelque sorte remonté la pente après sa disparition. Ensuite, le Docteur lui raconta toutes ses aventures avec Martha : leur rencontre, leur escapade au temps de Shakespeare, le professeur Lazarus dont l'expérience avait mal tourné, leur retrouvaille avec Jack et le voyage vers Utopia, où ils avaient rencontrés un Seigneur du Temps et comment il l'avait perdu. Il lui racontait tout. Absolument tout, comme s'il avait besoin de vider son sac.

« D'un côté, j'étais soulagé de te savoir dans le monde parallèle à ce moment-là, révéla le Docteur, son regard perdu au loin. Je n'aurais pas supporté de te savoir sur Terre alors que le Maitre détruisait tout sur son sillage ou pire que tu sois entre ses mains. »

Il regarda ses mains et serra les poings. Que serait-il arrivé si Rose était là ? Il ne serait le dire et ne préférait même pas y penser car il savait que les choses auraient été différentes et sans doute pas dans le bon sens. Il ferma les yeux pour effacer les images que son esprit lui imposait mais elles n'étaient que plus présentes. Pourquoi penser à ça maintenant alors que tout c'était terminé ? Cette année avait été effacé de l'esprit de toute la population et pourtant, il ne se sentait pas aussi soulagé qu'il aurait du l'être. La mort du Maitre lui pesait encore sur la conscience. Il le maudissait pour ne pas avoir voulu se battre. Ils étaient les deux derniers Seigneurs du Temps. Ils auraient pu s'épauler l'un à l'autre. Mais le Maitre en avait décidé autrement. Il sentit alors une douce pression sur ses mains et se tourna vers Rose.

Elle ne l'avait pas interrompit, écoutant avec attention tout ce que par quoi le Docteur était passé mais son mutisme soudain l'inquiétait. Quand, le Docteur leva les yeux vers elle, elle pu y voir toute ses blessures et sa solitude. Il croyait avoir trouvé quelqu'un de son peuple qui pouvait le comprendre. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le remplacer. Elle n'était pas un Dame du Temps mais elle ferait de son mieux car même si elle ne souvenait pas très bien de ce moment, elle avait gardé des sensations lorsqu'elle avait adsorbé le cœur du Tardis et avait alors ressentit ce que son peuple voyait en permanence. Elle lui sourit alors pour le rassurer. Il ne sera plus jamais seul.

« J'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais rencontrer Donna et Martha. Il faudrait que je les remercie d'avoir veillé sur toi, lui dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude pour le distraire de ses sombres pensées. »

Les épaules du Docteur s'affaissèrent et il se détendit instantanément.

« Ça pourrait se faire, répondit-il en saisissant le lobe de son oreille. On pourra toujours y faire un tour, un de ces jours. Mais pour l'instant… »

Il se leva précipitamment en entraînant Rose par la main. Elle se laissa emporter par sa fougue sachant à l'avance ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Elle connaissait l'expression qu'il arborait et savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Il referma les portes du Tardis et se dirigea vers la console, la jeune femme sur ses pas. Il lâcha finalement la main de Rose pour manipuler les boutons et levier qui se trouvaient devant lui. Le Seigneur du Temps s'arrêta et adressa un large sourire à sa compagne qui riait déjà.

« Barcelone nous voilà ! »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le voyage reprend

**Bonsoir, j'espère que vous allez bien ? J'ai passé quelques semaines difficiles (encore) mais les choses commencent à rouler plus normalement maintenant. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire depuis quelques mois et quand j'en ai, je fais plus de l'édition de texte déjà écrit que de l'écriture pure et dure de la suite de l'histoire. Du coup, je n'avance pas beaucoup... . Bref ! On va essayer de changer ça !  
**

**Ça me fait plaisir de voir que les nombre de followers et de favorite augmentent peu à peu et que donc cette histoire plaise. Merci ! :)**

**A bientôt !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Le voyage reprend._**

Le Docteur avait à peine fini sa phrase, que la Tardis les secoua en tous sens, obligeant ses occupants à s'accrocher à tout ce qui leur tombait sous les mains. Le vaisseau semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les malmener. Le rire de Rose résonna dans la salle de contrôle. Jetant un coup d'œil vers sa compagne, le Docteur la retrouva agrippée à la barre en métal à la basse de la colonne centrale. Il éclata de rire également tout en se déplaçant vers elle. Barcelone n'était pas la planète à coté et il a fallut quelques minutes avant que le Tardis ne s'immobilise totalement, non sans avoir envoyé le Docteur et Rose au sol. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire à nouveau tout en se relevant. C'était le retour de l'équipe de légende. Le Docteur attrapa son manteau et l'enfila. Il ouvrit la porte du Tardis.

« Après vous, Miss Tyler, lui dit-il en se penchant légèrement en avant pour faire une courbette, un bras derrière son dos, et en indiquant l'extérieur de l'autre. »

Rose lui sourit et sans se faire plus prier, sortit du vaisseau. Devant elle se trouvait un immense complexe d'un blanc immaculé. De nombreuses tours la composaient et s'élevaient dans les airs sans jamais se finir. Au centre du complexe, une autre tour surpassait toutes ses voisines en taille. Des parcelles reliaient les différents tours et permettaient aux piétons d'y accéder facilement excepté la tour centrale. Cette dernière était isolée des autres. Rose tourna lentement sur elle-même pour admirer les alentours, les yeux levaient vers les cieux. Les bâtiments, derrière elle, étaient plus modestes mais n'en restaient pas moins impressionnants pour la jeune femme. Elle se sentait si petite au milieu de cette cité géante. Des personnes de toutes races, avec des couleurs de peau différentes déambulaient dans les rues et passerelles. Elle n'en reconnu que peu, signe qu'elle ignorait encore beaucoup de l'Univers. Ils les croisèrent mais personne ne prêta attention à elle, ni au Docteur. Bien que les vêtements de ces derniers n'étaient pas à la mode des lieux, ils semblaient passer inaperçus. Elle reporta son regard sur le bâtiment blanc et se demandait dans quels matériaux il avait été construit. On aurait dit du verre car les lumières se reflétaient sur les murs des bâtiments et inondaient toute la cité de lumière, mettant alors en valeur la beauté des lieux. Jamais elle n'avait encore vu quelque chose d'aussi beau et en restait bouche bée.

« Wow ! »

Le Docteur s'avança vers elle et se posta à ses côtés avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il n'était pas venu ici depuis très longtemps mais il savait que ce lieu plairait à Rose. Cette cité était réputée dans tout l'univers pour son architecture si grandiose. Tout semblait immense comme si cette ville avait été construite pour des géants. Il adorait provoquer ce genre de réaction à ses compagnons de voyage. Toute cette admiration que le Docteur lisait dans les yeux de ses amis quand ils voyaient quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire, le faisait toujours sourire et lui provoquait un sentiment de fierté.

Un homme passa alors devant eux en leur adressant à peine un regard. Derrière lui, un animal à quatre pattes le suivait en trottinant. Quand il fut assez éloigné, Rose et le Docteur se regardèrent.

« Les chiens sans nez, dirent-ils en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Bienvenue à Barcelone, la capitale de cette planète ! lança le Docteur en levant les bras au ciel en se tournant vers Rose après quelques minutes de fou rire. Il est précisément 11h13 du matin et les portes de l'exposition universelle viennent d'ouvrir !

\- L'exposition universelle ? répéta Rose intriguée en essuyant ses larmes de rire. »

Il offrit son bras à Rose qui s'en saisit et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment central. Les yeux de Rose se ne détachaient pas du lieu de leur destination. Cette tour était si imposante. Du sommet, elle était convaincue que la vue sur la cité qu'elle offrait était des plus magnifiques. Il fallait qu'elle voie ça !

« L'exposition universelle ressemble à celle qui se déroule sur Terre, expliqua le Docteur tout en marchant. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent sur la route principal et de là, où ils se trouvaient, Rose pouvait voir une immense foule devant le bâtiment. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle remarqua que la route traversait toute la ville. Quelques véhicules volaient mais la plus grosse partie circulait encore au sol cependant seulement dans la partie basse de la ville car, où ils se trouvaient, les piétons étaient rois.

« Sauf qu'ici, continua-t-il, il faut bien qu'il ait une différence sinon ça ne serait pas aussi intéressant… Je veux dire qui voudrait voir une exposition concernant une seule planète… enfin bref… l'exposition ne réunit pas seulement les technologies, progrès et découvertes de Barcelone mais aussi celui de très nombreuses planètes de l'univers et c'est là, que ça devient plus intéressant. Toutes les merveilles de cet univers, de ces dernières années réunis en un seul lieu. C'est juste…

\- Fantastique ? Demanda-elle en lui souriant, sa langue entre les dents.

\- Je ne l'aurai pas mieux dit ! Allons-y ! »

Avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, il lui prit la main et se mit à courir avec Rose à ses côtés, provoquant encore une fois les rires de la jeune fille. C'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure, ils le sentaient tous les deux.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de ce qui semblait être l'entrée de l'immense bâtiment, plus la foule était abondante et grouillante, impatiente d'avancer. Et le flux continu venant des routes adjacentes ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Malgré la largeur de la route qui était conséquente, les gens peinait à avancer. La popularité de cette exposition surprenait Rose tout comme l'architecture des lieux. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, la jeune femme parvenait à peine à voir le sommet du bâtiment. Elle se demandait combien d'étages il possédait et en combien de temps il fallait pour en atteindre le dernier. Le Docteur se faufila parmi la foule agglutinée sans lâcher la main de Rose qui le suivait tant bien que mal. Il jetait des regards vers elle, de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'elle suivait sans trop de difficulté. Il avait oublié que cette exposition était l'une des plus prisées de l'univers et que ce dernier envahissait toujours les lieux à chaque événement. La foule se fit de plus en plus oppressante au fur et à l'heure qu'ils s'approchaient. Soudain, le Docteur s'arrêta, ne pouvant simplement plus avancer, et Rose le heurta de plein fouet, ne voyant pas ce qui se trouvait devant elle à part le Docteur. Elle n'avait pas pu l'éviter.

« Aiie !

\- Désolé, lui souffla-t-il en se tournant vers elle. »

Elle se massa le nez de sa main libre pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

« La prochaine fois, préviens moi, maugréa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. »

Il lui adressa un sourire pour se faire pardonner et se retourna de nouveau vers le bâtiment.

« Ca va prendre un temps monstre, s'écria le Docteur frustré. »

Rose se plaça à ses côtés afin de comprendre la réaction du Docteur. Une longue file d'attente s'étendait sur le parvis en forme de zigzag. Les centaines de personnes attendaient leur tour calmement. Vu la lenteur avec laquelle avançait la file d'attente, ils en auraient pour toute la journée rien que pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Or, le Docteur n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Se tournant vers lui, Rose savait qu'il était entrain de chercher une solution pour les faire entrer plus rapidement. Les yeux du Docteur arpentaient les environs à la recherche de quelque chose. Il s'arrêta finalement et un sourire apparue sur ses lèvres. Suivant son regard, Rose tomba sur un groupe de … touristes ? Elle leva un sourcil sous l'incompréhension. Qu'est ce que le Docteur voulait faire avec un groupe de touriste ? Ils étaient une bonne trentaine et possédaient tous un pass accroché autour du cou. Sans attendre, ils reprirent alors leur marche dans leur direction.

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait au Seigneur du Temps pour les faire entrer. Ils allaient tout simplement s'incruster dans le groupe pour passer la sécurité de l'entrée. Une fois fait, Rose et le Docteur s'en iront de leur côté. C'était quand même plus sympa que de traîner dans les tuyaux d'aération ou de forcer une porte arrière avec son tournevis sonique... Ou peut-être pas. Mais vu que l'entrée était divisée en plusieurs sections dont celles des groupes, ils seraient entrés en moins de deux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centaines de mètres du fameux groupe de touristes qui s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le bâtiment sans le moindre souci. Il fallait mieux que les responsables du groupe ne les voient pas. Si c'était le cas, ils pourraient se faire refuser l'entrée. A tour de rôle, les touristes présentèrent leur pass aux gardes qui étaient en poste et disparurent dans le hall. Finalement, entrainant une fois de plus Rose derrière lui, le Docteur s'adressa à l'un des gardes des sections groupes à l'entrée.

« Bonjour monsieur, s'écria-t-il feignant le soulagement, vous allez sans doute pouvoir nous aider ! »

Il lâcha la main de Rose et entreprit de chercher dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Rose ne pipa mot, se laissant embarquer par le Docteur. Elle avait une totale confiance en lui, elle n'avait donc pas de soucis à se faire mais elle se demandait quand même ce qu'il fabriquait.

« Voilà ! finit-il par dire en levant son papier psychique juste devant le nez du garde. »

A ce moment, tout devint beaucoup plus clair aux yeux de Rose. Les papiers psychiques étaient une vieille ruse du Docteur pour les laisser entrer où ils voulaient à la barbe des individus et prétendre être ce qu'ils n'étaient pas.

« Nous faisons partie d'un groupe mais ma jeune amie, ici présente (il enroula son bras autour de la taille de Rose) s'étant un peu éloigné pour admirer votre magnifique cité, je l'ai donc suivi. Vous savez les femmes et le sens de l'orientation... soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Hey, protesta Rose en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du Docteur.

\- Bref, quand nous sommes revenus, notre groupe était déjà parti et il ne peut qu'être à l'intérieur ! Et voici nos billets ! ajouta-il en arborant une nouvelle fois ses papiers psychiques. Enfin, mon billet d'entrée ! Le « +1 », c'est Rose ! Et Rose, c'est ma jeune amie ! »

Le Docteur avait parlé si rapidement que le garde avait eu du mal à tout saisir. Il inspecta plus attentivement le papier que lui présentait le Docteur et arqua un sourcil.

« "+1" ? demanda-t-il en regardant le Docteur.

\- C'est moi ! se manifesta la jeune femme.

\- Oui ! On fait des économies de papier ! Comme on est ensemble, on a tout inscrit sur un seul billet. Vous savez l'écologie et tout ça, tenta-t-il d'expliquer avec un grand sourire pour noyer le poisson. »

Le garde fronça les sourcils et regarda de nouveau le soi-disant billet. Décidément, son travail l'épuisait ou il commençait à avoir des problèmes de vue car pendant quelques secondes, il lui semblait que le papier que l'homme lui présentait était vierge de toute écriture. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place et fixa le papier qui était… un véritable billet.

« Vous pouvez passer, trancha-t-il finalement.

\- Merci ! »

Le garde s'effaça pour les laisser passer et sans attendre le Docteur et Rose s'élancèrent dans l'immense hall.

« Dépêchons-nous, il se doute de quelque chose, murmura le Docteur à l'oreille de Rose en l'invitant à accélérer le pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai pu lire dans son regard qu'il ne voyait aucun billet.

\- C'est possible ça ? voulut savoir Rose.

\- Certaines personnes développent naturellement le don de contrer les papiers psychiques de bas niveau, lui expliqua-t-il. C'est rare, très rare même, mais possible.»

Ils se mêlèrent rapidement à la foule du hall, à l'opposé de l'entrée pour se faire oublier du garde. Rose en profita pour inspecter les lieux. Le hall était construit tout en verre mais bizarrement, malgré la chaleur apparente à l'extérieur, l'air était plutôt frais à l'intérieur. De nombreux piliers autour de l'immense salle supportaient le toit transparent. De grands escaliers desservaient le premier étage où les visiteurs pouvaient emprunter les ascenseurs pour accéder aux niveaux supérieurs. Rose monta quelques marches du grand escalier et admirait la salle qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Les centaines d'individus marchaient et courraient en tout sens pour rejoindre l'escalier pour commencer la visite. Enfin, elle aperçue une plateforme ronde au centre de la pièce où des dizaines de personnes en uniforme guidaient les visiteurs égarés devant l'affichage récapitulant les planètes et leur répartition dans l'immeuble.

Il y avait tellement de choses à voir et à découvrir que le Docteur avait eu du mal à choisir par quoi commencer. Finalement, ils se sont mis d'accord pour faire chaque étage jusqu'au sommet, enfin jusqu'au moment où Rose découvrit que la tour était composée de près de 200 étages. Un immense escalier et trois ascenseurs situés au centre de l'édifice les desservaient. Chaque étage était attribué à une planète où cette dernière pouvait montrer son savoir faire dans différents secteurs : industriel, technologique, culture, armement, sciences et chimie... Le Docteur expliqua à Rose l'importance de cette exposition universelle. C'était ainsi une vitrine technologique et industrielle des différents mondes et races qui y participaient. Une mise en avant de la technologie qui attirerait les entreprises, augmenterait l'offre de travail, et peut-être même la population de la planète. Le tourisme pouvait aussi en bénéficier. Que de biens-faits qui pouvaient accroître l'économie et le pouvoir d'une planète… L'enjeu était donc important pour chacun d'eux car c'était le futur de chaque monde qui pouvait se jouer ici.

Il aurait fallu plusieurs jours pour que le Docteur et Rose puisse vraiment tout visiter. Ils arpentaient donc finalement les allées aux grès de leurs envies. Pour Rose, tout n'était que découverte. Elle était émerveillée par tout ce qui l'entourait et écoutait attentivement les explications du Docteur sur les différents objets et les différentes cultures qui leur étaient présentés dans chaque pavillon. Le Docteur était un véritablement moulin à parole. Jamais encore, Rose ne l'avait vu aussi enthousiaste . Elle essayait de tout retenir mais avait rapidement abandonné l'idée au fur et à mesure de la visite. Elle se contenta finalement de ne se souvenir que de l'essentiel à chaque fois. Peut-être en aurait-elle besoin un jour ou l'autre.

En une petite journée, ils n'avaient visité que 65% de l'exposition d'après les dires du Docteur. Ce dernier avait entrainé Rose dans tout le bâtiment, courant de gauche à droite, de bas en haut, c'était donc avec soulagement qu'elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la buvette installée au 199eme étage soit l'avant dernier étage de la tour. Elle soupira de fatigue et s'écroula sur la table en face d'elle.

« Tu vas voir c'est les meilleures de tout l'univers. Je n'en ai jamais mangé d'aussi bonne autre part qu'ici ! »

Elle sourit immédiatement en apercevant l'immense verre remplie de boules de glaces recouvertes de chantilly que le Docteur lui avait posé juste devant les yeux. Ce dernier tira une chaise, enleva son imperméable et s'installa juste en face de sa compagne un verre de glace devant lui également.

Elle se redressa et attrapa la cuillère avant de la fourrer dans le verre et de porter un grand morceau de glace à sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux violemment quand la substance entra en contact avec son palais, la faisant frissonner.

« C'est froid !

\- Zest bien le but, rigola le Docteur la bouche pleine. »

Elle lui tira la langue et continua à manger mais plus doucement cette fois. Elle reconnut le goût de la vanille et du chocolat. Même à l'autre bout de l'univers, ces parfums étaient donc connus. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin de demander le parfum qu'avait prit le Docteur. C'était sans aucun doute une glace à la banane.

« Alors ça t'a plû ? demanda le Docteur.

\- Oui ! Je ne me serais jamais douter qu'il existait une exposition universelle. Je veux dire... vraiment universelle... de l'univers. Mais je suis exténuée, avoua Rose en s'enfonçant dans son siège. »

Le Docteur rigola. Lui, au contraire, n'était pas du tout fatigué. Mais il était un Seigneur du Temps et avait donc une endurance plus élevée que celle de Rose.

« Ta jambe ne te fait pas trop souffrir ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, soucieux.

\- Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle lui sourit avant de piocher de nouveau dans son verre.

« On peut donc continuer ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en levant précipitamment la tête pour le fixer. On n'a pas tout fait déjà ?

\- Il nous reste une seule chose et elle va te plaire, j'en suis sur. J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. C'est le clou du spectacle, la cerise sur le gâteau avec beaucoup de crèmes et de chantilly.

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ? tenta-t-elle.

\- Tu verras. »

Le Docteur lui fit un clin d'œil avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. La curiosité de Rose avait été titillée et elle ne cessa de poser des questions sur leur destination et sur ce qu'ils les attendaient en montant les marches qui les séparaient du dernier étage.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Fin de soirée explosive

**Bonsoir à tous. Après une opération au visage et quelques semaines de convalescence, me revoilà ! \o/ Je ne suis pas totalement remise bien évidemment mais je peux me poser devant le PC de nouveau et vous sortir le chapitre 8 ! **

**Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin ! ;)  
****Je viens de relire le chapitre et de corriger les fautes mais comme d'habitude, il se peut que certaines passent à travers les mailles du filet. **

**Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! :D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Fin de soirée explosive.**_

Le 300eme étage était tout simplement le toit du bâtiment. On ne pouvait y accéder que par l'escalier, l'ascenseur s'arrêtant au niveau précédent. Des rambardes entouraient le bord, pour éviter tout accident. C'était le seul obstacle qui séparait les individus d'une chute mortelle. En parcourant l'étage des yeux, Rose remarqua que plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient déjà sur le toit et semblaient attendre quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant, son attention fut attirée par l'immensité qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle courut jusqu'au bord et s'appuya sur la rambarde en admirant la vue. Le Docteur la rejoignait et se posta à ses côtés en appuyant ses avant-bras sur la barre. Le point de vue était magnifique. Aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle put constater que la ville se déployait sur plusieurs kilomètres tout autour de la tour au sommet de laquelle ils se tenaient. Les bâtiments étaient tous élégants et harmonisaient à la perfection des uns avec les autres. L'architecte de cette cité était un génie. Au-delà des portes de la ville, un désert s'étendait et se perdait dans l'horizon. Il n'y avait que du sable à perte de vue mais d'autres villes existaient puisqu'elle remarqua une gare à quelques rues d'eux et des rails suspendus à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sable qui partaient dans plusieurs directions différentes hors de la ville.

« Cette ville est vraiment magnifique, commenta Rose.

\- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, et un autre spectacle commencera.

\- Un autre spectacle ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Encore un peu de patience, Rose. »

Elle leva un sourcil en le regardant avant de reprendre sa contemplation. Qu'est ce que le Docteur lui réservait cette fois ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en répondant à Rose. Il avait choisi ce jour particulier car il savait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, que cela se produirait et autant finir cette journée en beauté.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le soleil commença à se coucher baignant la ville de sa lumière orangée. Le ciel était dégagé, aucun nuage n'était en vue. C'était vraiment le jour parfait pour ce genre d'événement. Baissant ses yeux vers Rose, il remarqua qu'elle se frottait les bras comme pour se réchauffer. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. La nuit tombait et avec elle, la température. Et c'était encore plus vrai à Barcelone, puisque la ville se situait en plein milieu d'un désert et elle ne portait qu'une simple veste par-dessus un t-shirt. Il déplia son imperméable qu'il avait gardé en main et le posa sur les épaules de Rose. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« J'aurai dû me douter que tu aurais froid une fois la nuit venue, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir froid toi ?

\- Moi ? Nan ! Je suis un Seigneur du Temps. Je peux supporter un peu de fraicheur, lui répondit-t-il en souriant et en haussant les épaules. »

Malgré sa réponse, Rose l'ignora. Elle enleva le manteau et le posa sur les épaules du Docteur. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et se colla à lui, posant sa joue contre son torse. Le manteau les enveloppait ainsi tous les deux.

« Comme ça, tout le monde est content. »

Il lui répondit par un sourire et embrassa le sommet de sa tête avant d'y poser son menton. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la serra légèrement. Ce dernier avait encore du mal à se rendre compte que Rose était bel et bien revenue. Il redoutait de se réveiller et que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Un doux et ignoble rêve qui lui rappellerait ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve ! Elle était bien là, dans ses bras. Être ici, à l'exposition, avec Rose, l'avait boosté comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps. Vivre une journée avec Rose lui avait tant manqué. Rose lui avait tant manqué.

La nuit s'était totalement installée à présent. Les étoiles brillaient de toute leur lumière dans le ciel. Il leva les yeux en murmurant à l'oreille de Rose.

« Ca va bientôt commencer. »

Rose se décala vers arrière tout en gardant ses mains autour du Docteur et suivit son regard. Une première boule de feu parcourut alors le ciel illuminant la cité sur leur passage avant de s'évanouir dans l'horizon.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le point de chute. »

Mais son attention vu attirée par un nouveau flash et elle releva la tête. Une deuxième boule de feu traversa de nouveau le ciel, suivit rapidement par une troisième et rapidement le ciel s'illumina de mille feux par des dizaines d'entre eux.

« Un groupe de météorites entre dans l'atmosphère de la planète, expliqua le Docteur. Mais ces météorites sont beaucoup plus grosses que celles qu'on peut voir depuis la Terre. L'atmosphère, ici, est différente également. Beaucoup plus épaisse et composée de gaz qui n'existent pas sur Terre. Ce qui donne cet effet et cette lumière intense.

\- Des étoiles filantes à l'autre bout de l'univers. C'est… beau. »

Rose se retourna pour admirer le ciel plus facilement et s'adossa au torse du Docteur. Il enroula alors ses bras autour de Rose et elle posa ses mains sur les siennes. La jeune femme avait déjà vu des étoiles filantes mais jamais de tel spectacle. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de boules de feu quand elle était arrivée à plus d'une vingtaine. Elle regarda le Docteur par dessus son épaule.

« Tu savais donc que ça allait se produire. »

La phrase sonnait plus comme une constatation qu'à une question. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois ses cheveux. Elle pouvait deviner son sourire. Ils profitaient tous les deux du spectacle que la nature leur offrait quand un grand fracas se fit entendre au loin. Se tournant vers l'Ouest de la ville, ils aperçurent une épaisse fumée noire s'élevant d'un quartier. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? La cité était connue pour son calme, sa pacification. Il n'avait que peu de problème habituellement. Or, à l'instant, il crut même entendre un cri. Se détachant de Rose, il se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde. D'autres cris lui parvinrent, suivit d'une alarme qui retentit dans toute la ville.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

\- Docteur ? »

Rose s'approcha de lui et regarda les rues en contre bas de la tour. Des personnes courraient dans leur direction à en perdre haleine et jetaient des regards apeurés en arrière. La place devant le bâtiment se remplissait de plus en plus alors que les visiteurs de l'exposition sortaient pour comprendre l'agitation qui régnait à l'extérieure. La foule présente à l'étage se regroupait autour d'eux poussée par la curiosité.

Le Docteur et Rose dévalèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de sauter dans un ascenseur bondé de visiteurs. Le Docteur fixait inlassablement le compteur d'étages qui, à son avis, descendait bien trop lentement. Il n'avait pas pu voir la cause de ce raffut mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Rose n'osa pas poser de questions. Elle se contenta de le suivre mais elle maudissait déjà celui qui avait gâché leur fin de soirée.

L'alarme sonnait toujours quand la voix de l'ascenseur leur annonça le 1er étage. Arrivée dans le grand hall, le Docteur se figea au sommet de l'escalier en constatant l'agitation plus bas.

L'entrée était complètement bouchée alors qu'elle n'était seulement à quelques mètres d'eux. Personne n'entrait, ni ne sortait. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour observer la cause de toute cette agitation. Plusieurs personnes en uniforme maintenaient la foule comme ils le pouvaient. Le Docteur se demandait comment il n'y avait pas encore eu de débordement.

« Ne jamais venir à l'exposition le premier jour, constata-t-il en grimaçant. »

La foule commençait à s'agiter et bientôt d'autres personnes se pressèrent derrière eux, les obligeant à entrer dans cette hystérie. Tout le monde tentait d'accéder à la sortie mais il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, augmentant l'atmosphère électrique de la pièce. Le Docteur jeta des regards à droite et à gauche, cherchant une solution pour les tirer de là avant qu'une émeute n'éclate. Les gardes semblaient avoir de plus en plus de mal à contenir la foule et il fallait mieux qu'ils ne soient pas là quand ils céderaient au risque de se faire piétiner.

« Docteur ! »

Se tournant vers Rose qui était restée en arrière, il l'aperçut, coincée entre plusieurs personnes. Embarqué par la foule, ils allaient bientôt être séparés. Le Docteur réussit à saisir sa main tendue vers lui. Seules leurs mains toujours reliaient leur permettaient encore de garder une certaine proximité mais il sentait les doigts de Rose glisser des siens. Sans ménagement, il écarta finalement les individus qui les séparaient et rejoignit Rose qu'il enveloppa de ses bras.

« Sortons d'ici. »

Elle hocha de la tête et ils s'éloignèrent pour atteindre un lieu plus calme vers les ascenseurs. Des voix dans la foule s'élevèrent de forcer le passage alors que les cris dehors se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La foule était tellement nombreuse qu'elle occultait toute vision vers l'extérieur. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser toute ces personnes coincées dans l'immeuble alors que quelque chose de grave semblait se produire à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage. Si personne ne mettait à terme à cette cohue, cela allait mal se terminer.

« Docteur, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Rose. »

Rose était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle regarda frénétiquement dans tous les sens mais ne trouva rien pour les aider. Le seul accès était ces portes mais impossible de les atteindre.

Une rafale de coups de feu retentit à l'extérieur. Un silence pesant tomba dans le hall et tous s'arrêtèrent pour entendre la suite des événements. Une autre rafale. Quelqu'un à l'extérieur du bâtiment accourrut vers les gardes de l'entrée et prit alors la parole.

« La situation est sous contrôle ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il pouvait, espérant se faire entendre par le plus grand nombre.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe à l'extérieur ? s'éleva une voix dans la foule.

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire d'avantage pour le moment mais restez dans le bâtiment !

\- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas nous le dire ?! s'énerva un autre individu.

\- Veuillez regagner les étages supérieurs, ordonna-t-il. Ce bâtiment est l'un des plus sûrs de… »

Des cris et des nouveaux coups de feu se firent entendre encore plus près qu'il n'avait jamais été. Les chuchotements dans la foule reprirent et les gens se remirent à pousser pour accéder à la sortie. Ils n'étaient pas dupes et avaient compris que ce que disait cet agent n'était pas toute la vérité. L'immeuble était peut-être l'endroit le plus sure de la cité mais c'était aussi un piège pour se retrouver enfermer alors que la menace venait dans leur direction.

Le Docteur parcourut alors le hall du regard et s'arrêta en tomba sur l'immense guichet centrale. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction, essayant de se frayer un passage parmi la foule tenant fermement Rose par la main. Il mit plusieurs minutes à l'atteindre et sauta par-dessus le comptoir quand il y parvint. Sa jeune compagne était perplexe en le regardant faire. En fouillant, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et le pointa sur le micro qu'il tenait en main. Rose le rejoignit alors derrière le comptoir devinant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il allait tout simplement parler. Le pouvoir des mots, c'était la principale arme du Docteur. Il monta finalement sur le comptoir en s'aidant d'une chaise et porta le micro à sa bouche.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, gardez votre calme, tenta-t-il pour attirer leur attention. »

Mais tous l'ignoraient, préférant parler et hurler couvrant ainsi la voix du Docteur. Il retenta plusieurs fois avant de s'accroupir vers Rose.

« Ils ne m'écoutent même pas, s'énerva le Docteur.

\- Laisses-moi essayer, veux-tu ? demanda Rose en tendant la main. »

Sans protester, le Docteur l'aida à monter à ses côtés et lui transmit le micro que Rose fit sauter dans sa main.

« Attention à tes oreilles, prévint-elle avec un sourire.

\- Fais-toi plaisir ! »

Elle ricana avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres. Elle remercia Mickey de lui avoir apprit à siffler dès leur plus jeune âge. Sans retenue, elle souffla aussi fort qu'elle pouvait et son sifflement résonna rapidement dans tout le bâtiment, imposant le silence dans le hall, obligeant ainsi les personnes qui s'y trouvaient de se couvrir les oreilles de leurs mains. Quand Rose s'arrêta, la foule se tourna vers le comptoir où elle se tenait. Les bruits de tires ainsi que l'alarme se faisaient toujours entendre et n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

« Merci, souffla le Docteur impressionné en récupérant le micro. (Rose lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.) Mesdames, Messieurs, je comprends votre incompréhension mais il ne faut pas céder à la panique. Nous allons évacuer le bâtiment dans le calme. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Le calme ? C'est le foutoir dehors et vous voulez que nous nous calmions ? demanda outré un visiteur.

\- Oui, c'est exactement parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur que nous devons agir dans le calme. Votre comportement est indigne de cette cité ! répondit le Docteur, les yeux virés sur les individus qui lui faisaient face.

\- Qui êtes-vous d'abord pour avoir le culot de nous insulter de la sorte ?

\- Le Docteur ! »

Pendant ce temps, Rose se glissa hors du comptoir et fit le chemin inverse de toute à l'heure. Elle atteint rapidement le grand escalier principal maintenant que tous étaient à l'écoute du Docteur. Elle remonta les quelques marches qui faisait face aux grandes baies vitrées avant de se hisser sur le rebord d'une des colonnes qui supportaient le toit des lieux. De là, où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir par-dessus les têtes des visiteurs immobiles et donc voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Des incendies s'étaient déclarés dans les tours voisines, ainsi que des explosions qui avaient fait voler en éclat des vitres des fenêtres qui les composaient. Des cris se rapprochaient de plus en plus et finalement un groupe de personnes déboucha d'une rue adjacente et courut sur la route principale menant à la tour centrale. Elle ne faisait plus attention à la discussion qu'avait le Docteur avec la foule dans le hall et resta figer devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le petit groupe s'effondra au sol, touché par un rayon verdâtre. Les gardes à l'entrée se retournèrent, alertés par les cris et le bruit et se mirent en position de tire sans attendre.

Une épaisse fumé noir poussée par le vent envahit la place et masqua la vision de Rose pendant un instant mais assez longtemps pour constater que tous les individus qui étaient debout, il y a encore quelques secondes, étaient tous étendus au sol à présent. Jamais ils ne pourront atteindre la tour. Ils étaient morts. Rose porta une main à sa bouche.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, refusa-t-elle d'admettre. »

Au coin d'un bâtiment, elle aperçue un groupe d'extraterrestre que Rose connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle reboutait plus que tout au monde. C'était les pires ennemis du Docteur et les êtres les plus abdominales qui pouvaient exister. Ils étaient de retour et ils se dirigeaient droit sur eux.


	9. Chapiter 9 : Encore et toujours eux

**Bonsoir à tous et BONNE ANNEE 2016 ! Que cette année soit celle qui voit vos rêves se réaliser :)**

**Je reviens en ce 1er jour de l'année avec un nouveau petit chapitre de mon histoire.  
Les choses commencent à se corser mais le mystère reste entier... pour l'instant. Hihihihi *rire sadique***

**Je suis contente de voir que de nouvelles personnes suivent la parution et j'espère que vous continuez à l'aimer pour les autres.**

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Encore et toujours eux.**_

_Au coin d'un bâtiment, elle aperçue un groupe d'extraterrestre que Rose connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle reboutait plus que tout au monde. C'était les pires ennemis du Docteur et les êtres les plus abdominales qui pouvaient exister. Ils étaient de retour et ils se dirigeaient droit sur eux._

« DOCTEUR ! cria-t-elle. »

Ce dernier, sans attendre, sauta du comptoir et courut vers Rose qui était pétrifiée sur place, les yeux grands ouverts. Les murmures commencèrent à s'élever sur son passage mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Le Docteur imita sa compagne et se hissa sur le rebord de la colonne à l'opposée de Rose et suivit son regard. Son sang se glaça à la vue. Sa respiration s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il croyait qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés définitivement des Daleks mais vraisemblablement, il s'était trompé.  
La silhouette de deux Daleks se dessinait dans la fumée, au bout du parvis. Ses ennemis de toujours avançaient lentement et tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait. Le Seigneur du Temps balaya le hall du regard et estimait la foule à environ deux cents personnes. Ils ne pourraient pas évacués les lieux à présent sans que Daleks ne les repèrent. Et si c'était le cas, ils étaient perdus. Il aperçut alors les gardes qui se tenaient prêts à tirer à l'entrée et courut récupérer le micro qu'il avait laissé sur le comptoir. La foule suivit le Docteur des yeux sans imaginer de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

« Inutile de tirer ! s'écria-t-il le Docteur. Ils sont quasiment à l'épreuve de toute arme.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Un homme imita les voyageurs du temps et monta sur le perchoir improvisé.

« Mais c'est impossible ! C'est les D-Daleks ! »

Les gens se jetaient des regards apeurés. D'autres rejoignaient alors l'homme sur les marches essayant d'apercevoir les aliens.

« Il a raison ! Ce sont des Daleks !

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

\- On ne peut pas ! Ils sont presque à l'entrée.

\- On va tous se faire tuer, sanglota une femme. »

La foule commença à courir en tout sens et rejoignit les ascenseurs pour monter au étages supérieurs, dépassant et bousculant sans un seul regard Rose, qui était descendu de la colonne mais ne bougeait pas plus pour autant.

« Attendez ! s'écria le Docteur. »

\- Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Il savait qu'aucune sortie n'était possible. Il fallait prendre une décision le plus rapidement possible. Barricader les entrées ? Futile ? Fou ? Mais leur seul espoir dans cette instant. Ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire mais c'était la seule qui lui venait à cet instant. Gagner du temps pour trouver ensuite un moyen pour les sortir de cet enfer.

Le hall s'était rapidement vidé, seuls les gardes à l'entrée n'avaient pas bougés. Le Docteur se tourna alors vers Rose. Elle sentait la peur montée en elle et elle se mit à secouer sa tête de gauche à droite, les mains sur ses oreilles. Elle refusait de croire que les Daleks étaient encore la cause de tout ce chaos. Ils ne laissaient que désolation et morts après leur passage. Pourquoi revenaient-ils toujours ? Pourquoi ?

Le Docteur empoigna les mains de Rose, l'obligeant à lever son regard vers lui. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout instant. Cette vision le chamboula.

« Je vais nous sortir de là. Je te le promets.

\- Ce sont des Daleks, dit-elle en sanglotant presque. »

Pour toute réponse, le Docteur l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Quand il sentit que Rose avait repris le contrôle sur elle-même, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière une des colonnes qui s'élevait dans le hall. D'ici, personne ne pouvait les voir depuis l'extérieur. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

« Reste ici ! lui ordonna-t-il. Je vais rejoindre les gardes.

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Rose. Je viens avec toi ! »

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il savait que Rose allait protester, elle était une vraie tête de mule quand il s'agissait de se séparer. Mais comment pouvait-elle le laisser alors qu'il s'agissait des Daleks ?

« Non. Je dois y aller seul. Tu seras plus en sécurité ici. »

Il jeta un regard vers l'entrée où les Barcelonais s'étaient cachés derrière les grands bacs de fleur. Ils se jetaient des regards inquiets, tout en tenant leur arme contre eux. Les Daleks étaient de plus en plus proches. Bientôt, ils ne pourraient plus circuler dans le hall sans se faire remarquer. Quand il reporta son attention sur Rose, elle était sur le point de protester de nouveau.

« Rose, écoute-moi. (Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de continuer.) A deux, nous risquons de nous faire repérer et tu sais aussi bien que moi que si c'est le cas… (Il marqua une pause, ne préférant pas y penser.) Puis si je n'y vais pas, les gardes vont tirer sur eux alors qu'ils sont à l'épreuve des balles et ils répliqueront sans ménagement. Il faut que je les ramène à l'intérieur. »

Rose se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en écoutant le Docteur. Qu'ils se mettent tous les deux en danger pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre, soit, mais qu'il la laisse en arrière, elle ne le supportait pas. Elle pouvait très bien le suivre et se faire la plus discrète possible mais elle savait qu'il ne céderait pas.

« Très bien, céda-t-elle finalement. Mais fais attention à toi.

\- Toujours, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il déposa un délicat baiser sur son front et enfila son trench-coat tout en courant le plus discrètement possible vers les baies vitrées et donc l'entrée du bâtiment. Les gardes, dos tournée au Daleks, faisaient des grands signes à l'attention du Docteur pour que ce dernier se mette à l'abri mais il les ignora complètement. Il se servit des colonnes qui faisaient le tour de l'édifice pour se cacher et avança à tâtons jusqu'à atteindre l'extérieur. Rose suivit le parcours du Docteur tout en retenant son souffle alors que les Daleks ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres devant l'entrée.

« Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ! s'énerva le garde qui avait pris la parole devant la foule plus tôt. »

Le Docteur les rejoignit finalement. Ils étaient cinq en tout, répartie en deux groupes de chaque côté de l'entrée, soit une petite équipe face à deux Daleks. C'était perdu d'avance. Le Docteur s'accroupit près de celui qui lui avait parlé.

« Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas saisit quand on vous disait de partir ? demanda un autre garde.

\- Quelle est la situation ?

\- Vous voulez un dessin ?! »

Le Docteur leva les yeux au ciel. S'ils n'y mettaient pas de bonne volonté, la suite des événements semblait compromise.

« Je suis le Docteur et j'ai déjà combattu les Daleks plusieurs fois, expliqua-t-il. Donc je pourrai sans doute vous aider.

\- Plusieurs fois ? s'exclama l'un des gardes. Mais je pensais que leur race avait disparu ?!

\- Eh bien comme vous pouvez le voir, elle ne l'est pas ! »

Il passa une tête hors de leur cachette. Il n'avait qu'environ 3-4min avant qu'ils ne soient dans leur ligne de mire. Se tournant vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble, il remarqua une petite tête blonde dépassée de derrière l'une des colonnes. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rose n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais s'il arrivait quelque chose, il savait qu'elle accourait.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre eux ! Vos armes sont inefficaces ! Il faut se barricader dans l'immeuble. Raaaah si je pouvais au moins atteindre mon Tardis ! pesta le Docteur.

\- Mais on ne va pas abandonner nos positions ! Nous sommes le seul obstacle avant le bâtiment.

\- Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de votre base ?

\- Non ! Toutes les communications ont été coupées. Impossible de savoir ce qui se passe hors d'ici.

\- Evidemment… »

Il se gratta le menton, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si les communications étaient impossible, c'est parce que les Daleks avaient sans doute détruits leur installation. La première explosion qu'ils avaient aperçue venait justement de la direction où se trouvait la base de l'armée. Dans ce cas, les Daleks suivaient un plan pour les isoler du reste de la ville. Mais dans quel but ? Qu'est ce que les Daleks pouvaient vouloir à Barcelone ?

« Ils approchent ! s'exclama le garde près du Docteur.

\- Vite dans le bâtiment ! ordonna ce dernier.

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- Votre nom ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Quel est votre nom ? répéta le Docteur pressé par le temps.

\- Campbell. Lieutenant Campbell, répondit-il finalement.

\- Lieutenant Campbell, faites-moi confiance. Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre eux… du moins pour l'instant. Repliez-vous dans le bâtiment. »

Un silence s'installa. Le lieutenant sembla hésiter. S'ils ne sont vraiment pas de taille et si les Daleks entraient dans le bâtiment, les visiteurs, qui y étaient, risquaient tous de se faire tuer. Alors autant abandonné ce lieu et tenter de les arrêter plus loin, ils pourraient trouver quelque chose qui leur seraient utiles dans le bâtiment. Et si le Docteur mentait, le lieutenant se disait qu'ils pourraient toujours les arrêter plus tard. En espérant que le nombre de leur victime n'augmenteraient pas entre-temps. Finalement, il se releva et attira l'attention de son équipe.

« On s'en va. On va barricader les entrées ! »

Le Docteur soupira de soulagement avant de montrer un pouce levé à Rose. Un sourire apparu sur son visage et elle hocha la tête.

« Dépêchons nous ! »

L'équipe entra le plus discrètement possible dans le hall et se divisa pour fermer les différents accès au bâtiment. Ils étaient bien conscient que ce n'était pas des portes qui allaient les arrêter mais cela allaient au moins les ralentir. Le Docteur resta en arrière et ferma les portes principales. Il pointa son tournevis sonique et fit le tour de l'encart en l'actionnant. Leur chance était que l'ensemble du hall était composé d'une matière proche du diamant mais sans sa valeur monétaire et donc qui était très résistant et ce, même pour un Dalek. Ils allaient avoir du mal à entrer. Le Docteur espérait ainsi gagner du temps pour trouver un moyen de les arrêter. Alors qu'il allait sceller l'autre entrée avec son tournevis, il entendit une voix robotique à l'extérieur.

« Etre humanoïde détecté. »

Il sentit l'œil d'un Dalek le fixait mais n'y prêta pas attention et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Analyse en cours. Système bilatérale détecté. Résultat : Seigneur du Temps. »

Les deux Daleks se regardèrent avant de continuer à avancer vers l'entrée. Le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil vers ses ennemis en maugréant dans sa barde la lenteur de son tournevis. Finalement, les verrous de sécurité s'enclenchèrent et il courut vers Rose et l'équipe de Campbell.

« Ca va ? demanda le Docteur à Rose en lui prenant la main. »

Elle hocha la tête de bas en haut en signe de réponse. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude au Docteur. Et si c'était ça la menace qui planait sur leur tête depuis son retour ? Car ils savaient tout les deux que lorsque Bad Wolf ne manifestait, c'était lié à un danger. Ils en avaient parlé durant des heures dans le Tardis, la semaine passée. Tôt ou tard, quelque chose allait se passer et il semblait que cela avait déjà commencé.

« Il faut bloquer la cage d'escalier et l'ascenseur, expliqua Campbell sortant Rose de ses pensées.

\- Rose et moi-même allons nous occuper des escaliers et de l'ascenseur, pendant ce temps-là, montez au étages supérieurs et vérifiez chaque fenêtre ou chaque accès que les Daleks pourraient emprunter.

\- Ryan et Ermerson allaient avec eux. Davin allait arrêter cette foutue alarme avant qu'elle ne nous rende cinglé. Miller avec moi. »

Sans ajouter un mot, le groupe du Lieutenant monta à l'étage alors que le Docteur se dirigea vers le centre du hall. Rose sur ses talons, lui tenant toujours la main. Elle refusait de le laisser à présent.

« Docteur, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? demanda le dénommé Ryan.

\- Commencez à rassembler de quoi bloquer les portes de l'escalier, je reviens dans une seconde. »

Les deux soldats se regardèrent puis Emerson haussa les épaules.

Ils étaient bloqués dans le bâtiment, il leur fallait donc un moyen de communication. Des centaines de personnes s'étaient réfugiées aux étages supérieurs et le système de hauts parleurs que possédait le bâtiment semblait encore en fonctionnement. Le Docteur se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et attrapa le micro qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt.

« Ça, ça va bien nous aider, dit-il en fourra l'objet dans une de ses poches sans fond.

\- Docteur, appela Rose. Ils sont devant l'entrée. »

Se tournant vers les immenses baies vitrées, il tomba nez à nez avec les deux Daleks. Ils se fixèrent mutuellement, sans bouger, sans parler. Leur corps en métal n'était pas tout à fait identique à ceux que le Seigneur du Temps avait déjà rencontrés avec Rose mais le Docteur, lui, semblait les avoir déjà rencontrés. Ils n'étaient pas blessés, mais écorchés à plusieurs endroits et surtout ils avaient l'air venu d'un autre temps. Une sensation étrange se dégageait d'eux mais le Seigneur du Temps n'arrivait pas à en trouver la raison.

« Analyse en cours, résonna alors la voix d'un Dalek. Ressources détectées ! »

Soudain, ils tirèrent droit sur les portes de l'entrée avec leur rayon. Rose se baissa instinctivement, se protégeant avec son bras. Elle pouvait entendre le bruit répété du rayon s'abattre sur les portes alors que tout était silencieux dans le hall. Elle jeta un œil vers l'entrée avant de se relever complètement. Les portes n'avaient pas bougées. Mais une petite quantité de fumé s'en dégageait. Elle soupira de soulagement tout de même. Comme l'avait prédit le Docteur, les portes tenaient pour l'instant, mais sous leur feu répété, elles allaient commencer à fondre, laissant ainsi les Daleks entraient. Les portes de la cage d'escalier et de l'ascenseur étaient dans le même type de matériaux ce qui allait donner du fils à retordre aux Daleks.

Si au moins ils connaissaient leur motivation, ils auraient une chance de stopper ce massacre mais pour l'instant, ils étaient impuissants et le Docteur en était bien conscient. Il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre les Daleks et eux.

« Allons-y. »

Il serra la main de Rose et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs.

« Je vais m'occuper des ascenseurs. Retrouve Ryan et Emerson, je vous rejoins dans 2 minutes. »

Sans un mot, elle opina du bonnet et courut vers la cage d'escalier. Le mutisme de Rose commença à l'inquiéter. Dès qu'elle avait aperçue les Daleks, il aurait dit qu'elle avait perdu toute joie de vivre. Il sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche et l'activa en le pointant sur le boitier d'appel de l'ascenseur ainsi que sur les portes de ce dernier. Il n'aimait pas voir Rose comme ça. Elle semblait éteinte comme si elle avait perdu la foi. Une petite explosion et de la fumé sortirent du boitier. Satisfait, il s'attaque alors au suivant. Il se doutait que Rose s'inquiétait. Leurs anciens rencontres avec cette race avaient chamboulés leur vie surtout lors de leur dernière rencontre. Avait-elle peur que cela ne se reproduisent de nouveau ? Il ne le permettrait pas. Les portes scellaient, il recommença sa manipulation sur le dernier ascenseur. Il allait les sortir de là et ils continueraient leur voyage. Ensemble.


	10. Chapitre 10 : L'ascension infernale

**Bonsoir ! Oui, oui, je sais... Ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien posté donc voici un nouveau long chapitre pour me faire pardonner.  
**

**En vérité, je butte sur l'écriture de mon histoire (j'en ai publié la moitié jusqu'à présent, j'ai donc encore de la réserve). Je n'ai pas touché à la suite depuis des mois. Je ne fais que des relectures et des corrections. Le pire, c'est que je vois où je dois aller mais que le cheminement reste flou. Généralement, j'écris au feeling, au fur et à mesure d'où mes relectures pour réajuster ou ajouter des détails importants pour la suite mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que je veux tout faire d'un coup (or c'est possible) et ça me bloque. Je ne me comprends même pas moi-même lol xD  
Bref, je vais essayer de ne plus me prendre la tête et de reprendre le temps comme avant, quitte à faire 20 relectures par la suite.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça va toujours plaisir ;)**  
**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : L'ascension infernale**_

Rose inspira et expira plusieurs fois tout en marchant rapidement vers les deux soldats qui devaient rester avec le Docteur et elle-même. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et essayait tant bien que mal de faire ralentir son cœur qui s'était emballé depuis qu'elle avait aperçue les Daleks. En repensant aux deux yeux qui l'avaient scruté à travers la vitre, un frisson la parcourut. C'était impossible et pourtant c'était bien les Daleks et ils étaient bien là, à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle devrait savoir que l'impossible devenait souvent possible depuis qu'elle voyageait avec le Docteur. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment ils étaient arrivés à s'en sortir. Le Docteur lui avait affirmé qu'aucun retour n'était possible depuis le Void. Mais il l'avait aussi dit pour l'univers parallèle et néanmoins, elle était parvenue à revenir également, bien que les circonstances restaient floues.

« Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

Levant les yeux vers la voix, elle reconnu le dénommé Ryan de dos qui la regardait par-dessus son épaule. Emerson se trouvait non loin devant lui et l'aidait à transportait une énorme armoire vers la cage d'escaliers.

« Aussi bien que l'on puisse être vu ce qu'il se trouve à l'extérieur, répondit-elle. »

Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner, de ne pas lutter alors que le Docteur faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les sauver. Oui, c'était les Daleks. Oui, c'était les êtres que le Docteur et Rose détestaient le plus dans tous l'univers mais ils n'étaient pas encore morts et enterrés. Tant qu'il y aurait de la vie, il y aurait de l'espoir. Et le Docteur se trouvant avec eux, le pourcentage de cet espoir augmentait grandement. Elle devait être forte. Forte pour lui. Forte pour l'aider à les sortir de ce bâtiment. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et remontée à bloc, elle s'approcha des deux soldats et se posta entre les deux.

« Je vais vous aider. »

Après avoir installé le meuble dans les escaliers, il ne restait plus qu'à Rose et aux soldats d'attendre que le Docteur ne les rejoigne. Heureusement pour eux, le bâtiment ne possédait qu'un escalier. Cela limitait l'accès au Daleks aux étages supérieurs, car même si ces derniers pouvaient voler, ils semblaient concentrer sur les portes du bâtiment et ne se souciaient pas des accès potentiels comme les fenêtres ou encore le toit. Rose s'interrogeait sur ce détail. « _Pourquoi ne cherchent-il pas une autre entrée ?_ » A cet instant, l'alarme générale qui s'était déclenchée au début de l'attaque s'arrêta enfin. Rose soupira de soulagement. Mais le silence fut de courte durée, car le bruit des rayons tirés par les Daleks devint par contre de plus en plus audible. Les portes allaient sans doute bientôt céder. Il lui semblait que leur épaisseur diminuait à chaque nouveau tire. À un moment ou un autre, un tire traversera la porte ce qui les permettraient d'entrer.

Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua le Docteur accourir vers elle et se postait à ses côtés tout en regardant les Daleks comme elle le faisait.

« Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ? demanda alors Rose sans le regarder. Pourquoi ils n'obstinent sur cette entrée alors qu'ils pourraient sans doute passer par un autre passage ?

\- Je ne sais pas Rose, répondit le Docteur en froissant les sourcils. A vrai dire, je les trouve différent. Quelque chose venant d'eux me gène, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

\- Docteur ! »

La paire se retourna vers Emerson qui se trouvait devant les escaliers. Il maintenait la porte ouverte alors que Ryan montait quatre à quatre les marches vers le premier étage.

« Vous venez ? ajouta-t-il en indiquant les portes. »

Quand le petit groupe atteignit l'étage supérieur, personne n'était en vue. Les différents pavillons étaient désertiques. Rose frissonna attirant le regard du Docteur qui lui tenait la main. Elle le rassura d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'une fête foraine à l'abandon où seules l'éclairage et la musique fonctionnaient encore. Une installation fantôme. Ils continuèrent à avancer.

« Lieutenant ! Ici Ryan, vous m'entendez ? Demanda le soldat en portant sa radio près de sa bouche.

\- Je vous reçois ! Répondit une voix à travers le Talkie Walkie. Où en êtes-vous ?

\- Nous avons condamnés les portes principales ainsi que les ascenseurs et les portes de l'escalier du rez-de-chaussée. »

Rose se rapprocha d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la ville et l'entrée du bâtiment. Le chaos régnait à l'extérieur. L'alarme de la ville résonnait en continue malgré les vitres qui étouffait les bruits ambiants. Elle reporta son regard sur l'entrée du bâtiment et aperçue les deux Daleks qui tentaient toujours de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ils tiraient sans relâche vers les portes et prêtèrent à peine attention au groupe armée qui se posta derrière eux. Sans attendre, les soldats firent feu et comme le Docteur l'avait annoncé plus tôt, les Daleks ne furent même pas égratignés par les impacts de balles. Après une seconde rafale de la part des soldats, les deux Daleks se retournèrent et fit feu à leur tour. Les Barcelonais tombèrent un à un, touchés par le laser mortel. Rose détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas en voir davantage. A chaque confrontation avec cette race d'extraterrestres, le schéma se répétait inlassablement. Ils semaient le chaos sur leur passage en exterminant tous de vivants et d'indignes à leurs yeux. Pour eux, toutes les autres races de l'univers n'étaient que des parasites et ne méritaient pas de vivre. Rose serra les poings de frustration. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de décider qui étaient digne de vivre ou de mort. Ils se prenaient pour Dieu alors qu'ils n'étaient rien. Elle voulait tant pouvoir faire quelque chose pour arrêter ce massacre mais elle était impuissante face à leur technologie.

« Rose ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche pour trouver le Docteur à ses côtés. Il fronçait les sourcils en regardant les mains crispées de son amie. Cette dernière remarqua alors qu'elle serrait tellement ses mains que les jointures blanchissaient. Elle lâcha prise et expira profondément, évacuant la tension qui régnait en elle. La jeune fille leva alors son regard vers le Docteur qui semblait se détendre aussi. Elle devait se contrôler plus sérieusement. Le Docteur n'avait pas besoin qu'elle devienne un fardeau pour lui à présent.

« Ça va, répondit-elle enfin.»

Il fit un signe de tête avant d'indiquer les portes de l'escalier.

« Le lieutenant Campbell est entrain de rassembler les gens qui se retrouvent dans le bâtiment sur le toit. Nous allons les y retrouver en nous assurons que personne ne reste en arrière, expliqua le Docteur en tenant la porte pour que Rose puisse passer. »

\- Pourquoi sur le toit ?

\- Vu que les voies terrestres sont inexploitables et que ces Daleks ne semblent pas pouvoir léviter. Il espère une évacuation par les airs.

\- Oh ! Bien vue ! Commenta Rose. »

Ils accélèrent à l'étage supérieur et commencèrent à chercher le moindre signe de vie.

« Attends, interpella Rose. Il doit bien y avoir près de 200 personnes ici, ça va prendre un temps fou !

\- 193 personnes d'après Davin au centre de surveillance. D'après mes souvenirs, leur peuple possède de quoi transporter des dizaines de personnes en un voyage. Des sortes d'aéronef. En quelques voyages, tout le monde sera en sécurité. »

Après plus de 5 min de déambulation, ils passèrent à l'étage suivant tout en bloquant les portes autant que possible sur leur passage pour freiner la progression des Daleks au sein du bâtiment. Les 200 étages allaient être longs. Rose remercia le ciel d'après décider de chausser des baskets ce matin. Si elle avait opté pour ses ballerines à faible talon, ses pieds seraient en piteux état vu la journée de marche qu'elle avait déjà eu.

Quand ils arrivèrent au 50ème étage, Davin leur informa via leur radio que les Daleks étaient parvenus à pénétrer dans le hall, les portes ayant finalement cédées. Pressé par le temps, ils continuèrent à gravir les marches plus rapidement tout en récupérant les personnes que Davin leur indiquait sur son écran.

Quand ils parvinrent au 100ème étage, Rose et les deux soldats qui les accompagnaient n'en pouvaient plus et ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle. Rose s'assit sur une marche et étendit ses jambes devant elle pour les soulager. Sa jambe meurtrie lors de l'incendie dans la Tour Torchwood commençait à se réveiller. La douleur était supportable mais sachant qu'elle devait encore monter les 100 étages qui les séparer du sommet, elle se doutait qu'à partir d'un moment, la douleur serait encore plus violente. Elle régula sa respiration pour reprendre son souffle. Les quelques personnes qui les suivaient jusqu'à présent continuèrent à monter sans les attendre. L'adrénaline courrait encore dans leur veine pour les forcer à gravir les étages jusqu'au sommet mais pour Rose, ce n'étaient plus le cas. Elle ne se considérait pas comme vaincue, une porte de sortie était au sommet après tout mais quelque chose clochait. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer et quelque chose de mauvais. Elle avait un poids au fond du ventre et des frissons la parcouraient. Au départ, elle avait cru que c'était le fait d'avoir découvert que les Daleks avaient survécus mais cette sensation ne faisait que continuer et même s'accroître avec le temps. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable, elle s'était retrouvée envoyer dans un monde parallèle. Elle porta son regard vers le palier en contre bas et aperçut le Docteur en discussion avec le lieutenant Campbell par radio.

« Il ne reste que peu de civils dans les étages supérieurs. Vous devriez atteindre le sommet rapidement maintenant, dit le lieutenant.

\- Combien exactement Davin ? Demanda le Docteur.

\- 5 personnes à l'étage 134, 4 à l'étage 146 et une dizaine à l'étage 167, énuméra le soldat. J'essaie de diffuser une annonce générale depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes mais impossible de le faire d'ici.

\- Excellente idée ! Je m'en occupe ! s'exclama le Docteur, un sourire aux lèvres. Oh ! Et Davin, sortez de là. Vous êtes 10 étages en dessous, rejoignez nous ! »

Sans attendre une réponse, le Docteur lança la radio à Ryan avant de monter les marches et de se poster juste devant Rose. Elle sourit devant son air enfantin en fouillant dans ses poches.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je dirais que tu as une idée en tête, lança Rose avec un regard espiègle. »

Il sortit quelques bricoles de ses poches comme un bloc note, un bout de corde, une clé à molette. Rose se contenta de sourire en s'étonnant devant la technologie "c'est plus grand à l'intérieur" des Seigneurs du Temps. Elle se demandait si un jour ses poches arriveraient à être pleines mais vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Quand il sortit une banane, elle ne faisait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Elle savait que le Docteur était friand de ce fruit. C'était son petit pêché mignon. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour l'accompagner d'une banane, surtout les fêtes à Versailles avec une certain favorie du Roi de France. Le Docteur lui avait alors dit, sur ce navire, de toujours atteindre 3h50 et c'est ce qu'elle fait depuis lors. Sur cette plage de Norvège, elle avait attendu 3h50 mais il n'était pas venu la chercher et il n'était plus jamais venu. Elle détourna le regard avant d'entendre un bruit surprenant.

« Aaahh je me demandais où il était passé ! »

Rose leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un petit canard en plastique jaune que le Docteur arborait fièrement devant lui. Elle commença à pouffer de rire, sa main sur sa bouche avant de rigoler sans retenu. Elle rigolait devant l'invraisemblance de la situation. La planète où ils étaient se faisait attaquer par les Daleks, ils étaient réfugier mais piéger dans un bâtiment dont la seule issus était le toit pour une évacuation par les airs et le Docteur lui montrait un canard en plastique le plus naturellement du monde. Elle n'en revenait pas. Les deux soldats qui se trouvaient sur le palier inférieur les regardèrent. Même s'ils semblaient intrigués, ils ne demandèrent pas d'explication et reprirent leur discussion.

« Heureux de nous faire rire, miss Taylor. »

Il a fallu plusieurs minutes avant que Rose ne puisse aligner deux mots.

« Mais pourquoi tu te ballades avec un canard en plastique ?, réussit-elle à demander.

\- Je n'étais même pas au courant qu'il était là ! Se défendit le Docteur.

\- Il n'est pas entré dans ta poche tout seul quand même ?

\- Qui sait ? Peut être qu'il a été contrôlé par la Conscience Nestene. Tu te souviens ? Demanda le Docteur en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Comment oublier, répondit Rose avec un sourire nostalgique. »

C'était ce jour là que Rose avait rencontré le Docteur. C'était la 1ère fois qu'il lui avait pris la main et lui avait dit de courir. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment en quoi elle s'était embarquée quand elle avait accepté sa proposition de venir avec lui mais elle n'avait pas regretté un instant. Parfois, elle pensait à son Docteur en veste de cuire. Il lui manquait. Elle savait que le Docteur restait la même personne mais chaque Docteur avait un petit quelque chose de différent. Son 1er Docteur était plus sombre et réservé que l'actuel mais il savait être tendre quand elle avait réussi à percer sa carapace endurcie par la Guerre du Temps.

« Parfois, je me demande ce que je serais devenu si tu avais refusé ma proposition, dit le Docteur coupant court aux pensées de Rose.

\- Ta proposition ? demanda Rose perdue. Oh ! Tu veux dire de t'accompagner vadrouiller dans l'espace ? A vrai dire, je me pose la même question me concernant, répondit Rose en le regardant.

\- Chacune de nos vies respectives a été radicalement changée à ce moment précis. Quand je t'ai pris la main... (Il lui prit la main tout en la regardant et la serra. Il se pencha vers elle avant de continuer.) et que je t'ai dit –

\- Cours, acheva Rose dans un murmure que seul le Docteur pouvait entendre.

\- Et depuis, nous n'avons pas cessé, ajouta le Docteur avec un sourire en se levant tout en entraînant Rose avec lui.

\- Exactement ! Et regarde où nous avons atterri. Au milieu d'une attaque de Daleks. Rien d'exceptionnel, lança Rose d'un ton ironique.

\- Nan ! Nous faisons ça tous les jours. »

Ils rigolèrent alors que le Docteur avança en direction des soldats en fouillant dans sa poche de sa main libre, Rose sur les talons, sa main toujours dans celle du Seigneur du Temps. Il sortit alors le micro qu'il convoité en le montrant à Rose comme un trophée. Elle esquissa un sourire devinant ce qu'il voulait faire. Il lâcha la main de sa compagne pour sortir son tournevis sonique qu'il pointa sur le micro une nouvelle fois. Un déclic se fit entendre.

« Test. 1, 2. 1,2. »

Sa voix résonna en écho à travers la cage d'escalier et sans doute dans tout le bâtiment.

« Parfait ! lança le Docteur satisfait de lui-même. J'ai isolé les étages inférieurs. Seuls cette étage et ceux supérieurs pourront m'entendre. Les Daleks n'ont pas besoin de connaitre nos plans, ajouta-t-il au reste du groupe.

Il porta le micro à sa bouche et s'apprêta à parler quand la voix inquiète de Davin s'éleva du talkie walkie de Ryan.

« Les Daleks ont passé les portes de la cage d'escalier ! »

Le soldat s'empressa d'attraper sa radio pour répondre.

« Tu en es certain ?

\- Oui ! J'ai eu juste le temps d'apercevoir les deux Daleks avant qu'ils ne détruisent la caméra de surveillance, affirma Davin.

\- Montent-ils les escaliers ? demanda le lieutenant Campbell qui avait tout entendu. »

Un silence lui répondit. Tous attendaient les prochains mots qui franchiraient la radio portative et tous espéraient que la réponse serait négative. Les Daleks ne semblaient pas pouvoir léviter donc il semblait logique qu'ils ne puissent pas le faire pour grimper les escaliers. Mais avec les Daleks, rien n'était logique et ils le comprirent au bout de quelques secondes.

« Ils montent ! Les caméras du second étages viennent de lâcher, répondit finalement Davin.

\- Merde, lâcha le lieutenant.

\- Lieutenant, commencez l'évacuation ! ordonna le Docteur en s'emparant de la radio. Ne perdez pas une seconde.

\- Les premiers hélicoptères sont en chemin mais ça va prendre quelques dizaines de minutes pour évacuer tout ce monde.

\- Raison de plus pour commencer dès à présent ! Davin, à quel étage se trouvent les Daleks ?

\- Le 5eme, Docteur.

\- Bien… d'ici 30 mins, ils seront au sommet, calcula le Docteur. »

Il passa la main qui serrée toujours le micro dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient très peu de temps pour atteindre le sommet et évacuer toutes les personnes présentes. C'était un contre la montre. Le Seigneur du Temps ne comprenait toujours pas le comportement des Daleks mais quoiqu'ils cherchaient, cela devait se trouver dans le bâtiment. S'il pouvait au moins discuter avec eux mais ces Daleks dégageaient une aura tellement meurtrière que le Docteur savait que toute discussion avec eux était vaine. Se rappelant alors ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, il s'en servit enfin.

« C'est le Docteur qui vous parle. Je m'adresse aux quelques personnes qui ne sont pas encore au sommet. Si vous entendez ce message, veuillez vous rendre au dernier étage. Le Lieutenant Campbell est entrain d'organiser l'évacuation. Les Daleks ont pénétrés dans le bâtiment. Nous devons partir de plus rapidement possible. »

Il remit son micro dans sa poche, compta jusqu'à 78 secondes puis parla à travers le talkie walkie.

« Davin, y-a-t-il du changement de votre côté ?

\- Votre message a du être entendu, Docteur. Les êtres vivants que je vous avais indiqués plus tôt sont entrain de se déplacer vers le sommet.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, soupira de soulagement Rose en s'agrippant au bras du Docteur. »

Ce dernier lui fit un hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention à nouveau de la radio.

« Parfait ! Davin, quittez la salle de surveillance et montez au sommet maintenant. Vous risquez de vous retrouver face à face au Daleks si vous tardez trop.

\- A vrai dire Docteur, je suis déjà en chemin, répondit Davin tout en poussant une porte qui claqua contre le mur. »

Rose ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout comme le Docteur. Affronter les Daleks en ce moment serait suicidaire et Davin l'avait bien compris.

« Ne m'attendez pas ! Continuer à monter, ajouta le soldat au bout de quelques secondes. »

Le Docteur regarda Ryan et Emerson et d'un hochement de tête, ils reprirent leur ascension d'un rythme beaucoup plus rapide qu'auparavant. Les jambes de Rose la faisaient souffrir de nouveau 5 étages plus tard. Elle se maudissait d'avoir arrêté la course à pied quand elle avait quitté le lycée.

Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de parcourir les étages à la recherche de rescapés, ils progressaient plus rapidement mais Rose n'était pas un soldat, ni au meilleure de sa forme et bientôt elle resta en arrière alors que ses compagnons grimpaient les marches comme si de rien n'était. Finalement au 158eme étage, elle due s'arrêter, m'en pouvant plus. Ses jambes tremblaient et menaçaient de céder sous son poids, refusant de faire un pas de plus. La douleur dans sa jambe était bien présente maintenant. Elle s'appuya lourdement contre le mur en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol tout en grimaçant. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Elle entendit alors le Docteur s'accroupir devant elle et sentit ses mains se posaient sur les siennes qui étaient enroulées autour de ses genoux.

« Docteur ?

\- Continuez, répondit-il à Emerson. On vous rejoint. »

Sans attendre, les pas des deux soldats résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier, signe qu'ils courraient.

« Rose, appela doucement le Docteur en faisant pression sur ses mains, il faut qu'on continue. »

Elle ne répondit pas alors que sa respiration était irrégulière.

« Rose… Allez courage ! Quand tout sera fini, je te promets de t'emmener dans un lieu plus calme. J'ai découvert une planète agricole qui était remplie de bananier ! Tu imagines ? Une planète banane ! On pourrait l'appeler Bananeland ! »

Rose rigola avant d'entrouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Il essaya de la détendre en lui souriant mais quoiqu'il fasse, elle pouvait voir qu'il était inquiet. Inquiet pour elle ? De la situation dans laquelle ils étaient ? Ou bien les deux ?

« J'aurai surtout besoin d'un massage après tout ça, répondit Rose en inspirant lentement pour obliger son cœur à ralentir.

\- Marché conclu, dit-il un sourire au coin sur les lèvres »

Le Docteur se releva en offrant sa main à Rose. Elle souffla un coup avant de saisir la main tendue et de se laisser entraîner par le Docteur. Il exerça sa force surhumaine pour la relever. Une fois debout, Rose se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses tout en s'appuyant sur le mur derrière elle. La pièce devant elle dansait et elle ferma les yeux pour se débarrasser de cette sensation. Le Docteur posa ses mains autour de sa taille et se pencha à ses cotés, cherchant ses yeux.

« Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-il clairement inquiet pour elle à présent.

\- Oui. (Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du Docteur pour se stabiliser alors qu'il resserra sa prise sur sa taille.) Juste un mal de tête et ma jambe blessée qui m'élance. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'être un Seigneur du Temps avec un organisme supérieur, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton taquin en se redressant »

\- Tu l'avoues donc toi-même que je suis supérieure ! répondit-il en lui souriant, soulagé de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

\- Oh, tais toi ! »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement avec leur sourire qu'ils ne réservaient que pour l'autre avant que le Docteur lui prenne la main en l'encourageant d'avancer. Ils reprirent leur course d'un pas plus léger pour permettre à Rose de souffler. Il ne restait que peu d'étages avant le sommet, avant qu'il ne soit emmener loin d'ici et loin des Daleks. Qu'est ce que Rose ne donnerait pas pour être dans son lit à cet instant. Le Docteur l'avait manqué et les courses folles également mais pas celles où leurs poursuivants étaient des Daleks sans scrupule et qu'elle ne soit pas à 100% de sa forme physique. Mais elle était avec lui et c'était le plus important. Quels que soit les dangers qui leur feraient obstacles, ils y feront face tous les deux.

La jeune fille donna une pression sur sa main et le Docteur lui répondit tout en continuant leur monté. C'est à cet instant qu'ils entendirent des pas derrière eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et le Docteur déplaça Rose derrière lui, se servant de son corps comme d'un bouclier pour elle. Ce n'était pas les Daleks puisqu'ils ne marchaient pas mais mieux fallait être prudent. La tête de Davin dépassa alors du palier inférieur. Le soldat se stoppa net en les voyants, un immense sourire sur son visage.

« Hey ! Je vous ai rattrapé ! lança-t-il en montant les marches qui les séparaient encore.

\- Heureux de vous revoir Davin et qui plus est, en un seul morceau.

\- Grossier ! le réprimanda Rose en le tapa légèrement sur son bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres. »

Le Seigneur du Temps leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponde alors que Rose profita du répit que l'apparition de Davin leur avait donné, pour se pencher contre le dos du Docteur. Son front reposa sur l'épaule du Seigneur du Temps pendant que ce dernier expliquait à Davin pourquoi Ryan et Emerson n'étaient plus avec eux.

« Ne vous occupez pas de nous Davin et partez rejoindre les autres. Ils doivent être quasiment au sommet à présent. Je m'occupe de Rose.

\- Hey, protesta Rose les yeux fermés, tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un boulet. »

Le Docteur tendit sa main vers l'arrière et chercha à tâtons celle de Rose. Quand il la trouva enfin, il la serra tendrement. Il ne cessait de s'étonner devant le fait que la main de Rose s'adaptait parfaitement à sa sienne quand il la tenait. Ils s'emboîtaient comme si leurs mains étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Le Docteur avait tenu de nombreuses mains tout au long de son existence mais jamais encore il n'avait ressenti cela. Il avait tenu la main de Donna et Martha lors de leur aventure mais il n'avait définitivement pas ressentit la même chose lorsque c'était la main de Rose qu'il tenait. Il en venait à penser que peut-être Rose avait joué un rôle lors de sa régénération. Après tout, elle était présente quand il se mourrait et lui parlait même. Elle emplissait chaque partie de son esprit. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Il savait que certains Seigneur du Temps avaient la capacité de contrôler plus ou moins leur régénération mais lui, le Docteur, n'était pas de ceux là. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à sa dernière régénération. Ce corps semblait bien plus correspondre à celui de Rose et sollicitait bien plus de contacte physique que ses précédents corps. Rose avait-t-elle alors influencé sa régénération même de façon inconsciente ? Probablement.

Le Docteur sentit les doigts de Rose se déplaçaient dans sa main pour qu'elle puisse entremêler ses doigts aux siens alors qu'elle posa sa joie contre son épaule. C'était si réconfortant de sentir sa main. C'était si naturel. C'était un petit geste mais qu'il ne se lassera jamais. Ce sentiment et ce geste l'avait tant manqué lorsqu'elle avait été piégé dans le monde de Pete. Par ce geste, il savait qu'elle était bien là, avec lui, qu'il ne devenait pas fou.

Il risqua un regard par-dessus son épaule, vers Rose et remarqua qu'elle avait fermé les yeux. Elle avait les traits tirés par la fatigue et s'appuyait sur sa jambe non blessée. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là. Même si sa compagne faisait tout pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien, elle ne l'était définitivement pas. Outre sa fatigue évidente, il devinait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il avait vraiment besoin de procéder à plus d'analyses. Quelle idée, il avait eu en l'amenant ici, une semaine seulement après son retour. L'univers avait peut être concéder à qu'ils soient de nouveau ensemble mais à aussi confronter les Daleks dès leur premier voyage.

Le Seigneur du Temps entendit alors Davin passer à côté de lui et tourna la tête vers lui. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête avant de commencer à grimper les marches de nouveau. Eux-même devaient reprendre l'ascension avant que les Daleks ne les rattrapent.  
Rose comprit tout de suite en écoutant les pas de Davin s'éloignait et soupira.

« Rose, nous devons y aller. Les Daleks sont à 15 mins de nous à présent.

\- Je sais, maugréa-t-elle, la bouche contre l'imperméable du Docteur.»

Le Docteur se retourna pour lui faire face et posa ses mains sur les bras de Rose en les frottant légèrement. Elle leva son regard vers le Docteur et il lui sourit pour lui donner du courage.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Et la situation empira (1)

**Bonsoir ! *va se cacher dans un trou* Je crois que je viens de battre mon record en retard, c'est-à-dire quasiment un mois... Mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je cherche une formation ou un boulot depuis quelques mois et je galère un peu beaucoup et ça me prend la tête et... et... je joue beaucoup à FFXIV... Bon ok, c'est ma faute, j'avoue... Désolé ^^' **

**MAIS TADAAAM ! Voici la suite en deux partie. Je trouvais que le chapitre était trop long pour le mettre en totalité en une seule fois. Je craignais l'indigestion pour certains xD Mais vue, que la suite est prête, elle sera postée rapidement (d'ici 2-3 semaines mais plutôt 2). **

**Ça**** me fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire attire de nouvelles personnes. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Je suis archie nulle pour trouver des titres de chapitre !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Et la situation empira (partie 1)**_

C'était officiel. Rose détestait l'inventeur des escaliers. Sa condition physique n'était pas au top et sa jambe lui faisait de plus en plus souffrir. Elle serrait les dents à chaque marche qu'elle s'obligeait à gravir. Mais par dessus tout, elle détestait les buildings. Entre le musée de Henry van Statten – bien que c'était une structure souterraine, les deux versions de Torchwood et maintenant cette tour à Barcelone, elle avait sa dose de course poursuite dans un immeuble. A chaque fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans une tour, ils se retrouvaient enfermer à l'intérieur, à essayer de fuir quelque chose et surtout les Daleks. Elle détestait ce sentiment de prise au piège. Elle se sentait comme une souris alors que leurs poursuivants n'étaient autre qu'un chat affamé qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : les croquer. Jamais, elle ne remettrait les pieds dans un immeuble de plus de 3 étages. Au-delà, ses chances de survie par un saut par la fenêtre seraient trop faibles.

Au bout de longues minutes d'ascension, Rose vit finalement sa délivrance juste devant elle : la dernière porte. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur le toit.

Un aéronef était en vol stationnaire au bord du bâtiment alors que Ryan, Emerson, Davin et Miller aidaient les derniers civils sur le toit à embarquer à l'intérieur. Le lieutenant Campbell parlait à sa radio qui était accroché à l'intérieur du col de son uniforme. Sans doute, avait-il une discussion avec le pilote de l'aéronef. Le ciel s'était couvert puisque le Docteur ne pouvait plus voir les étoiles. Se tournant vers la porte derrière eux, le Docteur estima que 10 min séparaient les Daleks de leur position. Ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver nez à nez avec eux. Quand ils seraient à distance raisonnable, il pourrait discuter avec les Daleks et découvrir enfin d'où ils venaient et les raisons qui les amenaient sur cette planète. Il ne savait toujours pas comment ils pouvaient être là, dans cette univers alors que le Void les avaient engloutis mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il détestait prendre la fuite mais pour la sécurité de Rose, le Seigneur du Temps était prêt à refouler son ego. Le Lieutenant se tourna alors dans leur direction et leur fit un geste de la main pour qu'ils le rejoignent. Toujours main dans la main, les deux voyageurs du temps s'approchèrent de Campbell tout en se baissant pour se protéger du vent convoqué par les hélices de l'aéronef.

« Ce sont les dernières personnes à faire évacuer, confirma Campbell au Docteur en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit de l'appareil.

\- Nous devons nous dépêcher ! Les Daleks seront presque là, rappela le Docteur.

\- Un autre aéronef est en chemin pour nous récupérer.

\- D'autres Daleks ont été aperçus en ville ? demanda Rose dont les cheveux dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle finit par les mettre sur le coté et les maintint avec sa main libre n'ayant rien pour les détacher.

\- Non, madame. Les seuls connus sont ceux dans le bâtiment d'après ce que disent les pilotes. »

La rampe d'accès à l'aéronef se ferma tandis que Ryan et Emerson rejoignirent leur lieutenant, Miller et Davin avaient embarqués avec les derniers civils. Le pilote fit incliner les hélices et lentement, l'appareil s'éleva du bord de la Tour avant de s'y éloigner. Le groupe qui restait derrière suivit l'aéronef des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un autre immeuble.

Le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil vers sa gauche où se trouvait Rose et serra sa main pour attirer son regard. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui mais grimaça en voulant se rapprocher. La jeune fille s'appuyait presque uniquement sur sa jambe valide. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils. Il voyait clairement qu'elle souffrait et se rendit compte que vu l'entêtement de Rose, elle devait souffrir depuis bien longtemps mais lui avait caché l'intensité de cette douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire la remarque quand un bruit sourd fit tourner le groupe vers l'ouest, soit dans la direction d'où leur aéronef était en provenance.

Rose vit son espoir de quitter ce lieu partir littéralement en fumé. L'appareil qui était en route pour les récupérer venait d'exploser en plein ciel. Un silence de mort se fit sur le toit avant qu'elle n'entende le lieutenant Campbell criait aux pilotes de l'aéronef dans sa radio. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Les pauvres pilotes n'avaient aucune chance de survivre à cette catastrophe. Comment pouvaient-ils survivre au milieu des flammes et de cette carcasse de fer et d'acier qui filait maintenant vers le sol ?

Rose se sentait mal pour eux, son mal tête et cette lourdeur dans son estomac revinrent la malmener. Mourir dans ces conditions, sur une planète qui se voulait l'une des plus calmes de l'univers, Rose trouvait cela triste. Mais une question restait en suspens : Pourquoi la navette avait-elle exposée ? Et c'est finalement Ryan qui la posa.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter l'endroit où l'aéronef était, il y a encore quelques secondes auparavant. »

Mais encore une fois, personne n'eut le temps de répondre. Une lumière verdâtre déchira le ciel et vint s'abattre sur un autre appareil qui volait au loin, de l'autre côté du bâtiment. De la même façon, l'aéronef explosa en plein ciel avant que ses débris ne tombent au sol. Se tournant vers la source du rayon, Rose resta pétrifiée de terreur en levant les yeux au ciel. Un immense vaisseau Dalek traversait la fine couche de nuages non loin de leur position. Les lumières à l'extérieur du vaisseau s'allumèrent et des projecteurs de lumière balayèrent les rues et les bâtiments aux alentour. Ils semblaient à la recherche de quelque chose. Quand l'un des spots éclaira le toit du bâtiment où se trouvait Rose, cette étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt s'abattit soudainement sur elle d'une violence sans égale, lui coupant la respiration. Elle se pencha en avant en arrachant sa main de celle du Docteur et la porta à son cœur où ce dernier semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Une éblouissante lumière les éclairait à présent ce qui lui brouilla la vue. Le Seigneur du Temps se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils en découvrant la détresse de Rose. Il se pencha immédiatement sur elle, clairement inquiet.

« Rose ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle entre deux respirations bruyantes."

Son mal de tête empira, l'obligeant à s'agripper aux bras du Docteur alors qu'il saisit ses avant bras pour la stabiliser. La respiration de Rose s'accéléra pour devenir erratique. Le gout de la bile lui vint à la bouche et lui donnait la nausée. Ses jambes tremblaient violement. Que lui arrivait-t-elle ? Rose pouvait également sentir le sang qui battait dans ces tempes comme un tambour fou au même rythme que son cœur. Sa tête lui tournait et elle préférait garder les yeux fermés pour le moment. Si elle les ouvrait, elle avait peur que la crème glacée qu'elle avait mangé plus tôt ne veuille ressortir. Finalement, ses jambes cédèrent et si le Docteur ne la tenait pas par les bras, elle se serait écrouler. Il la fit s'asseoir à même le sol en douceur. Aussitôt, Rose enroula ses bras autour de son ventre. Le geste n'allait pas la soulager mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle gardait les yeux fermés mais sentait la main du Docteur sur son front. Sa tête et ses joues étaient en feu, elle avait sans aucun doute de la fièvre. Ses oreilles bourdonnant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose: s'allonger et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passé autour d'elle. Elle reconnut la voix du Docteur lui parler ainsi que celle du Lieutenant Campbell mais elle se focalisait trop sur la douleur pour se concentrer sur eux et comprendre ce qu'ils disaient.

La douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter et Rose serra les dents pour ne pas crier ou même pleurer. Jamais, elle n'avait eu si mal. Chaque partie de son corps lui criait sa douleur. Elle ne savait même pas d'un corps humain pouvait supporter tant de douleur et elle se demandait combien de temps encore il pouvait le faire. Rose finit par laisser sortir une râle de douleur en bascula en avant mais des mains la saisirent une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne tombe. Par un effort surhumain, elle trouva la force d'entrouvrir les yeux et découvrit le Docteur penchait sur elle. La jeune fille remarqua immédiatement ses traits tirés d'inquiétude. Le Seigneur du Temps lui parlait mais aucun son ne lui parvenait, comme si elle était devenue sourde.

Elle avait de plus en plus du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il lui fallait parfois plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle n'y parvienne. Alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergeait et la fit tomber sur le côté - cette fois, personne ne l'a rattrapa, elle vit le Docteur debout, dos à elle et en grande discussion avec quelqu'un près de la porte du toit du bâtiment. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer son interlocuteur mais d'après les mouvements de bras du Docteur, ils étaient en désaccord. Les soldats braquaient leurs armes vers l'inconnu et semblaient être prêts à tirer aux moindres signes d'hostilités.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle ressentait était une douce chaleur et l'odeur du Docteur l'enveloppant. Bien que son dos la fasse souffrir, elle était bien là où elle était. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et encore moins se lever. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'elle se força finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Au début, sa vision était floue et elle dut battre des paupières plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir distinguer nettement ce qui l'entourait. Un mur gris lui faisait face. Lentement, elle tourna son regard sur sa droite où un mur d'écrans d'ordinateurs s'élevait juste derrière ce qui semblait être un immense panneau de contrôle composé de centaines de boutons. Des chaises étaient disposées en face de cette table et elle pouvait apercevoir trois individus qui regardaient lesdits écrans tout en parlant entre eux. Elle remarqua alors sa position. Rose était allongée au sol au fond de la pièce. Elle comprenait mieux d'où lui venait ce mal de dos. Baissant les yeux vers son corps, la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement l'imperméable du Docteur étendu sur elle alors que sa tête reposait sur sa veste. Reportant son attention vers les 3 personnes de la pièce, elle comprit que le Docteur était celui penchait sur le panneau de contrôle entrain d'appuyer énergiquement sur les boutons de ce dernier. Rose ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit mais à défaut la fit tousser. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et elle se releva en position assise pour ne pas étouffer. Elle sentit une main dans son dos qui la massait doucement et quand elle leva les yeux, elle tomba sur ceux du Docteur. Il était agenouillait à ses côtés. Sa toux diminuant le Docteur la fit se rallonger et réajusta son manteau sur elle.

« Salut, réussit-elle finalement à dire, la voix enrouée.

\- Salut, lui répondit-il dans un souffle mais en souriant. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus mais ça va, tenta-elle de plaisanter. »

Il posa une main sur son front avant de continuer :

« Ta fièvre est tombée. As-tu mal quelque part ?

\- Des courbatures sur des muscles que je ne connaissais même pas mais pas de douleur réelle. Juste épuisée. Qu'est ce qui s'est passée et où sommes-nous ?

\- Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ? Lui demanda-t-il après un soupir.

\- Je... Je crois que c'est l'apparition du vaisseau Daleks. Je n'ai que des briques de souvenirs après ce moment. Je... Tu.. Il me semble que tu as parlé à quelqu'un mais je ne me souviens plus, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu as raison. J'ai bien parlé avec quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un était 2 Daleks.

\- Quoi ? Rose se redressa bien que le Docteur la retint par les épaules et elle posa ses mains sur les joues du Docteur ignorant le vertige qui la gagnait. Ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »

L'ironie de la situation fit sourire le Docteur malgré lui. C'était Rose qui s'était évanouie sur le toit après avoir souffert le martyre mais c'était à lui qu'elle demandait si il allait bien. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour lui que pour elle-même. C'était son humaine blonde et jaune. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Doucement, Rose. Tu viens de passer près d'une demi-heure heure inconsciente.

\- Dis-moi avant que tu vas bien ! Exigea Rose. »

Le Docteur posa ses mains sur celles de sa compagne qui encadraient toujours son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je vais bien. »

Rose soupira comme pour évacuer la pression qui habitait son corps. Pendant un instant, elle avait eu peur qu'il ne régénère à cause d'un tir de Dalek alors qu'elle était inconsciente comme la dernière fois à la Station de Jeux. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas changer de corps maintenant. C'était bien trop tôt de l'avis de Rose. C'est à cet instant qu'elle assimila les paroles du Docteur.

« Attends... 30 min ? répéta-t-elle en laissant tomber ses mains sur le torse du Docteur. Une demi-heure ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Paniqua Rose.

\- Hey ! Doucement ! Ça va aller Rose ! Ne t'en fais pas ! (Il attendit quelques secondes avant de continuer en lui prenant les mains.) Tu as eu une sorte de crise qui t'a fait perdre connaissance juste après l'arrivée du vaisseau Daleks. Et les Daleks qui nous poursuivaient dans le bâtiment ont fait leur apparition au même moment. Entre le vaisseau au-dessus de nous et 2 Daleks devant la porte du toit, on été prit en sandwich. Tu étais au plus mal pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'ai donc abordé la conversation immédiatement pour nous sortir de là. Mais les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace en fuyant son regard. Heureusement, les soldats ont réussis à créer une diversion et nous voilà enfermé dans le centre de sécurité de la Tour. Malheureusement, Davin vient de nous compliquer la tâche. (Le Docteur soupira de nouveau.) Il a protégé le système par un mot de passe, et toutes les commandes sont donc verrouillées. Très futé ce soldat mais il était le seul à connaître le code et vu que toutes les communications sont toujours coupées depuis l'intérieur de l'immeuble... Vu que tu t'es réveillée, Campbell à pris ma place et est entrain d'essayer de le craquer.

\- Tu ne peux pas donner un coup de tournevis sonique pour régler ça ? Demanda Rose.

\- Ça serait plus simple en effet mais je voulais savoir comment tu allais avant, répondit-il en lui souriant légèrement. On vient juste d'arriver dans cette salle.

\- Et le vaisseau ?, réalisa soudainement Rose. Le vaisseau Dalek n'a pas répliqué ? Il n'est pas intervenu ?

\- Non. Il s'est contenté de rester en vol stationnaire et de nous éclairer. Je ne comprends pas leur réaction. Les Daleks que j'ai connus auraient immédiatement ouvert le feu sur nous. Mais ici, ils étaient impassibles.

\- Plus, le temps passe et moins cette histoire n'a de sens. Dans quoi, on est encore tombé ? s'interrogea Rose plus pour elle-même.

\- Une chose à la fois, répondit le Docteur surprenant Rose. Maintenant que tu es réveillé et que tu sembles aller mieux, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres Rose. Te souviens-tu de ton malaise ? Il faut que tu m'en disses le plus possible. »

La question prit au dépourvu Rose et il a fallut plusieurs secondes pour que son cerveau assimile ce que le Docteur lui demandait.

« J'aimerai bien mais je ne sais pas, répondit-elle finalement en baissant la tête. Je veux dire... Je me souviens d'avoir mal... Très mal... et de prier pour que ça s'arrête... mais c'est tout. Je... Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est tout ? Tu semblais être sur le point de mourir, Rose ! S'emporta le Docteur. Tu irradiais de douleur ! Et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te soulager. J'ai... J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre sous mes yeux! Et... Et- »

Rose ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer. Elle bascula ses jambes sur le côté pour attirer le Docteur dans ses bras. Elle savait que le Docteur allait être en colère contre elle. Quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, c'était comme ça qu'il réagissait. Et elle savait que depuis leur séparation, c'était encore plus vrai. Elle lui caressa la nuque alors que le Docteur enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille.

« Ça va aller, tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser. Je vais bien à présent.

\- Je t'ai examiné avec mon tournevis sonique mais les résultats ne sont pas du tout concluant, dit-il au bout de plusieurs secondes toujours dans les bras de Rose. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je sais que ça te frustre quand tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et en lui saisissant les mains. La seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est de cette douleur intense, comme si chaque cellule de mon être bouillait de l'intérieur.

\- bouillait ? répéta le Docteur.

\- Oui, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était en feu !

\- Ca me rappelle la-

\- Oh ! J'avais aussi cette impression, cette sensation dans le ventre comme si quelque chose allait mal se passer et ce depuis l'attaque des Daleks, ajouta Rose

\- Docteur ! »

Ce dernier se tourna vers le lieutenant Campbell qui appuyait à son tour énergétiquement sur la console. Sans même voir son impression, le Docteur devina qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

« Vous devriez voir ça, ajouta-t-il sans même regarder le Docteur.

\- Reste ici, je reviens, dit-il à Rose. »

Le Docteur donna une pression aux mains de Rose avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les soldats. Elle le suivit des yeux puis tourna son attention vers les différents moniteurs qui alternaient maintenant entre le gris et le bleu. Il semblerait que le lieutenant avait débloqué certaines fonctions du panneau de contrôle.

La jeune humaine voulait savoir exactement où en était la situation, ce que voulait les Daleks et pour cela elle devait être aux côtés des autres mais elle hésitait à se lever. Elle doutait que ses jambes puissent supporter son poids. Sa migraine bien que plus faible maintenant était toujours présente. Mais elle détestait être impuissante surtout quand une menace pesait sur eux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Rose positionna ses jambes sous elle et en s'aidant du mur à sa gauche, donna une poussée pour se remettre debout. Sa première tentative échoua. Une douleur fulgurante traversa sa jambe blessée et elle retomba au sol en grimaçant. Rose avait oublié ce petit détail qui l'handicapait grandement et commença à masser légèrement sa cuisse espérant ainsi alléger la douleur. Car elle devait se lever. Elle devait se remettre sur pieds. Elle devait aider le Docteur malgré cette foutue jambe. Ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième essai qu'elle y parvint. La jeune fille récupéra les vestes du Docteur et avança d'un pas tremblant vers le groupe accablé par les écrans de contrôles. Elle regardait ses pieds tout en marchant de peur qu'elle ne trébuche sur quelque chose ou même sur ses propres pieds. Elle lui semblait qu'aucun ne lui prêtait attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un bras autour de sa taille. Le Docteur lui prit son imperméable des mains et la posa sur les épaules de Rose.

« Toujours aussi têtue, commenta-t-il en lui souriant.

\- Tu me connais. J'aime relever des défis, répondit Rose en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Heureux de vous retrouver parmi nous, Rose.

\- Sentiment partagé Ryan, répondit-elle en lui faisant un signe de tête. »

Doucement, ils continuèrent et le Docteur la fit asseoir sur une chaise du panneau de contrôle. Une fois fait, il enfila sa veste avant de porter immédiatement son attention sur les écrans et le panneau de contrôle comme le faisait déjà Ryan et Campbell. Rose profita de sa position pour parcourir une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard et remarqua alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Où se trouve Emerson ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le groupe. »

La pièce se figea. Même le Docteur regarda ses mains un instant avant de les poser à plat sur le clavier et de tourner son regard vers Rose. Ryan et Campbell fuyaient son regard. L'atmosphère devint lourde. Il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour Rose pour deviner que quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé au soldat.

« Tu te souviens quand j'ai mentionné une diversion pour nous permettre de nous enfouir du toit ? (Elle fit un signe de tête de bas en haut.) C'est Emerson qui l'a déclenché, repris le Docteur. Il avait un blaster, sans doute l'avait-il déniché dans le pavillon de la planète Alpha de Dynamo. Bref, il s'en est servit sur les Daleks ce qui les a paralysés quelques secondes mais pas assez pour qu'il puisse lui-même s'échapper du toit vivant.

\- Je suis désolée, dit Rose en baissant la tête.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, Rose. Vous n'avez pas à l'être, rétorqua le Lieutenant Campbell.

\- Peut être que si je n'avais pas eu mon malaise, il serait encore là.

\- Rose, vous n'avez pas eu un malaise pour le plaisir donc ne vous excusez pas, lança Ryan.

\- Il savait ce qu'il faisait, ajouta le Docteur. Ne te morfonds pas pour quelque chose qui était imprévisible, d'accord ? »

Rose hocha la tête mais elle ne sentait coupable tout de même. Le nom d'Emerson s'ajoutait à la longue liste des victimes des Daleks. Et encore une fois, quelqu'un était tombé pour les sortir d'une situation désespérée. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme et l'inverse était également vrai et pourtant, il avait risqué sa vie pour eux. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu s'en sortir vivants. Elle savait que la situation était encore critique mais pour l'instant, ils étaient à l'abri dans cette salle. Ils devaient découvrir ce que voulaient les Daleks et s'en sortir en l'honneur d'Emerson, que son sacrifice ne soit pas inutile.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Et la situation empira (2)

**Bonjour ! Après deux semaines, voici le chapitre 12 ! (**_Coucou __TenRose11_ ;)** )  
**  
**Je suis tellement contente de voir que mon histoire vous plaise autant. D'ailleurs merci pour vos messages.**

_Jade : Vu que tu laisses peu de reviews, je suis honorée que tu le fasses pour moi. _Merci beaucoup._ Ton commentaire m'a fait chaud au cœur. A vrai dire, moi aussi, j'ai hâte de voir comment je vais finir cette histoire xD. J'ai écrit près de 120 pages et il me reste encore beaucoup à démêler mais je ne compte pas l'abandonner. C'est la première fois que j'écris autant et c'est un vrai plaisir. _

_Master Pandaa : Bienvenu parmi nous ! \o/ Merci pour les compliments mais... comment ça tu lis pendant les cours ?! :O Mais non, mais c'est pas bien ! Ça va être ma faute après si tu n'as pas de bonnes notes ! (dit-elle alors qu'elle écrivait des fic durant les cours également... hum hum)_

**Pour les fautes, malheureusement personne ne me relit, donc il y en a toujours qui passent. Et étant dyslexique, parfois, je ne les vois même pas ! Désolé encore une fois.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**_Chapitre 12 : Et la situation empira (partie 2)_**

_Elle savait que la situation était encore critique mais pour l'instant, ils étaient à l'abri dans cette salle. Ils devaient découvrir ce que voulaient les Daleks et s'en sortir en l'honneur d'Emerson, que son sacrifice ne soit pas inutile._

Rose se leva de sa chaise en faisant attention à sa jambe et déposa l'imperméable du Docteur sur la chaise qu'elle occupait avant de rejoindre le groupe. Elle était décidée à les aider malgré ce qui lui était arrivée plus tôt.

« Vous devriez vous reposer Rose, l'interpella Campbell quand elle se posta entre lui et le Docteur en fixant les écrans gris qui lui faisaient face.

\- Hors de question ! Je vais bien à présent. Qu'est ce que vous avez appris durant mon évanouissement ? Tu leur as parlé, non ? demanda-t-elle au Docteur. Ils t'ont expliqués leurs motivations ? »

Le Docteur soupira tout en pianotant sur le clavier et en regardant successivement l'écran de contrôle et ses doigts. Finalement, il pointa son tournevis sonique sur le clavier. Un déclic se fit entendre mais rien d'autre ne changea. Il se remit à taper.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il finalement. Ils ont mentionné une source d'énergie. Une énergie d'une incroyable rareté. Sans doute, espèrent-ils la trouver ici, lors de l'exposition universelle étant donné que des centaines de planètes sont présentes.

\- Tu connais le nom de cette énergie dont ils parlent ?

\- Non ! Je pensais qu'ils utilisaient du Dalekanium mais ils l'ont démenti. Ils étaient à la recherche d'autre chose dont j'ignore toujours le nom.

\- Bon, au moins, nous savons qu'ils sont à la recherche d'une source d'énergie.

\- Mais il y a autre chose qui cloche également. »

Cette fois, le Seigneur du Temps arrêta ce qu'il faisait et se redressa pour regarder Rose dans les yeux. Elle garda le silence attendant qu'il explique le fond de sa pensé.

« Ils avaient l'air perturbé. Ils avaient l'air perdu. Ils m'ont demandé la date plusieurs fois, comme s'ils avaient du mal à croire ce que je leur disais. Ils ont même eu du mal à croire que j'étais un Seigneur du Temps. Et les écorchures sur leurs blindages... Je n'en ai pas vu de la sorte depuis plusieurs années.

\- Depuis quand ? demanda Rose qui s'attendait déjà à la réponse.

\- La Guerre du Temps.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'ils ont voyagé dans le temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Rose, répondit le Docteur dans un souffle. Les Daleks ne possédaient pas cette technologie mais déjà avec Martha, nous en avions rencontré à Manhattan mais ces derniers n'ont aucun lien avec ceux d'aujourd'hui, j'en suis certain. »

Rose croisa les bras alors que le Docteur se remit au travail silencieusement. Des Daleks à Barcelone, à la recherche d'une énergie inconnue, pour une raison tout aussi inconnu, mais qui semblait se trouver dans cette tour au plein centre ville, surveillait par un de leur vaisseau qui resta impassible tandis que la situation sur le toit était hors de leur contrôle.  
Si le Docteur ne comprenait pas bien la situation, Rose encore moins. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'il fallait mettre la main sur cette énergie avant les Daleks. Ne sachant pas ce qu'ils préparaient, Rose se doutait que ce n'était rien de bon. La jeune fille reporta son attention aux écrans devant elle qui restait toujours vierges de toutes images ou informations.

« Ma question va peut être vous paraître étrange mais pourquoi ne sortons-nous pas de cette tour ? S'interrogea Rose. Si tous les Daleks se trouvent au sommet, ça laisse le champ libre à l'entrée.

\- En réalité, c'est un peu plus compliqué, répondit Ryan qui était adossé à l'une des tables d'un coin de la pièce.

\- Tout est compliqué quand il s'agit des Daleks, soupira Rose en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oh, ouiii ! S'écrit le Docteur, faisant sursauter Rose à ses côtés."

Rose se tourna vers le Seigneur du Temps pour comprendre son engouement et remarqua que Ryan s'était déplacé sur la gauche du Docteur tout en fixant les moniteurs comme le faisait déjà ce dernier. Elle suivit donc leurs regards pour tomber sur l'ensemble des écrans allumés. A vue de nez, il y en avait une vingtaine. La première colonne et la dernière étaient remplies de chiffres et d'informations alors que les autres projetaient ce qui semblait être différents endroits de la ville.

« Vous avez réussi à pirater le réseau de surveillance de la ville ?! S'étonna Campbell. Vous m'épatez de plus en plus Docteur.

\- Oh ce n'est pas si compliqué quand vous savez le truc. Il faut juste envoyer sur le réseau un petit programme qui essaye toutes les combinaisons de chiffres et de lettres possibles une à une jusqu'à trouver les bonnes, puis à croiser dans un algorithme les lieux dans lesquels ont été signalés la présence de Daleks et ceux potentiellement intéressant pour eux et voilà ce qu'on obtient, expliqua-t-il en indiquant les écrans d'un doigt. Un centre de surveillance Daleks.

\- Vous êtes un génie, renchérit Ryan.

\- Allez-y doucement sur les compliments, avertit Rose en croisant les bras.

\- Avoue que tu me trouves incroyable, Rose, rétorqua le Docteur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- P-Pardon... S'étouffa Rose en levant un sourcil. (Le Docteur lui fit un grand sourire en bougeant ses sourcils.) Oh tais-toi... Ajouta-t-elle en le poussant avec son épaule. »

Le Docteur rigola quelques secondes alors que Rose souriait malicieusement. C'était une vieille plaisanterie qu'ils se faisaient souvent avant qu'elle ne se retrouve coincée dans le monde de Pete et c'était la première fois qu'il la lui faisait depuis son retour. Elle ne s'y était pas vraiment attendue vu la situation mais elle le remercia du regard. Il avait détendu l'atmosphère et lui fit oublier qu'ils étaient en danger.

« Pourrait-on revenir à notre problème, s'il vous plaît ? Intervint Campbell.

\- Euh, oui. Bien sûr, répondit le Docteur en appuyant sur des boutons. »

Les quatre écrans centraux affichaient alors l'entrée du bâtiment. Puis l'image changea pour un autre point de vue. Bien que les caméras se trouvent loin de la Tour, on pouvait clairement distinguer quelque chose devant les différentes portes de la Tour.

« Pour répondre à ta question Rose, voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici, expliqua le Docteur tout en zoomant sur les différentes zones concernées. »

Des groupes de deux à trois Daleks patrouillaient le long des portes du bâtiment alors qu'un autre surveillait l'accès au parvis et tenait éloigner toute personne courageuse ou plutôt suicidaire qui tenterait d'entrer dans le périmètre. Ces Daleks avaient dû débarquer à l'apparition du vaisseau, étant donné que tantôt les pilotes des aéronefs avaient affirmé qu'aucun autre ennemie n'était présent en ville lors de l'évacuation des civils. Maintenant, en plus des deux Daleks du toit et ceux en bas du bâtiment, il fallait compter sur ceux se trouvant sur le vaisseau. Un vrai cauchemar et leur prise au piège continuaient.

Le dégueu de Rose envers les structures de plus de 3 étages augmentait encore. Toutes sorties étaient impossibles. Ils étaient les seuls dans la tour. Ils étaient donc les seuls au centre de tous ces Daleks. Cette seule pensée fit frissonner Rose. Leur calvaire continuait et leur combat contre les Daleks aussi. Et comme toujours s'en sortir vivant semblait difficile mais elle savait aussi que le cerveau du Docteur travaillait à 100 à l'heure pour trouver une solution. Jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle l'aperçut froncer des sourcils.

« Ok, conclut Rose en tournant son corps vers lui. Quel est le plan ?

\- Il nous faut trouver cette source d'énergie qu'ils recherchent avant eux, exposa le Docteur. Si je la connais, je pourrais déduire leur attention. Si ce n'est pas le cas, si je ne la connais pas, je pourrais toujours l'analyser et découvrir les composants qui pourraient sans doute leur être utile.

\- Docteur, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette tour est composée de près de 200 étages, précisa Campbell. Trouver quelque chose qu'on ne connaît même pas pourrait prendre des jours, aisément.

\- C'est pire que rechercher une aiguille dans un botte de foin, commenta Rose en fixant les écrans sans vraiment les voir. »

Au moins, ils sauraient ce qu'ils rechercheraient et ils seraient ce que ressemblerait une aiguille mais ici, c'était tout le contraire et c'était bien ça qui posait problème. Si le Docteur connaissait cette énergie, il pourrait déjà avoir une idée sur son utilisation et même savoir où elle se trouvait ou du moins savoir la manière de la trouver.

Qui plus est, même si sa jambe ne lui faisait plus autant souffrir, Rose savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop lui en demander. Une autre course dans le bâtiment, sur 200 étages, ne ferait qu'empirer sa blessure. La perspective de ce future proche l'a fit grimacer.

« Vous avez un moyen de réduire la zone de recherche ?

\- Nous allons procéder par élimination, expliqua le Docteur en recommençant à taper sur le clavier. Voici la liste des planètes et cultures représentées lors de l'exposition. »

Les colonnes d'informations se remplirent de noms. Rose en reconnut quelque uns qu'elle avait visité avec le Docteur ou alors entendu parler par l'intermédiaire d'envoyés dans le monde de Pete mais d'autres restaient un mystère pour elle.

« Maintenant, disons que parmi ces planètes certaines ne sont pas assez développées pour maîtriser une telle énergie car si les Daleks s'en intéressent, elle ne peut qu'être puissante voire dangereuse, autre raison pour la trouver avant eux. »

Le nom de dizaines de planètes disparut des écrans laissant un espace vide à la place. Le Docteur continua à frapper les touches sans même prêter attention aux moniteurs qui leur faisaient face. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et parlait à voix haute plus pour lui que pour ses compagnons. C'était une manie que Rose avait découvert très rapidement lors de leurs voyages. Comment de fois, le Docteur s'était perdu dans ses monologues d'explications ? Il réfléchissait à voix haute et rien ne pouvait le distraire dans ces cas là.

« J'enlève les planètes que je sais avec certitude qu'elles ne possèdent rien de telle pour différentes raisons. Et celles qui ne sont tout simplement pas habités. Ce sont vraisemblablement des êtres vivants qui l'ont synthétisé. Je connais toutes les énergies exploitables or les Daleks du toit m'ont affirmé qu'elle n'était pas naturelle. »

Une dizaine de noms de planètes restèrent afficher sur les écrans. Leur recherche porterait donc parmi les pavillons de ces derniers. Sans attendre, le Docteur fit afficher un plan du bâtiment avec le nom des planètes et les étages où ils se trouvaient.

« Vu qu'il y a dix pavillons à visiter, je propose que chacun de vous deux en fasse trois et je me chargerai des quatre restants, dit le Docteur en se tournant vers le Lieutenant Campbell et Ryan. Nous irons beaucoup plus vite en nous séparant.

\- Oui, bien sûr, approuva Ryan. Mais nous ne savons toujours pas quoi chercher.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider sur ce point, soupira le Docteur. Ça peut très bien être quelque chose de liquide, de solide ou même de gazeux, quelque chose d'inodore ou d'invisible à l'œil nu.

\- Formidable, s'écria Ryan en levant les bras au ciel de désespoir.

\- Mais je peux vous donner de quoi réduire le périmètre de recherche. »

Alors que tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers le Docteur, ce dernier s'empara des deux calculatrices qu'il avait récupérées plus tôt dans l'une des étagères au fond de la salle. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et l'actionna sur les deux objets. Un bip retentit et le Seigneur du Temps déposa une calculatrice dans la main de chacun des deux soldats.

« Je ne pense pas que résoudre des équations va nous être très utile Docteur.

\- Ce ne sont pas des calculatrices mais un détecteur d'énergie Lieutenant.

\- Pardon ? Mais c'étaient des calculatrices, n'est ce pas ? C'en étaient il y a quelques minutes encore !

\- Ne vous posez pas trop de question, intervint Rose. Avec son tournevis sonique, il peut tout faire... A part ouvrir les portes en bois... précisa-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire au coin des lèvres. Donc s'il dit que c'est une détecteur d'énergie, c'en est un.

\- Exactement ! Ce petit objet fera « bip » lorsque vous vous approcherez de n'importe quelle énergie. A vous de voir si elle peut correspondre à ce que nous recherchons. Si vous avez un doute, demandez-moi. Tâchons d'éviter de gaspiller du temps en passant à côté. (Ryan et Campbell acquiescèrent). Très bien, je me charge des quatre planètes qui sont le plus éloignés de notre position actuelle.

\- Et qu'est ce nous faisons si nous trouvons cette énergie ? Demanda Rose.

\- On avisera en temps voulu. Allons-y ! »

Ryan et le lieutenant Campbell mémorisèrent les étages qui leur étaient attribués et coururent hors de la salle une fois fait. Rosa se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée et commença à avancer vers la porte de la salle quand le Docteur attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter. Surprise, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Qui a-t-il ? Je croyais qu'il fallait se dépêcher.

\- Tu reste ici, Rose.

\- Quoi ? »

Son regard était sévère et fermé. Rose savait que lui faire changer d'avis quand il arborait cette image était quasiment impossible. Elle aurait dû le savoir que le Docteur allait la laisser en arrière après ce qui était arrivé. Mais vu qu'il n'avait rien dit plus tôt, elle avait espéré qu'il s'était faite à l'idée que jamais elle n'allait le laisser agir seul. C'était vraisemblablement un faux espoir.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas me laisser ici ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même au Docteur

\- Il est préférable que tu restes dans cette salle. Tu n'es pas en état de parcourir les étages.

\- Mais je me sens bien, protesta Rose.

\- Tu te sens mieux, rectifia le Docteur en resserrant son emprise sur son bras. Je te rappelle que tu étais inconsciente, il y a 45 min encore.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me mettre sur la touche ! dit-elle en colère en tentant de dégager son bras de la main du Docteur.

\- Je ne te mets pas sur la touche. Je me fais du souci pour toi et je préfère que tu n'y ailles pas, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce, les muscles de son visage s'étant relâchés. Imagine que nous tombions sur un groupe de Daleks et que tu fasses une autre crise.

\- Je... Mais c'était la première fois. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivée auparavant. Rien n'indique que ça se reproduira.

\- Et rien n'indiquer le contraire non plus. »

Un silence s'installa. Contre toute attente, le Docteur tira Rose vers lui et l'enferma dans ses bras. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Rose ne réalise qu'il la tenait contre lui. Elle remonta finalement ses bras dans le dos du Docteur agrippant sa veste pour se rapprocher davantage de lui. Le Docteur se penche légèrement en avant pour faire reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Rose en profita pour faire de même. Elle sentit la main du Docteur parcourir ses cheveux blonds alors qu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour cacher son visage dans son cou, où son odeur était encore plus présente. Dieu, que ces câlins lui avaient manqué ! Ce geste lui était si naturel et si vitale à présent.

« S'il te plaît, Rose, ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficile, dit-il si bas, sa voix étouffée dans les cheveux de Rose.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui rends les choses difficiles, c'est toi qui ne veux pas que je vienne, lui rappela la jeune fille d'une voix douce. »

Même si ils étaient en désaccord, elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Même si c'était une tactique pour la faire céder, elle s'en fichait, elle voulait profiter de cet instant dans ses bras. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent davantage où seul le silence régnait. Le Docteur soupira en s'écartant légèrement d'elle et posa une main sur sa joie. Son autre bras restait enrouler autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour la maintenir près de lui. Son visage s'était détendu pour reprendre son aspect normal.

« Reste ici, répéta-t-il en caressant sa joie avec son pouce. »

Rose ferma les yeux sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait lui répondre au final. Le Docteur n'avait pas totalement faux sur son état de santé et bien qu'elle lui ait affirmée qu'elle allait bien, elle se sentait fatiguée comme jamais elle n'avait été depuis son retour. Mais elle ne voulait pas céder. Elle s'était promis de ne jamais être un boulet pour lui, or, c'était ce qu'elle était à présent.

« Je ne serais pas long, ajouta-t-il. Je vais te laisser une radio. Nous serons en permanence en liaison. Tu pourras me parler tout le long.

\- Comme Lydia dans la Station de Jeux. Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en réalisant ce qu'elle disait. »

C'était un coup bas de sa part et elle le réalisa que trop tard. Elle détourna le regard après avoir vu un éclair traversé les yeux du Docteur. Elle savait que le Docteur s'en voulait toujours de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là et des nombreux morts qui avaient découlés de l'attaque des Daleks.

Comment avait-elle pu mentionner ça ? Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour agir de la sorte. Elle fuyait son regard, ne voulant pas affronter celui du Docteur. Il essayait juste de la maintenir en sécurité bien que ses méthodes étaient toujours aussi frustrantes pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Ni elle, ni personne alors que le Docteur agissait toujours pour le bien de tous. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les choses pourraient mal et que des morts survenaient.

« Excuse-moi. C'était pathétique de ma part. »

La main toujours sur la joie de Rose, il l'obligea à tourner sa tête vers lui. Contre toute attente, il ne semblait pas fâché contre elle.

« Je peux t'assurer que jamais je ne laisserai quelque chose t'arriver, Rose. »

Son regard brillait d'une intensité qu'elle n'avait vu que le jour de son retour dans ce monde. Le ventre de Rose se tordit et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit sous la révélation. Elle remonta ses mains à l'arrière de la nuque du Docteur alors qu'il colla son front à celle de sa compagne.

« Jamais, répéta-t-il comme une promesse.

\- Je sais. »

Sa réponse n'était qu'un murmure mais le Docteur pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de ce rapprochement avec Rose depuis son retour. Il était dépendent de ses contacts, de sa Rose, comme un toxicomane avec sa drogue. Et il en avait assez de cette maudite éthique et principes de son peuple. Pourquoi les suivre alors qu'il était un rebelle dans l'âme ?

« Docteur, vous me recevez ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Rose qui le regardait tendrement. Elle entortillait les cheveux courts à l'arrière de la nuque du Docteur du bout des doigts et finit par glousser en entendant le Docteur grogner en attrapant sa radio sur la console derrière lui. Il maudissant intérieurement celui qui avait brisé leur moment. Il amena la radio entre eux pour que la jeune fille puisse entendre ce que Ryan avait à lui dire.

« Je vous écoute, Ryan.

\- J'ai parcouru le 1er pavillon et je n'ai rien trouvé. Votre truc n'a pas réagi du tout. Vous êtes sur qu'il marche ?

\- Oui, certain. S'il n'a pas sonné, c'est qu'il n'a rien trouvé.

\- Très bien, je vais à l'étage 24 à présent.

\- Bien reçu, lança le Docteur en fourrant la radio dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. »

Il reporta son attention vers Rose. Elle se rapprocha et se colla à lui pour atteindre la console sur laquelle la dernière radio se trouvait.

« Et celle-ci est pour moi, je suppose.

\- Tu supposes bien. Elle est déjà réglée sur la bonne fréquence, précisa le Docteur.

\- Sois prudent, d'accord ? »

Rose chercha sa main et la serra. Elle était bien trop faible face à lui. Elle était sur qu'il pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, une étincelle de joie traversa le regard du Docteur.

« Je suis toujours prudent, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire

\- Ça aussi, ça se discute Docteur. »

Pour toute réponse, le Docteur s'avança et déposa un baiser sur son front. Rose ferma les yeux sous le contact et essaya de mémoriser la sensation. Elle était réellement trop faible. Le Seigneur du Temps s'apprêtait à sortir quand il hâla son nom. Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Je te confis mon super trench-coat.

\- Je sais, répondit Rose en rigolant. Le super cadeau de Janis Joplin auquel tu tiens beaucoup. J'en prendrai soin, ne t'en fais pas, promit-elle sans s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel tout de même.

\- Oh, une dernière chose... N'oublie que je peux t'entendre ici, dit-il sérieusement en tapotant le côté droit de son corps, en plein cœur. »

En voyant l'air amuse de Rose, il se reprit.

« La radio, je veux dire. Je peux t'entendre par la radio. Enfin, tu m'as comprise. »

Sans un mot, il s'éclipsa de la salle tandis que Rose rigolait en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite devant son embarrant. Ce Docteur était capable de s'emmêler dans ce qu'il disait ce que Rose trouvait ironique et drôle. Il était le plus à même de parler de choses scientifiques et techniques qu'aucun autre ne comprenait mais pour les choses simples de la vie, il perdait pied rapidement. Un bruit qu'elle reconnaissait bien fit tourner son attention de nouveau vers la porte. Elle appuya sur le bouton du talkie-walkie. Il ne pouvait pas être loin, il venait à peine de la quitter.

« Docteur ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura le Docteur.

\- C'est le tournevis sonique que j'ai entendu ?

\- Yep. J'ai verrouillé la salle de contrôle depuis l'extérieur. Personne ne peut entrer si tu n'ouvres pas la porte. Avec les Daleks dans les passages, mieux vaut rester prudent. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça : Lieutenant Campbell, Ryan, si vous rencontrez un Dalek, essayez de faire profil bas s'il ne vous a pas déjà repéré.

\- Et si on l'est ? Demanda le Lieutenant.

\- Priez pour que le Dalek soit de bonne humeur.

\- Tâchons de ne pas nous faire remarquer alors, intervint Ryan. »


	13. Chapitre 13 : Chasse à l'énergie

**Nous somme vendredi 13 et le chapitre 13 (même pas fait exprès pour le "13" en plus xD) est en ligne (finalement ! Diront certains) \o/**

**J'ai recommencé à écrire la suite (Alléluia !). Je fais pas mal de rêves sur Doctor Who ces derniers temps ce qui me motive et m'inspire pour l'écriture même si les premiers jets ne me convainquent pas complètement mais c'est déjà un début ^^**  
**Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A la prochaine ! ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Chasse à l'énergie**_

Le Docteur avait prit du retard par rapport à Ryan et le lieutenant Campbell. Il courrait donc d'une section à une autre avec son tournevis sonique tendu à bout de bras devant lui comme détecteur d'énergie. Mais comme ses deux autres compagnons, il n'avait rien trouvé de concluant pour l'instant. Les Barcelonais avaient demandé l'avis du Docteur à trois reprises déjà mais ce dernier avait écarté toutes suspicions. Le Seigneur du Temps était venu à se demander s'il procédait vraiment par la meilleure méthode. Le Docteur doutait vraiment qu'une si rare énergie se cache dans la Tour même si l'exposition universelle pouvait être une bonne raison pour l'y emmener et la mettre en avant.

Il pouvait sentir que près de 20 minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait quitté Rose. Et il lui restait encore deux pavillons à visiter avant de la rejoindre à nouveau. Il détestait la sentir loin de lui alors que les Daleks étaient, au contraire, non loin. Mais l'emmener avec lui en ce moment aurait été plus dangereux encore que de la laisser où elle se trouvait. Au moins, en cet instant, elle pouvait se reposer même s'il savait qu'elle avait du mal à rester tranquillement assisse à l'attendre. Rose n'avait jamais été douée pour ça. Elle aimait l'action et aider. Elle ne pouvait pas rester impassible alors que tous, autour d'elle, agissaient.

« Rose, assis toi et reste tranquille, tenta-t-il de la détendre à travers la radio pour la énième fois. Ryan et Campbell sont sans doute sur le chemin du retour vers la salle.

\- Facile à dire, maugréa-t-elle.

\- En effet, je viens de rejoindre Ryan, nous serons là dans quelques minutes. Docteur, nous n'avons rien trouvé.

\- Merci d'avoir recherché Lieutenant.

\- J'espère que vous allez avoir plus de chance que nous, ajouta Ryan.

\- Nous allons très vite le savoir. »

Que le Docteur trouve ou non cette énergie mystérieuse, la suite des événements lui était difficile à imaginer. Le réseau de communication de la ville était encore hors de service. Aucun appel vers l'extérieur n'était possible, aucune aide n'était donc envisageable. Il était donc les seuls à pouvoir les sortir de là. Les Daleks avaient bien préparés leur coup cette fois-ci. Ces derniers étaient anéantis les communications et avaient isolés la Tour à leur fin.

Le Docteur se dit qu'il pourrait toujours discuter avec eux dans le pire des cas, mais il doutait de pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour ça. Et cette crise que Rose avait eu le préoccupé au plus haut point. Il essayait de ne rien lui montrer mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait de rage de n'avoir aucune explication logique sur les causes de cette perte de connaissance et de cette douleur qu'elle avait ressentie. Le Seigneur du Temps savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se focaliser sur l'état de sa compagne maintenant car s'il ne trouvait rien pour arrêter les Daleks, il n'aurait plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit une fois mort. Mais une fois qu'ils seraient tous sortis d'affaire, il ferait passer un bilan de tests à Rose. Même contre son grès, il réaliserait mille et un tests pour comprendre.

Le Docteur continua à monter jusqu'à atteindre l'étage 98. C'était leur dernière chance. Le dernier pavillon à visiter et le plus éloigné de la salle de sécurité. Prudemment, il ouvrit la porte sur le palier et entra dans la pièce. Par chance, ni le lieutenant Campbell, ni Ryan n'avait rencontré de Daleks mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'étaient pas à cet étage. Mieux fallait rester sur ses gardes.

« Docteur, le lieutenant et Ryan viennent d'arriver. Où en es-tu ?

\- Je commence à chercher à l'étage 98. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur le stand de la planète Salgado. »

Il déambula dans le hall et tendit son tournevis sonique devant lui. Pour l'instant, il ne réagissait pas, le Docteur continua alors à avancer. Il s'arrêtait parfois devant une table d'exposition et fit balayer son outil sur les différents objets qui y étaient présentés mais sans résultat.

« Tu es chez la planète Dynamo, non ? demanda Rose

\- Oui. Étant donné qu'Emerson s'est emparé d'un blaster ici qui a été capable de paralysé les Daleks durant quelques instants, j'ai pensé que peut être ils auraient en leur possession cette énergie, expliqua le Docteur.

\- Je vois. C'est ce que je viens de penser quand j'ai vu le nom de la planète sur l'écran.

\- Auriez-vous oublié de me mentionner que vous lisez dans les esprits, très chère ? »

Le Docteur arborait un sourire aux lèvres bien que Rose ne pouvait pas le voir. La taquiner en cet instant n'était sans doute pas la chose à plus à faire mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et ce, même si près de 50 étages les séparaient.

Il poussa une autre porte et tomba dans le hall de l'armement de la planète.

« Vous m'offusquez Docteur ! Sous-entendez-vous que je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour avoir la même idée ? »

Il ne répondit pas à Rose. L'attention du Docteur était tournée vers la table où Emerson avait dû trouver le blaster. La vitre qui protégée les armes et les séparée du public avait éclaté en miles morceaux. En se penchant par dessus l'ouverture, il trouva immédiatement l'emplacement qu'avait occupé l'arme il y a encore quelques heures. Un espace vide la remplissait maintenant. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en relevant le regard pour tomber sur une dizaine de tables alignées de part et d'autre de la salle. Toutes les vitrines étaient composées d'armes à feu, de blasters, de taisers, d'armes blanches et même de grenades. Un arsenal parfait pour déclencher un conflit et une guerre mortelle. Bien que le Docteur n'avait rien contre la planète et respectait leur peuple, il fut dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait. Il détestait les armes or, il ne voyait que ça devant lui. Résigné, le Seigneur du Temps se positionna au centre de la pièce et tourna sur lui-même. Il ramena son tournevis devant lui pour en lire les résultats. Rien. Il soupira une nouvelle fois mais cette fois de frustration. Cette chasse au trésor commençait à l'inquiéter. Il s'apprêtait à traverser une nouvelle porte qui donnait accès à la section Recherche &amp; Développement de la planète quand il entendit un bruit de l'autre côté. Il s'arrêta net, la main sur la poignée. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de son équipe puisqu'ils étaient tous dans la salle de contrôle en cet instant. Peut être quelqu'un de l'extérieur alors. Ou bien pire... un Dalek. Le Docteur colla son oreille à la porte pour pouvoir écouter un bout de la conversation. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour connaître son identité.

« Rapport ! Ordonna une voix robotique.

\- Aucune trace de l'énergie n'a été trouvée pour l'instant, répondit une autre voix.

\- Inadmissible! Le détecteur a identifié l'objectif dans cette Tour quand nous sommes arrivés.

\- Nous avons balayé de nouveau la Tour sous le scanner et il est négatif, l'informa le soldat.

\- Elle ne peut être avoir disparue. Continuez les recherches. Quand est-il des perturbateurs ?, la voix se fit plus lointaine.

\- Aucune trace non plus... »

Cette fois, le Docteur n'entendit pas la suite. Les Daleks avaient dû s'éloigner dans le sens opposé où se trouvait le Seigneur du Temps. Il ouvrit la porte en douceur et jeta un œil dans la pièce. Personne n'était en vue, il entra donc dans la nouvelle section. Les Daleks étaient ainsi convaincus de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient dans cette tour et peut-être même à cette étage ce qui rassura un peu le Docteur. Il commençait à avoir peur de perdre son temps dans cette recherche. Il lui fallait donc continuer à chercher.

La section Recherche &amp; Développement portait bien son nom. La salle était transformée en un véritable laboratoire. Un circuit de tuyaux en verre était installé au milieu de la salle sur une immense table et semblait distiller quelque chose. Le Docteur renifla l'air qui s'en dégageait et reconnut aisément l'odeur du souffre. Il aurait pu s'en douter vu l'armement qu'il avait rencontré en chemin et connaissant la planète. Elle était l'une des plus avancée du système d'Orion. Une planète industrialisée et martialitée au possible, bien que le recours à armée était très rare. Ils misaient simplement sur la dissuasion. Tout l'univers connaissait Dynamo pour ses investissements réalisés dans le secteur de l'armement mais aucune planète n'oserait déclarer une guerre contre eux.

Le Docteur admira l'installation quelques minutes. Les responsables de cette section avaient laissé le processus se poursuivre quand l'alarme avait retenti. Finalement, le Seigneur du Temps trouva le déclencheur et le mis hors tension arrêtant alors l'opération. Utile de le laisser en fonction surtout avec les Daleks ici. N'ayant toujours pas de réponse positive de son tournevis sonique, il continua à avancer et poussa la porte suivante qui donnait sur la culture de Dynamo et... sur deux Daleks. Il s'immobilisa en remarquant qu'ils lui tournaient le dos, ils ne l'avaient pas encore repéré. Il vit une vitrine d'exposition non loin de lui sur sa gauche et commença à s'y diriger le plus discrètement possible. Si le Docteur était assez discret, il pourrait accéder à la porte en face en progressant derrière les présentoirs dès que les Daleks regarderaient ailleurs.

« Docteur ? Toujours rien ? Demanda Rose à travers la radio, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce un peu trop silencieuse. »

Le Docteur s'empressa d'attraper la radio mais il était déjà trop tard. La distance qui le séparait de sa cachette était trop grande et dans un même mouvement, les Daleks se retournèrent dans sa direction.

« Ennemi repéré! Extermination ! S'exclamèrent les deux Daleks d'une seule voix. »

Sans réfléchir, le Docteur plongea en avant tandis que deux tirs le frôlèrent. II était dans de beaux draps. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette salle et encore moins dans le champ de vision de ces deux Daleks. Comment avait-il pût oublier ce détail ? Il aurait dû couper la réception de la radio dès qu'il était entré dans cette salle.

« Docteur ?

\- Une minute ! Dit-il à Rose tout en se protégeant la tête des tirs qui fusés. »

Une chance pour lui que ces boites de conserves étaient de mauvais tireurs. Le Seigneur du Temps rampa tant bien que mal jusqu'à une vitrine et s'appuyait dos contre elle en regardant la porte par laquelle il venait d'entrer. C'était la seule issue possible et bientôt les Daleks seraient sur lui s'il ne se bougeait pas. Il pouvait entendre ses ennemis jurés se rapprochaient alors que les rayons s'abattaient sur la porte. Les chances étaient réduites mais il pouvait s'en sortir entre deux salves de tirs. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les Daleks avant de compter mentalement jusqu'à trois. Il se releva alors d'un bond et courut dans la salle précédente en esquivant les lasers. C'était un vrai miracle qu'il ne fut pas touché.

« Docteur ?! Répéta Rose. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et scruta la salle à la recherche de quelque chose pour la bloquer. Il repéra une étagère sur la droite de la salle et la fit tomber sans ménagement contre la porte après lui avoir donné un coup de tournevis sonique. Il espéra ainsi gagner assez de temps pour trouver une idée. Il se refusait à partir alors que l'énergie mystérieuse se trouvait vraisemblablement à cet étage.

« Docteur ?! s'écria Rose dans la radio. »

Son inquiétude était palpable et bien que le Docteur ne voulait pas lui révéler ce qu'il allait faire, il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher. Des choses idiotes, il en faisait tous les jours. Il en n'était pas à une près.

« DOC-

\- Je suis là, l'interrompit-il.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ?

\- Disons que j'ai rencontré de vieilles connaissances. »

Les tirs dans la porte derrière le Docteur commencèrent et résonnèrent dans la salle d'alchimie. Il parcourra la salle du regard une nouvelle fois à la recherche d'une bonne cachette à présent.

« Ce bruit...Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense.

\- Je ne te dis rien alors. »

Il entendait le souffle rapide de Rose à travers la radio alors que le regard du Docteur s'arrêta sur une petite fente dans le mur du côté gauche de la salle. Assez petite pour ne pas attirer l'attention et sans doute aucun visiteur ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Elle était en plein milieu du mur et intriguait le Docteur. Il y avait juste assez de place pour y glisser une main humaine. Il arqua un sourcil en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait arriver en l'actionnant. Il ne savait pas à quoi ça pouvait servir mais c'était justement l'occasion ou jamais de découvrir son utilité.

« Tu es en sécurité ? Tu as réussi à les semer ? demanda Rose sans savoir la découverte qu'il venait de faire. »

Le Docteur mis sa main dans l'orifice et tira vers lui la poignée qu'il rencontra. Un mécanisme s'enclencha et il recula de quelques pas. Une fissure apparut sur le mur en face de lui au dessus de sa tête et à hauteur de ses pieds partant vers sa droite sur un bon mètre avant de faire un angle droit vers l'intérieur et de se rejoindre. La partie ainsi découpée s'enfonça alors dans le mur et finit par coulisser sur la gauche laissant apparaître une pièce derrière elle.

« Je crois que je viens de découvrir ma cachette, dit-il la radio en main et un sourire aux lèvres. »

\- Ta cachette ? Non, non, non. Tu ne vas pas rester dans une cachette alors que les Daleks sont dans la même pièce que toi ! Sors de là !

\- Silence radio. »

Rose regarda sa radio sous le choc. Elle refusait de croire qu'il venait de lui faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Pas avec ces ennemis qui voulaient leurs peaux. Pas avec ce qui s'était arrivé par le passée. Pas maintenant alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver. Pas à elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir articuler normalement.

« Docteur ? DOCTEUR ?! »

Elle tenait la radio tellement proche de sa bouche que Ryan avait peur que Rose ne se casse les dents en la mordant. Elle s'abritait à cette radio de toutes ses forces. C'était son seul lien avec le Docteur.

« C'est inutile, Rose, dit le Lieutenant en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il a dû couper sa radio pour ne pas se faire repérer.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus communiquer avec lui tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas enclenché de nouveau, ajouta Ryan.

\- Il n'a pas pu faire ça, murmura Rose en fixant la radio entre ses mains. Comment a-t-il pû ?

\- Sans doute, a-t-il vu une occasion, tenta d'expliquer Ryan en s'approchant de Rose. Une occasion d'en apprendre davantage pour nous sortir de là.

\- Il est intelligent Rose, il va s'en sortir, renchérit le Lieutenant. »

Rose n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise. Elle savait que le Docteur était un génie mais il était aussi un idiot complet. Et même si par cette manière, il découvrait quelque chose pour les aider, ça ne valait pas le coup qu'il risque sa vie pour ça. C'est ce que Pete lui avait dit, dans son bureau, avant qu'elle ne revienne dans son monde d'origine et Rose commençait à comprendre ses dires. Le Docteur risquait sa vie sans se soucier des autres, comme si c'était quelque chose d'anodin. Même si la régénération lui permettait de survivre, une partie de lui mourrait dans ce processus. Elle serra la radio entre ses mains. "_Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot !"_ S'il se tenait devant elle en cet instant, elle lui assénerait une bonne gifle.

« Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre. Sortir d'ici, de cette salle, est du suicide maintenant que nous savons avec certitude que les Daleks sont aussi dans la tour, expliqua Campbell en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- Vous me connaissez mal si vous pensez que je vais laisser le Docteur seul face au Daleks. »

D'un pas décidé, Rose se plaça devant le panneau de contrôle. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste les bras croisés alors que le Docteur était là-haut. Elle était décidée à le frapper quand il le verrait mais avant ça, elle devait l'aider. Elle fixa le clavier quelques instants avant de commencer à taper sur ce dernier, son regard tournait vers les écrans. Jamais, elle n'avait manipulé d'ordinateurs aussi complexes. La technologie dans le monde de Pete, bien que légèrement plus avancée que dans son monde d'origine, n'avait pas atteint le niveau de Barcelone. Rose avait donc du mal à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et surtout à s'accoutumer à leur clavier alphabétique. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait aucun difficultés à lire les caractères. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit pourtant par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Ryan et le Lieutenant se penchèrent également sur l'écran.

« Mais où est le Docteur ? Questionna Ryan. Il devrait être là. (Il pointa vers une zone de la carte sur l'écran) Et... Il n'y a aucunes traces.

\- Par contre, les Daleks sont bien là ! »

Les écrans affichaient le plan de l'étage 98 soit où se trouvait le Docteur et les Daleks. Rose avait réussi à dénicher le programme de reconnaissance de flux vitaux et thermique. Ils pouvaient ainsi espionner les déplacements des Daleks à travers ce système. Elle avait simplement dû augmenter les paramètres de détection pour que les Daleks puissent être prises en compte. Étant donné que ces derniers se cachaient dans une boîte de converse, leur présence était plus difficilement détectable par rapport à un autre être vivant. Pour ce qui est du Docteur, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'était pas identifié.

« Vous pensez que les Daleks ont tué le Docteur ?

\- Ryan, je peux vous assurer que s'il était mort ou sur le point de mourir, ce programme s'affolerait et imploserait suite aux relevés, expliqua Rose en passant par dessus le panneau de contrôle pour se retrouver devant les écrans.

\- Euh... Si vous le dîtes. »

La cause de son absence sur les écrans devait être toute autre. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas être mort. C'était absolument impossible. Il devait avoir une autre explication mais laquelle ? Elle fixa le plan et regarda l'heure indiqué sur la dernière colonne de droite. Il indiquait plus de 26h30. Les journées à Barcelone étaient plus longues que sur Terre. Et une année valait une année et demi terrienne. Leurs satellites (on pouvait distinguer 3 lunes depuis le sol de la planète) et leur étoile étaient plus éloignés que ceux de la Terre. Et la chute de météorites en début de soirée semblait à Rose bien lointaine à présent.

Elle soupira en imaginant comment aurait pu finir la journée. A la place, ils étaient cernés par les Daleks. Elle se stoppa dans sa pensé et reporta son regard sur la carte de l'étage, puis de nouveau sur l'horloge.

« Avez-vous remarqué à quelle heure le Docteur est arrivé à l'étage 98 ? Demanda Rose en fixant les écrans.

\- Je dirais il y a un quart d'heure, répondit Campbell en croisant les bras. »

C'est ce qu'elle avait estimé également. En supposant que ça faisait un quart d'heure, elle pourrait retracer le parcours du Docteur à l'étage et peut être ainsi découvrir où il se trouvait quand il a coupé sa radio. Seul problème : la distraction du Docteur par son environnement. Rose le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il pouvait avoir été discret par quelques objets le retardant ainsi sur le chemin ce qui fausserait le résultat. Il aurait fallu le prendre en compte mais les possibilités étaient trop nombreuses et les erreurs également dans ce cas. Le retrouver n'allait pas être chose aisée. Les caméras de sécurités ayant été mises hors de services par les Daleks, Rose ne pouvait donc pas compter sur eux. Mais il n'était pas le seul système de surveillance à présent...

« Lieutenant, ce programme de détection d'être vivant à une sauvegarde de secours sur les dernières heures ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Euh… Oui, sans doute. »

Rose courut le long du panneau de contrôle et commença à chercher dans la base de données. Ils n'avaient pas d'images de surveillance mais les images thermiques avaient pu continuer à enregistrer ce qui s'était passé quand Dylan avait quitté la pièce. Il n'avait qu'à mettre le programme en fond. Et c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait.

« Yes ! »

Elle cliqua sur le fichier qui correspondait et les écrans continuaient à afficher le plan mais les points rouges entraient seulement à présent à l'étage.

« Oh ! Je vois ! S'écria Ryan. Ces points indiquent l'arrivée des Daleks à l'étage!

\- Vous voulez savoir où est passé le Docteur en vous servant des détecteurs de vie ? Excellente idée, félicita le Lieutenant.

\- Il nous suffit juste d'avancer jusqu'à l'heure d'arrivée du Docteur... Dit-elle en fixant le clavier sous ses doigts. Ah! Voilà ! Ça doit être ici. »

Rose ralentit alors l'image pour le visionner en vitesse normale. Il n'y avait que trois points rouges à l'écran. Mais trois minutes plus tard, un nouveau entra en scène. Il avança doucement, à pas lent contrairement aux autres. Il tournait régulièrement sur lui même et semblait s'arrêter auprès de ce qui se trouvait sur place et que Rose ne pouvait pas distinguer. C'était le Docteur, elle en était certaine. Ce qu'elle était certaine également, c'était les Daleks qu'il allait rencontrer dans la seconde salle. Elle retint son souffle. Finalement, il ne pénétra dans la pièce que lorsque les Daleks l'avaient quittée. Sans doute, les avait-il repéré ce qui n'a pas été le cas en entrant dans la troisième pièce. Le programme ne détectait pas les tires des Daleks mais vu les mouvements du Docteur, il en était assailli. Même si ce dernier lui avait parlé et affirmé qu'il avait bien, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade en voyant les images thermique. Finalement, le Docteur se barricada dans la seconde salle et se posta sur le mur en bas de l'écran. Au bout de quelques secondes, il disparu. Et au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, les Daleks forçaient la porte. Rose avait dû manquer quelques chose, elle avait dû cligner des yeux au moment clés et avait manqué où le Docteur était passé. Il n'avait pas pu disparaître dans les airs. Elle rembobina une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Mais le résultat était toujours le même. Le point disparaissait mystérieusement après qu'il se soit tenu devant ce mur. Rose était muette d'incompréhension.

« Euh... Ce Docteur, demanda Ryan, il n'est pas capable de traverser les murs, n'est ce pas ? Ou de se téléporter ?

\- S'il pouvait nous n'en serions pas là. Il serait allé chercher le Tardis pour nous sortir de là, soupira Rose.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Laissez tomber. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et continuait à fixer ce point qui devrait être là mais qui ne l'était pas. Au moins, elle avait présent la certitude qu'il était en vie puisque les Daleks étaient encore bloqués à l'extérieur quand le Docteur avait disparu. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avançait pas. Ses idées n'aboutissaient à rien. Frustrée par la situation, elle frappa le clavier, ce qu'elle regretta par la suite quand une vive douleur remonta dans son bras. Elle se massa la main en s'asseyant contre le panneau de contrôle sans quitter les écrans des yeux. _"Calme". _Il devait avoir une explication logique à tout ça. Il y en avait toujours une. Enfin, presque toujours une.

Elle aperçut Campbell actualisait le programme. Les écrans affichaient ce qui se passait à l'instant même. Rose pouvait compter 3 autres points à présent. Les renforts étaient arrivés entre temps. Tous patrouillaient à l'étage. Paradoxalement, la compagne du Docteur trouvait que les Daleks étaient bien peu nombreux pour cette mission. Si elle était si importante que ça, si cette énergie était si rarissime et indispensable pour eux, pourquoi si peu de Daleks étaient sur le terrain alors qu'un vaisseau Daleks se trouvait au dessus de leur tête et pouvait contenir près de 1000 d'entre eux ? Elle croisa les bras. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Les Daleks leur cachaient quelques choses. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient très bavard habituellement mais ceux ci étaient différents comme le Docteur l'avait mentionné plus tôt.

Le sentiment que Rose avait de ne pas laisser le Docteur seul face à eux ne fit que se renforcer mais de la salle de contrôle, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle était impuissante. Si elle savait au moins où se cachait le Docteur. Si elle pouvait examiner ce mur. Il avait peut être laissé un indice, quelque chose pour les mettre sur la bonne voie. Un point disparu alors de la carte, un autre resta dans la 2nde salle tandis que les autres se dirigèrent vers les salles 4 et 6 du pavillon.

Elle remarqua que les Daleks qui montaient la garde suivaient un chemin défini, toujours le même. Bien que Rose ait tenté de repousser l'idée, elle commençait à faire de plus en plus sens. Elle savait que le Docteur allait la tuer si les Daleks ne l'aurait pas fait avant mais elle devait tenter le coup. Elle pouvait le faire. Les Daleks n'étaient pas si nombreux. Elle pouvait les contourner. Elle n'avait qu'à mémoriser le parcours du garde de la 2ème salle. Et Ryan et Campbell pourraient toujours lui indiquer si un changement survenait par l'intermédiaire de la radio. C'était le seul moyen de savoir ce qui était advenu de son ami. Ainsi, puisque le Docteur ne voulait pas descendre, c'était Rose qui allait monter.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Partie de cache-cache

**Bonjour ! Entre les inondations près de chez moi (on a eu trèèèèès chaud pour le moment !), je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre le chapitre en ligne plus tôt ! Gomennasai ! *s'incline en avant* (Non, non je ne parle pas japonais. C'est juste le premier mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit; LOGIQUE!)  
****A partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de poster plus souvent. Vu que j'ai accès à Internet plus régulièrement, ça va être possible et je suis sûr que ça vous fera plaisir ;) Par contre, je préfère ne pas vous donner de date.  
Je tenais également à vous remercier pour vos messages qui me font chaud au cœur et d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire et à suivre cette histoire qui a été écrite durant une période dure de ma vie. C'était mon anti-dépresseur.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! ;)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Partie de cache-cache**_

Rose, adossée au mur latérale de la salle, regardait Ryan et Campbell tapaient au clavier. Elle admirait leur persévérance. Jamais, elle n'avait entendu les deux soldats se plaindre de leur situation et essayaient toujours de se rendre utile même si leur technologie était impuissante face aux Daleks.

« On pourrait se servir du système d'incendie pour créer une diversion et tirer le Docteur de l'étage, proposa Ryan en relevant la tête du clavier.

\- Trop risqué, rétorqua le Lieutenant sans même le regarder. Nous ne savons même pas avec certitude qu'il y soit encore. »

Rose soupira. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas d'autre solution que de s'y rendre elle-même. Elle ne laisserait personne y aller à sa place. Il y avait déjà eu trop de morts pour les protéger.

Discrètement, elle fit un pas sur sa droite en longeant le mur. La porte n'était qu'à quelques mètres mais si Ryan et Campbell la voyaient, ils ne la laisseraient pas faire. Elle fit un autre pas et se pencha sur la table où Ryan avait déposé sa calculatrice-détecteur d'énergie. L'instrument pourrait lui être utile plus tard et les soldats auraient toujours celui de Campbell si besoin est. Ces derniers étaient accaparés par ce qu'ils faisaient et discutaient entre eux. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que Rose avait déjà atteint la porte. Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule en posant sa main sur la poignée. La jeune fille vérifia qu'elle avait bien la radio dans sa poche arrière de pantalon et sortit de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers à pas de loup mais commença à courir dès qu'elle aperçut la porte. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que ses deux compagnons ne remarquent son absence, elle devait donc mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Le seul souci était qu'elle avait oublié sa jambe blessée. 49 étages la séparaient du Docteur et le mouvement répétait réveilla rapidement la douleur. Bien décidée à atteindre cette étage goûte que goûte, elle serra les dents et continua.

« Rose ! Où êtes-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de la salle sans nous prévenir et avec les Daleks dans le bâtiment.

\- Je vais rejoindre le Docteur, Lieutenant, répondit-elle après avoir attrapée sa radio. Il va avoir besoin de moi.

\- Mais nous ne savons même pas où il se trouve !

\- Il doit être à l'étage. Il ne peut pas avoir disparu.

\- Quand bien même. Le secteur est infesté de Daleks ! Comment voulez-vous le retrouver dans ces conditions ?

\- Je me débrouillerai. Faites-moi confiance. »

Rose repris sa course sans même attendre la réponse de Campbell. Quoique Campbell réponde, elle continuerait à gravir les marches. Plus qu'une vingtaine d'étages et elle y serait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit quelqu'un soupirait dans la radio.

« Soyez prudente, consentit finalement le Lieutenant. Nous ne savons ce qui se passe à cet étage.

\- Si vous m'aidez en m'indiquant la position des Daleks, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. »

Ce ne sera quand doute pas un jeu d'enfant mais Rose espérait qu'en le disant à haute voix, cela la rassurait un peu. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Et quand finalement, elle atteignit l'étage 98, dix minutes plus tard, elle se disait que finalement ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu. Elle s'accorda quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle en imaginant ce qui pourrait l'attendre de l'autre côté de cette porte. Sa jambe blessée l'élançait de temps en temps mais la douleur était soutenable. Pour s'en convaincre, elle tape du pied au sol et ce n'est qu'au cinquième rebond que la douleur éclata soudainement, avant de disparaitre tout aussi rapidement. Elle pouvait le faire, sa jambe ne la lâcherait pas.

La londonienne fouilla dans la poche de son jeans les oreillettes que le Docteur lui avait données il y a quelques jours, et les connecta à l'emplacement prévu à cet effet sur la radio. Ainsi, elle pourrait entendre le Lieutenant et Ryan en toute discrétion. Elle établit la liaison et fit une dernière mise au point avec ces derniers.

Prête, elle inspira profondément pour essayer de faire ralentir son cœur mais sans grand succès. Depuis qu'elle avait été envoyée dans le monde de Pete à cause des Daleks, elle avait commencé à éprouver une peur bleu pour cette race d'aliens. C'était une vraie épreuve pour elle de se retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux à présent. Mais son inquiétude pour le Docteur surpassait ce sentiment et c'est au ralenti qu'elle poussa finalement la porte qui donnait accès au pavillon de la planète Dynamo. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas être loin.

Le hall s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres carrés. Rose s'accroupit pour se faire le plus discrète possible et avança vers la table la plus proche pour se mettre à couvert. Le silence régnait dans la salle. Aucun bruit, aucune respiration, aucune voix robotique ne se fit entendre. Toujours cachée, elle parcourut la salle du regard ce qui confirma son idée. Elle était seule.

« Aucun Dalek en vue, murmura-t-elle.

\- R.A.S sur nos écrans, confirma Ryan. »

Prudemment, elle approcha de la porte de droite tout en gardant un œil sur celle de gauche et celle des escaliers. A tout moment, un Dalek pouvait entrer et la surprendre si le système de surveillance fessait défaut ou si les deux soldats manquaient quelque chose sur leurs écrans.

« Le Dalek est toujours là ?

\- Oui, il n'y en a toujours qu'un qui fait le tour de la table centrale, répondit Campbell. Mais vous pouvez échapper à sa vigilance en vous cachant derrière les tables d'expositions sur les côtés de la pièce. Nous allons vous indiquer quand il nous semblera que le Dalek vous tourne le dos. Le reste est de votre ressort.

\- Très bien, j'attends le signal. Par contre, une fois entrée, je ne pourrai plus parler au risque de dévoiler ma position, mais je continuerai à vous entendre.

\- Restez calme et tout se passera bien. »

« _J'aimerai bien vous y voir_ » songea Rose. Bon, ok, c'était elle qui s'était éclipsée de leurs vues pour faire ça, elle l'avait fait en connaissance de cause mais maintenant, elle devait assurer. Mais le fait de devoir attendre que la voie se libère, la faisait stresser encore plus. Elle sentait l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, et qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme soutenu, sans jamais ralentir. Elle préférait être au milieu de l'action. L'attente n'était pas une vertu de Rose mais si elle voulait réussir, elle devait garder son sang froid.

« Maintenant »

Sans réfléchir, elle entra dans la pièce et faisait le moins de bruit possible avec la porte battante et se dirigea vers la première table d'exposition. Le Dalek ne semblait d'avoir rien entendu et continua sa ronde comme précédemment. La jeune fille attendit que le Dalek passe devant elle pour atteindre la table suivante sans être vu. Rose ne réfléchissait plus, elle était entrée en mode automatique et répéta ce processus jusqu'à la dernière vitrine qui était la plus proche de la porte suivante. Maintenant, les choses se corsaient. Les Barcelonais et Rose devait trouver le bon timing pour échapper à la vue des deux Daleks : celui de la salle où la londonienne se trouvait et celui de la salle suivante.

Ryan lui informa la position du Daleks de la salle de Recherche &amp; Développement pendant qu'elle se remémora la disposition de la salle suivante en imaginant le déplacement du Dalek présent. Elle devait anticiper sur tout. Pour rester concentrée, elle retraça le chemin qu'elle prendrait en ouvrant la porte. Elle devra recommencer son jeu de cache-cache pour arriver au milieu de la salle, là, où le Docteur avait disparu. Après, elle improvisera comme le Docteur le faisait si bien. C'est à cet instant que Ryan lui révéla que le Dalek lui tournait le dos encore une fois. Rose regarda par-dessus sa cachette et aperçut le Dalek de sa salle faisant de même. C'était le moment.

Tout s'était passé comme prévu ce qui étonné Rose malgré elle. Le Dalek ne semblait absolument pas avoir remarqué sa présence. La jeune fille commençait réellement à penser que le Docteur avait raison concernant leurs ennemies : ils ne ressemblaient pas à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà croisés. Ils étaient bien trop stoïques, comme absents et faisaient beaucoup moins attention à ce qui les entourait. Elle jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir le Dalek qui faisait le tour de la salle, lui tournant ainsi le dos. La table qui cachait Rose était assez haute pour qu'elle puisse se mettre en suspension sur ses orteils, elle préférait rester dans cette position au cas où elle serait obligée de bouger précipitamment. Après avoir attendu quelques secondes pour s'assurer que le Dalek ignorait tout de sa présence, elle porta son attention sur l'espace entre elle et le mur qui lui faisait face. Point positif, il n'y avait pas de corps ou de traces de corps donc il n'était pas mort. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement. Elle avait craint qu'il soit mort même si elle se refusait à le croire.

Finalement, il n'y avait rien et c'était là le problème. Il n'y avait aucune trace de quoi que ce soit ! Elle regarda sur sa droite et sa gauche en espérant trouver un indice mais rien. Pas un morceau de papier, un bout de tissus, même pas un cheveu. Elle leva les yeux vers le mur mais lui aussi était vierge. Elle soupira bruyant en oubliant qu'un Dalek se trouvait non loin. Sa respiration se bloqua. Le silence lui répondit. _« Fais plus attention ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire griller ! »_

Elle passa ses mains sur son visage en imaginant ce que le Docteur avait bien pu faire à sa place. Une lumière vive éclaira alors la salle provenant dans le dos de Rose. Perplexe, elle chercha de sa cachette ce qui pouvait provoquer cela quand elle se souvint de ce que le Docteur lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Deux lunes gravitaient autour de cette planète, de ce fait, quand la nuit tombait et quand le ciel était dégagé de tout nuage, il pouvait aisément faire aussi jour que le jour lui-même. Les rayons de lunes inondaient la pièce de lumière en traversant les deux grandes fenêtres qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'est en reprenant sa position assisse que le regard de Rose fut attiré par le mur en face d'elle. Une inscription s'élevait à présent sur sa paroi. Une inscription que seuls le Docteur et elle-même connaissaient. « BAD WOLF » était écrit en lettre de lumière. Son cœur s'emballa. Etait-ce un signe pour elle ? Pour la mettre en garde ou pour la mettre sur la bonne voie ? Et qui l'avait écrit ? Le Docteur ? Qui que ce soit, elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, cela la concernait. Plusieurs bips l'a sortis alors de ses pensés. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que le bruit venait de son détecteur d'énergie. Elle s'empressa de le saisir pour l'éteindre en maudissant l'appareil par la pensé.

« Rose ! Le Dalek a dévié de sa trajectoire ! Il se dirige droit sur vous ! s'écria Ryan à travers ses oreillettes.»

Elle n'avait pas besoin que Ryan le lui dise pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive. De sa distance, elle entendait très bien le Dalek se rapprochait et encore mieux les menace qu'il proliférait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour trouver une meilleure cachette. S'il la trouvait, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de devoir sortir rapidement de cette pièce avant qu'il ne prévienne les autres au risque de tomber sur tout un groupe de Daleks. Toujours accroupie, elle longea la table d'exposition vers son flanc droit en reculant alors que le Dalek approchait à gauche. Quand elle put apercevoir le début de son armure, elle fit le tour de la table pour se cacher de sa vue. _« Tu peux le faire ! »_, s'encouragea Rose.

Soudain, un déluge d'eau lui tomba dessus ainsi que sur le Dalek et l'alarme principale se mit à sonner de nouveau dans la pièce et sans doute dans tout le bâtiment. Dans quelques secondes, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et ses cheveux étaient tout aussi trempés. Etait-ce Ryan et Campbell qui étaient responsables de cette douche forcée ?

« Soldat ! retentit une voix robotique depuis la porte venant aux autres halls. Suivez-moi ! »

Sans ajouter un mot, le Dalek qui se trouvait derrière elle, la contourna sans l'apercevoir pour suivre son supérieur dans la pièce d'à côté. Quand Rose entendit la porte se refermait sur lui, elle se permit de souffler un coup. Elle s'adossa à la table et ouvrit les ports de sa radio.

« C'est vous qui avait déclenché l'alarme incendie ? demanda Rose

\- Rose ! Vous allez bien ? lança Ryan sans répondre à sa question.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, plus de peur que de mal… (elle entendit Ryan soupirait de soulagement)

\- Quand on a vu le Dalek s'approchait de vous, on a essayé de le distraire et on dirait que ça a fonctionné.

\- Je vous en dois une.

\- Il n'y a aucun Dalek jusqu'au escalier, Rose, intervint Campbell. Revenez au poste de surveillance, nous trouverons un autre moyen.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle en se relevant. Non, je suis proche. J'en suis sur. »

Elle avait trouvé son message caché (si c'était bien de lui). Elle avait du passer à côté de quelque chose. Le Docteur ne pouvait pas se téléporter de son plein gré et il n'était pas mort. Il était quelque part. Elle s'approcha alors du fameux mur. Maintenant que la pièce était vide, elle pouvait se déplacer librement. « Bad Wolf » y était toujours inscrit.

« Rose, ça fait 20 min que vous êtes dans cette pièce et rien n'a changé, ajouta Campbell. »

Ses doigts effleurèrent alors les lettres transparentes. _« Qu'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »_ se questionna Rose. Tout d'un coup, ses doigts rencontrèrent le vide. Elle retira sa main et inspecta le mur avant de réessayer. Cette fois, sa main tomba dans le creux.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Comment ça ? Rose ? R- »

Elle coupa sa radio et se retourna brusquement en entendant des voix de Daleks à l'orée de la pièce. Les portes battantes s'ouvrirent vers l'intérieur mais Rose était paralysée, ne sachant que faire. Elle recula d'un pas mais à la place de buter contre le mur derrière elle, elle sentit le vide sous sa main et emportée par son élan, perdit l'équilibre. Brusquement, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille tandis qu'une main se plaqua sur ses lèvres. La panique l'envahit et elle commença à se débattre dans les bras de son ravisseur. Elle entendit les portes de la salle se refermait et les Daleks entrer alors que l'ouverture dans le mur par lequel l'inconnu l'avait attrapé, se refermait devant ses yeux. Un mur les séparait à présent. En relative sécurité, Rose reporta toute son attention sur l'inconnu qui la tenait fermement. Elle agita ses bras et saisit celle de son adversaire tout en essayant de lui assigner des coups de pieds pour le faire lâcher prise. Un des ses coups finit par atteindre le tibia de l'homme et il grogna entre ses dents mais son emprise sur elle se resserra davantage. Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer quand elle sentit son souffle près de son oreille. Ses poils s'hérissèrent et le coup partie par réflexe.

« AIE ! Rose ! »

Cette voix. Elle s'immobilisa immédiatement et les bras qui la retenaient finirent alors par la lâcher. Saisissant l'opportunité, la jeune humaine se retourna et se jeta dans les bras du Docteur qui massait sa jambe meurtrie. Ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction, ce dernier recula quand Rose le percuta mais ses bras s'enroulèrent rapidement autour de sa fine taille. L'eau, provenant des cheveux et des vêtements mouillés de Rose, dégoulinait sur le Docteur mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Car c'était lui. C'était son Docteur. Il était là, sain et sauve, du moins en apparence. Elle s'écarta brusquement pour lui faire face et lui saisit les bras.

« Tu vas bien ?, demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

\- Même pas un « salut » ? répondit le Docteur mais devant son air sévère, il ajouta : Ca va, aucune blessure bien que je sois mouillé à présent.

\- Bien, parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot, Rose lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le bras du Docteur. Elle savait que le geste était plutôt superficiel étant donné qu'il avait un corps plus résistant que celui d'un simple humain et donc n'était pas aussi sensible que ces derniers.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? demanda le Docteur, décontenancé, sa main sur son bras.

\- Qu'est que tu as fait ?! s'énerva Rose, le menaçant de son index alors que l'eau coulait sur son visage. Tu t'es retrouvé piège dans cette… cette…

\- …salle de maintenance.

\- Dans cette salle de maintenance, sans même m'avertir ! continua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu as coupé ta radio alors que j'étais entrain de te parler ! Tu m'as laissé penser que tu étais mort bien que j'ai refoulé l'idée au plus profond de moi !

\- Tu étais inquiète pour moi ? lui demanda le Docteur, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

\- Bien sûr que j'étais inquiète, idiot ! (Sa voix se brisa) Tu avais les Daleks à tes trousses et je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'était arrivé ! »

Sa gorge lui brûlait et ses yeux lui piquaient mais elle refusait de détourner le regard. Clairement en colère contre lui, elle refusait de céder la première et attendait que le Docteur lui réponde. Chaque goutte qui tombait au sol, sous Rose, se faisait entendre. Sa douche forcée commençait à la faire frissonner de froid. Mais elle contracta ses muscles pour garder la tête haute devant le Docteur. Ce dernier enferma la main tendue de Rose dans les siennes et la caressa avec ses pouces. Le geste détendit Rose malgré elle, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle expira longuement, évacuant la tension qui l'habitait. Il mit plusieurs minutes à parler.

« Je suis désolé, Rose. Vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas que cette situation allait empirer de la sorte.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! Envoie-moi un signe pour me dire que tu vas bien, au moins, lui demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Promis. »

Le Docteur lui sourit et l'attira dans ses bras ignorant ses vêtements trempés. Rose ne protesta pas. Bien au contrairement, elle s'agrippait à la veste du Seigneur du Temps, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Sa colère s'évanouit et à la place, elle sentait une grande lassitude qui la fit soupirer. La situation ne s'était toujours pas améliorer pour eux et à présent, ils étaient tout deux enfermés dans une salle de maintenance. Au moins, ils étaient ensembles.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda le Docteur coupant court à ses pensés, son menton posé sur le sommet de la tête de Rose.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit cette dernière. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'ai dû prendre une douche avant que tu m'attrapes.

\- Cette fois, tu ne peux pas me reprocher quoique ce soit, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de défense.

\- Je te rappelle qu'à New New York, tu ne m'as même pas attendu dans cet ascenseur, donc de mon point de vue, tu ne m'as jamais prévenu !

\- Il ne fallait pas rêvasser.

\- Dit le Docteur qui ne fait que ça partout où l'on va, répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bon... lança-t-il pour changer de sujet qu'il savait perdu d'avance. Comment vas-tu ? Vraiment.

\- J'ai toujours ma jambe qui m'élance de temps en temps et ce petit mal de tête mais c'est supportable, soupira-t-elle mais en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu. On n'est pas près de sortir de cette tour autant que tu reprennes des forces.

\- Ouais… »

Rose n'espérait qu'une chose, sortir le plus rapidement possible de ce bâtiment et laisser cette histoire derrière elle, pour retrouver son lit et dormir au moins 48 heures. Maintenant que l'adrénaline avait quittée son système sanguin, elle se sentait lessivée, sans énergie. Sa jambe lui faisait moins souffrir par rapport à plus tôt mais son mal de tête avait augmenté. Cependant, elle préférait passer sous silence ce détail au Docteur. Sans doute, était-ce tout simplement la conséquence de sa fatigue et du manque de nutrition et de sommeil. Toutefois, dans les bras du Docteur, ce mal-être semblait diminuer. Elle aurait aimé rester dans ses bras éternellement. Sous la fatigue, ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur le corps du Seigneur du Temps. Les lèvres de ce dernier effleurèrent alors son front pour y déposer un baiser, conscient de l'état de fatigue de sa compagne. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le Docteur ne la repousse légèrement. Rose leva son regard vers lui.

« J'ai du travail, déclara le Docteur à contre cœur. »

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois les cheveux de Rose alors qu'un bip retenti derrière le Docteur. Il se retourna rapidement et l'arrêta en quelques secondes. C'est alors que Rose scruta son environnement tout en essorant ses cheveux et ses vêtements le plus possible. Une flaque se formait sous elle mais au moins, elle avait moins froid. La pièce n'était pas près grande, à vu d'œil, elle l'estimait à 10 m². Au fond, où le Docteur était penché, se trouvait ce qui semblait être une cascade de files qui traversaient de part et d'autre la salle sur sa hauteur. Surement le réseau informatique de la tour. Le Docteur lui avait dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une salle de maintenance et ces files devaient se déployer dans tout le bâtiment. Un moniteur se trouvait sur sa gauche et indiquait de nombreux relevés comme le pourcentage de CO2 dans l'air et bien d'autres données que Rose comprenait à peine.

« Tu as apprécié mon petit indice sur le mur au faite ? lui demanda le Docteur en scrutant le visage de Rose pour voir sa réaction.

\- C'était toi ?! Le « Bad Wolf » sur le mur était de toi ?

\- C'était l'occasion pour que je l'inscrive au moins une fois, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Puis après tout, cette inscription sert à nous réunir, non ? Et ça a marché, puisque tu es ici, ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

\- Tu es incorrigible, dit-elle amusée en secouant la tête légèrement. Et comment as-tu projeté l'inscription sur le mur ? La source provenait de la fenêtre de l'autre coté de la pièce, non ?

\- En effet. J'ai juste eu à l'écrire à l'envers sur la vitre et avec les rayons des lunes comme source lumineuse et un coup de tournevis sonique pour rendre l'inscription projetable, hop ! Elle aurait été sur le mur quand les lunes passeraient devant la fenêtre.

\- Mais comment savais-tu que j'allais venir ?

\- Ah mais c'est parce que je te connais trop bien, Rose. Déjà que tu ne voulais pas me laisser y aller tout seul…. Je m'en doutais. Et si les rôles avaient été inversés, je serai partie à ta recherche également. »

Rose n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Elle savait que le Docteur pensait ce qu'il disait. Il l'avait démontré déjà plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Elle se concentra alors sur ce que le Docteur faisait.

Toujours s'agenouillé, ses lunettes sur le nez, le Docteur s'afférait sur les files avec son tournevis sonique. Elle se posta debout derrière lui.

« Quel est le plan ?

\- J'ai réussi à pirater le réseau… encore une fois, dit-il en se levant et en allant au moniteur. Et je suis entrain de créer un programme qui fera le travail de nos détecteurs d'énergie de fortune que j'avais réalisé plus tôt mais à l'échelle de la tour.

\- Tu veux dire qu'on va pouvoir trouver avec certitude où se trouve cette énergie ? Tu ne pouvais pas le faire dès le début ?

\- Il me faut du temps pour le créer et surtout l'agrémenter correctement, répondit le Docteur en lisant en même temps les données du moniteur. Je dois encore préciser toutes les sources d'énergies qui ne nous intéressent pas. Et il y en a un paquet ! Et pirater le réseau à partir de cette pièce n'a pas été facile non plus. Vu qu'on est seulement dans une salle de maintenance, je suis plus restreint que dans la salle de contrôle principale, expliqua-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

\- Je vois. »

Le silence s'installa alors. Seul le bruit des doigts du Docteur tapotant sur le clavier virtuel du moniteur était perceptible. Ne voulant pas le déranger davantage, Rose s'adossa sur le mur à coté de l'écran en croisant les bras et attendit. La pièce était petite et la température assez élevée ce qui lui permettait de ne pas avoir froid voire même de sécher ses vêtements si elle restait assez longtemps ici.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle glissa finalement de long du mur pour s'assoir à même le sol. Après tout, le Docteur avait raison, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle plia ses jambes devant elle pour y enrouler ses bras et y poser sa tête, son visage tourné vers le Docteur. Toute l'attention de ce dernier était portée sur ce qu'il faisait et elle ne fut donc pas étonnée quand il se mit à tirer la langue légèrement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'image d'un Docteur à lunettes, la langue pointant entre ses lèvres sous la réflexion. Paire à lunettes qu'il n'avait pas besoin mais qu'il trouvait « _qu'elle lui donnait un air sexy_ ».

En remuant légèrement, elle sentit sa radio dans sa poche, elle s'en saisit avant de l'allumer. Ryan et Campbell devaient être inquiets de sa disparition soudaine et de son silence. Elle devait les prévenir qu'elle allait bien et qu'en plus, elle avait retrouvé le Docteur. Portant la radio à la bouche, elle fut interrompue par le Docteur.

« Inutile, Rose. J'ai essayé de nombreuses fois mais aucun signal radio ne passe à travers ces murs, dit-il en signal les parois par un signe de tête tout en travaillant. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pu te contacter.

\- Super… ça ne va pas nous aider, soupira Rose.

\- Cette salle semble isoler de tout. N'as-tu pas trouvé l'accès à cette pièce étrange ?

\- Étrange ? Ma vie entière est étrange depuis que je t'ai rencontre, précisa Rose avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est certain, répondit le Docteur, un sourire au coin. Par bizarre, je veux parler de cette poignée dissimulée dans le mur. N'importe qui pourrait l'avoir vu et pourtant d'après ce qui était noté dans les rapports du système, personne n'a eu accès à la pièce depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Personne n'a dû faire attention, supposa Rose en haussant les épaules en déposant sa radio à côté d'elle sur le sol. »

Les visiteurs étaient sans doute tellement fascinés par ce qui se trouvait dans la salle pour se soucier d'un trou dans un mur. Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant… Aucunes saletés au sol, pas de traces sur les murs, pas de peintures qui caillaient ou de manques de portes contre les parois… Tout le bâtiment était impeccable donc un trou dans un mur aurait attiré l'attention. Du moins, elle aurait attiré celle de Rose.

« Je penche plutôt pour autre chose. (Il arrêta ce qu'il faisait et tourna son regard vers Rose.) Un filtre à perception.

\- Un filtre à perception ? Ohh ! Sur la poigné ?! Oui, évidemment ! Voilà pourquoi personne ne s'y intéresse. Mais vu qu'on savait qu'il s'y cachait quelque chose, on a pu le discerner malgré le filtre.

\- Exactement, répondit le Docteur en se penchant de nouveau sur le moniteur. Nous sommes au moins certains d'être tranquilles durant quelques temps. »

Dommage que Ryan et Campbell ne l'avaient pas accompagné finalement. Les deux soldats auraient été en sécurité ici. Rose se demandait s'ils étaient encore dans la salle principale. Elle espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas partis à leur recherche.

Rapidement, elle perdit le fil de ses pensés alors que son esprit dérivait sur sa mère qui se trouvait dans le monde de Pete. Le martèlement des doigts du Docteur sur l'écran était de moins en moins audible et elle sombra dans le sommeil, vaincu finalement par la fatigue.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Retour à la réalité

**Bonsoir !  
****Désolé du retard. J'aurai voulu poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais la semaine dernière a été très mouvementée à la maison. Et je n'ai pas eu la force de le faire avant.  
**

_TenRose11 : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas vous abandonner. Je compte bien finir cet fanfiction mais je ne sais pas quand xD Contente de voir que ça te plait toujours autant ! :D_

_TheStarsMelody : Toujours à plaisir de lire des commentaires et d'être là ! :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant que j'ai apprécié le tien ce matin ! ;)_

**Dans ce petit chapitre, les choses s'accélèrent et commencent enfin de se démêler. Enfin des réponses à des questions... mais pas à toutes ! :P  
****Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_Chapitre 15 : Retour à la réalité_**

Les paupières de Rose étaient lourdes quand elle commença à reprendre conscience de son environnement. Enfouissant son visage dans ses bras, elle profita de ce moment de répits car elle était bien consciente de l'endroit et de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'elle s'obligea finalement à affronter la réalité. Rose ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête lentement. Malgré sa petite sieste, sa migraine était toujours présente et par-dessus le marché, elle avait mal à la nuque d'être dans cette position inconfortable ce qui voulait aussi dire que ça faisait un moment qu'elle s'était assoupit. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux étaient également moins lourds, quasiment secs. Jetant un œil vers le moniteur en se massant l'arrière du cou, elle tomba sur le Docteur qui y était toujours. Avait-il bougé ? Elle constate que oui quand elle remua sur place. La veste du Docteur recouvrait ses épaules. Il avait dû la placer là pendant qu'elle dormait. La jeune fille croisa ses bras et en saisit les extrémités de chaque côté pour la tenir fermement autour d'elle.

« La fleur au bois dormant est réveillée, entendit alors Rose.

\- On dirait bien, répondit-elle en adressant un sourire au Docteur. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Une heure et vingt-trois minutes.

\- Quoi ? Autant ? s'étonna Rose en se redressant pour se mettre debout.

\- Il faut croire que tu étais vraiment fatiguée. »

Rose aurait pourtant jurée qu'elle ne s'était assoupie pas plus de 15 minutes. Et bien que sa sieste fût plus longue que prévue, son corps en redemandait. Elle s'avança vers le Docteur toujours enveloppée dans la veste de ce dernier et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour apercevoir son travail.

« A vrai dire, j'aurai pu aisément continuer à dormir, dit-elle.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit le Docteur en tournant sa tête vers elle et en lui souriant.

\- Alors, ça avance ?

\- Yep, répondit-il en accentuant fortement le mot, j'ai fini le programme. Je viens juste de le lancer. Il va analyser toutes les données que le système a relevé depuis qu'on l'a mis en route et les comparer avec les séquences que j'ai ajouté. Ainsi, s'il trouve quelque chose qui lui est inconnu, il nous le signalera et ça sera sans aucun doute notre mystérieuse énergie qu'on recherche.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ?

\- Quelques minutes. Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre. »

Le Docteur se déplaça pour s'adosser au mur juste à côté du moniteur et se passa les mains sur son visage. Bien s'il affirmerait toujours le contraire, Rose pouvait voir qu'il était fatigué. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et son regard avait perdu l'éclat qu'il avait possédé durant toute la journée. Il fronça alors les sourcils en fixant Rose. Cette dernière suivit son regard et parcourra son corps pour trouver ce qui semblait le rendre aussi perplexe mais sans succès. Finalement, elle lui demanda tout simplement.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as mais ce que tu n'as pas… répondit énigmatiquement le Docteur.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là, dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Où est passé mon trench-coat ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc. »

Rose le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire devant son air désespéré. Elle savait qu'il portait un amour très particulier pour son manteau. Un amour qui devait être aussi grand que pour ses converses mais jamais, elle n'aurait pensé qu'il lui demanderait ça en un moment pareil. Les rires de Rose s'intensifièrent alors que le Docteur croisait les bras en boudant. Elle enroula ses propres bras autour de son ventre pour se calmer mais ni parvint de quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il est toujours sur la chaise de la salle de contrôle, expliqua finalement Rose.

\- Quoi ? Tu l'as laissé là-bas ? s'offusqua le Docteur en lui faisant les yeux ronds sous la révélation.

\- Je n'allais pas me balader avec lui sur le dos ! Surtout qu'il est bien trop grand pour moi.

\- Mais je t'ai demandé de le surveiller, lui rappela le Docteur.

\- Docteur, c'est un manteau. Pas une personne. Il ne va pas bouger de cette chaise.

\- Tout de même ! J'y tiens, moi, à ce manteau.

\- On ira le chercher. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Je suis sûre que Campbell et Ryan s'en occupent très bien, rigola Rose.

Le Seigneur du Temps n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais il ne répondit pas. Son air enfantin contredisait vraiment avec son apparence d'adulte d'environ 30 ans. Quelques éclats de rires sortaient encore de la bouche de Rose quand un bip retentit. Le Docteur était déjà devant l'écran avant même le deuxième signal sonore. Brusquement, le Seigneur du Temps se redressa avant de parcourir l'écran des yeux, une nouvelle fois. Son front se plissa et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il n'en a pas fallut plus pour que Rose se penche sur les données à son tour. Elle examina la page rapidement et se stoppa quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les résultats de l'analyse. Mais les résultats devaient être erronés. Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant… Rose se souvint alors que son propre détecteur avait signalé quelque chose. C'était même pour cette raison qu'elle s'était faite repérée par le Dalek. Saisissant l'appareil dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, elle interpella le Docteur qui restait interloqué.

« Je crois bien que c'est vrai.

\- Mais c'est insensé, répondit le Docteur en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Je me suis promené dans ce secteur avant de me faire repérer et je n'ai rien détecté. Et surtout, le relevé ne s'est produit que durant quelques secondes. Mais ça explique pourquoi il a mis du temps à confirmer qu'il l'avait identifié.

\- Mon appareil l'a détecté également.

\- Quoi ? dit-il en se tournant vers Rose.

\- Quand j'étais dans la salle n°3. Juste avant de me faire repérer par le Dalek, ce truc s'est mis à bipper soudainement.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai été dans cette pièce et mon tournevis sonique n'a rien relevé, répéta-t-il sans comprendre. »

D'après les analyses, l'énergie avait été identifiée à cet étage mais n'a pas duré assez longtemps pour que le programme puisse le localiser avec précision. Et là était le problème, car si la liaison a été coupée, cela voulait dire que l'énergie n'est pas détectable en permanence. Autrement dit, elle avait des pics d'activités. Rapidement, le Docteur se pencha de nouveau sur l'écran et Rose put voir le plan de l'étage apparaître ainsi que les points rouges qui indiquaient la position des Daleks. Ces derniers étaient alors toujours présents et ne semblaient pas encore avoir repéré l'énergie qu'ils cherchaient pourtant et qui semblait si près d'eux.

« C'est incompréhensible, soupira le Docteur. Si l'énergie est bien dans la pièce d'à côté, pourquoi les Daleks ne s'en sont pas encore saisit ?

\- Peut être qu'ils n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour le détecter...

\- Non, j'ai entendu les Daleks parlaient qu'ils possédaient un détecteur et que celui-ci ne donnait plus de résultats depuis leur débarquement alors qu'il avait indiqué la tour plutôt.

\- Ce qui confirme alors les pics d'activités. »

Le silence retomba alors dans la pièce. Si les Daleks n'avaient pas encore acquis l'énergie mystérieuse, c'était alors leur chance de le faire. Après tout, seul un mur les séparait de cette dernière. Le Docteur n'avait qu'à actionner la porte et la saisir. Sauf qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas à quoi ressembler cette source d'énergie. La salle de Recherche&amp;Développement exposait tout un tas de fioles, de produits chimiques, de réactif... Pour être efficace, ils auraient besoin de plus de temps pour la rechercher mais à deux personnes, leurs chances étaient plus élevées. Mais pour ce faire, les Daleks devaient quitter la salle et elle ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient y arriver sans se faire repérer. Sauf si…

« Docteur ! Ryan et Campbell sont toujours dans la salle de contrôle. Ils pourraient faire quelque chose pour attirer les Daleks et nous laisser le champ libre pour chercher ! »

Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa longuement. Rose pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tournaient alors que le Seigneur du Temps était entrain de réfléchir.

« Tu es géniale, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques secondes en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Rose.

\- Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler, ne put s'empêcher de dire Rose en coinçant sa langue entre ses dents en souriant. »

Le Docteur ne perdit pas une seconde et tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier du moniteur qui se trouvait devant eux. Les écrans défilèrent et les mots se suivirent à un rythme effréné sans que Rose ne puisse en saisir le contenu.

« C'est fait ! s'exclama le Docteur au bout de longues minutes en se tourna vers Rose, un immense sourire sur son visage.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Rose qui ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation.

\- Ça ne devrait pas tarder »

Sur ces mots, le Docteur se dirigea vers la porte et y posa ses mains. Rose le suivit du regard, un sourcil levé sous l'incompréhension. Finalement, il tira sur la poignée et la porte se dessina devant eux avant de s'ouvrir sur le coté. Rose n'avait pas eu le temps de protester qu'il était déjà de l'autre côté, où les Daleks patrouillaient. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille accourut derrière lui pour le faire revenir dans la salle de maintenance tout en maintenant la veste sur ses épaules qui menaçaient de tomber dans son élan.

« Tu es fou ! Et les Daleks ?!

\- Ils sont partis faire un petit tour, répondit simplement le Docteur.

\- Mais qu'est-c ».

La sirène retentit alors dans tout le bâtiment et il se mit de nouveau à pleuvoir dans la pièce. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua de petits arroseurs qui dépassaient du plafond et de l'eau qui s'en échappait, inondant la pièce et dégoulinant sur leur tête au passage. Son mal de tête augmenta soudainement, la faisant grimacer légèrement. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, et réalisant où elle se trouvait, elle parcourra la salle du regard mais aucun Dalek n'était en vu. Il n'y avait personne à part le Docteur et elle-même. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs entrain d'arpenter la salle, son tournevis sonique à la main, essayant sans doute de trouver la mystérieuse énergie.

« Rose ? Docteur ? Vous m'entendez ? »

Rose sursauta avant d'identifier la voix de Ryan et de prendre sa radio entre ses mains.

« Ryan, on vous entend !

\- Enfin, s'écrit le soldat de soulagement. Ca fait des heures qu'on essaye de vous joindre. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Longue histoire, soupira Rose en jetant un œil sur sa droite, mais je suis avec le Docteur. Où êtes-vous ? C'est vous qui avait déclenché le système d'incendie ?

\- Nop, ça, c'est moi, intervint le Docteur en passant devant elle, tout en regardant les relevés de son tournevis sonique. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment voulu. J'ai juste fait croire aux Daleks que l'énergie qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait 50 étages au-dessus de nous et en piratant le système, j'ai actionné sans le vouloir le système d'incendie.

\- C'est donc vous qui naviguiez dans le système ?! lança Ryan.

\- Attends, attends ! Quoi ?

\- Je pourrais t'expliquer tout dans les moindres détails plus tard. Pour l'instant, il nous faut trouver cette énergie, répondit le Docteur en scannant la partie gauche de la pièce. »

Sans attendre, Rose sortie son propre détecteur d'énergie qu'elle avait emprunté à Ryan et s'occupait du côté opposée du Docteur. Seuls les bruit de l'eau tombant du plafond et celui du tournevis du Docteur emplissaient la pièce. Le matériel de Rose restait quand à lui bien silencieux. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser et se focalisait sur sa recherche mais la douleur dans sa tête devint lancinante au bout de quelques minutes. A chaque pique, sa vision se troublait et son équilibre était précaire. « _Pas maintenant_, pensa-t-elle ». Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le Docteur dont l'attention était complètement tournée vers son tournevis sonique sans même se soucier de l'eau qui leur tombait dessus. Les cheveux du Docteur avait perdu leur gravité incroyable et lui collait au crane comme ceux de Rose qui commençaient d'ailleurs à friser légèrement à cause de l'humidité. Tous leurs déplacements étaient accompagnés d'un couinement dû à leurs chaussures et à leurs vêtements trempés.

Elle resserra son emprise sur la veste du Docteur qui entourait toujours ses épaules en se forçant à continuer, espérant que la douleur disparaîtrait. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes, elle dû se rattraper à la table de présentation centrale au risque de tomber. Evidemment, dans le processus, Rose fit basculer quelques objets qui firent un fracas monstre en tombant au sol malgré l'alarme qui retentait. « _Non, non… Foutu corps ! ». _Elle entendit son nom mais se concentra plutôt sur sa respiration alors qu'elle savait que le Docteur accourait vers elle.

« Ça va, mentit Rose, penchée en avant, avant que le Docteur ne lui demanda.

\- Rose, tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! Regarde-moi. »

Le Docteur la tenait fermement, un bras enroulé autour de la talle de la jeune fille et l'autre sur son épaule. L'alarme s'arrêta alors ainsi que les litres d'eaux qui leur tombaient jusqu'à présent sur la tête.

Au début, Rose avait remercia cet acte jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses joues puis son corps lui brûler. Au moins, avec l'eau, ces symptômes étaient atténués mais maintenant, une chaleur intense émanait de son corps tout entier. Finalement, Rose tourna son regard sur sa gauche, vers le Docteur. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de rendre net l'image qu'ils lui renvoyaient mais n'y parvint pas. Un filtre doré semblait couvrir l'ensemble de ce qu'elle voyait. Le Docteur la fixa alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle le remarqua tout de suite.

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle en souriant légèrement. »

Rose essayait de dédramatiser la situation alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergeait, l'obligeant à grimacer et coupant sa respiration. Le Docteur était silencieux devant elle mais son regard témoignait de l'incompréhension et de la peur qui l'habitait. Marmonnant des choses que Rose ne pouvait pas saisir (étaient-ce du gallifreyien ?), il scanna Rose avec son tournevis sonique.

« Non, non, non, s'écrit-il en passait frénétiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux humides, les hérissant au passage après avoir lu les résultats. »

Il tourna en rond et se passa les mains sur son visage avant de se placer aux cotés de Rose de nouveau.

« Rose ? dit-il en la prenant par la taille pour la soutenir et la faire avancer. »

Le Docteur se pencha légèrement vers elle pour que Rose puisse passer son bras autour de son cou. Les jambes de la londonienne tremblaient sous chaque pas qu'elle faisait mais le Seigneur du Temps tenait son corps étroitement contre le sien, le portant presque. Étrangement, son mal de tête avait diminué ainsi que l'incendie qui régnait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Ses idées étaient plus claires maintenant, bien qu'elle voie toujours un peu flou. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte de la salle quand Rose remarqua qu'ils allaient en sortir.

« Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça, s'écria Rose. Et l'énergie ? Elle est ici, non ? »

Aussitôt que Rose avait parlé, elle le regretta. Une vive douleur traversa tout son corps et elle saisit sa poitrine de sa main libre, par réflexe. Elle inspira et expira profondément tandis que le Docteur sortait sa radio et communiquait avec les deux soldats de la salle de contrôle. Il leurs parla quelques instants sans que la jeune fille n'y fasse vraiment attention avant de continuer leur marche. Le visage du Seigneur du Temps était fermé, clairement préoccupé. Quel était le problème avec elle ?

« J'ai trouvé l'énergie qu'on recherchait, dit-il finalement calmement. »

Rose le fixa, attendant la suite.

« Rose… commença le Docteur avant d'inspirer profondément. L'énergie que les Daleks veulent… c'est toi. »


	16. Chapitre 16 : Descente infernale

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour l'attente. J'ai eu des soucis d'internet qui ne sont toujours pas réglés d'ailleurs donc c'est compliqué pour poster des nouveaux chapitres et vu qu'a partir de demain, je vais à la Japan Expo, je ne serai pas présente. Donc tadam, la suite est là ! :D**

**Petit chapitre mais qui nous approche peu à peu de la fin. Je pense qu'il doit me rester à écrire 3 chapitres avant la fin mais que vous ne l'aurez pas avant fin août vu que je pars dans 2 semaines pour un mois. Je posterai un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine mais après il faudra attendre la rentrée.**

_TheStarsMelody : Oui, oui, tu avais raison. D'ailleurs, tu comprends quand le 1er épisode de la saison 9 est sortie et que j'ai vu que les Daleks voulaient utiliser l'énergie régénératrice du Docteur, j'étais dégoûtée. J'étais en mode "Dammit, Moffat !". J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction juste après l'épisode des 50 ans donc c'est Moffat qui a volé mon idée. :'( Du coup, j'ai décidé d'utiliser Rose à la place mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment comment ça va se finir pour elle. J'ai les vacances pour trouver une solution xD _

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours très plaisir de voir ce que pense les lecteurs ! ;)**

**Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui le sont déjà et bon courage pour les autres.**

**A la prochaine ! :D**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Descente infernale**_

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de contrôle principale à l'étage 50 ne semblait ne jamais se terminer. Les marches et les étages se succédaient mais bien trop lentement pour le Docteur. Ryan et Campbell les avaient assurés que les Daleks étaient encore loin d'eux, bien qu'ils avaient repérés Rose et étaient donc déjà en route. Le Seigneur du Temps devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre sa jeune compagne et les Daleks. Ça en était vital, bien que l'état de Rose en cet instant, l'était déjà.

Il jeta un œil vers sa gauche. Rose était d'une pâleur effrayante alors qu'une chaleur intense se dégageait d'elle ce qui la faisait transpirer et frissonner en même temps. Son visage se tordait sous la douleur mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Le Docteur pouvait aisément imaginer qu'elle souffrait le martyre. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

« Courage, Rose, l'encouragea-t-il en ajustant sa prise sur son corps. On y est presque. »

Elle tourna ses yeux dorés vers lui et essaya de lui sourire sans grand succès. Il s'étonnerait toujours de ses yeux d'or. Il les craignait tellement car il ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Une chose que le Docteur préférait à peine y penser. Soudainement, Rose resserra son emprise sur le Docteur et son respiration devint difficile. Le Docteur s'arrêta et la maintint quand il sentit ses jambes s'effondraient. Il lui laissa le temps de récupérer de sa nouvelle crise avant de reprendre leur descente.

« Docteur, qu-qu'est-ce qu-qui m'arrive exactement ?, lui demanda Rose dans un moment de lucidité. »

Que devait-il répondre ? Qu'elle était entrain de mourir ? Que malgré le fait qu'il avait aspiré l'énergie de son corps quand elle avait regardé dans le cœur du Tardis, une partie était restée en elle et la tuait maintenant? Qu'il ignorait comment la sauver ? Que l'univers venait de se rappeler à eux ? Toutes ces réponses et bien d'autres lui venaient en tête mais il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il redoutait de le dire à voix haute, redoutait que cela ne s'avère vrai et ne la condamne à une mort certaine. Mais il devait le lui dire. Il ne pouvait le lui cacher non plus. Son état de santé allait s'aggraver au fur et à mesure s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de lui retirer cette énergie. Or vu l'état avancé de Rose, le Seigneur du Temps doutait qu'un simple baiser sera la solution. Il soupira avant de donner une pression dans la main de Rose.

« Il semblerait que tu possèdes une grande quantité d'Artron dans ton organisme, c'est cette énergie qui fait fonctionner le Tardis et que tu as absorbé en regardant dans le cœur du Tardis, il y a plusieurs années, expliqua le Docteur. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Je croyais que c'était une petite quantité… C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu revenir dans ce monde, dit-elle. Mais avant et après cet événement et jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas eu d'effets secondaires. Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira le Docteur. Peut-être qu'il était en sommeil, peut-être que le fait de voyager dans le Void, l'a réactivé et a vidé ses réserves jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Mais il faut absolument qu'on te retire cet excès d'énergie.

\- Je refuse que tu l'absorbes ! Je ne veux pas que tu te régénère de nouveau à cause de moi, s'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant, l'entrainant avec elle.

\- Rose, si c'est le seul moyen de te sauver, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

\- Non ! N'y pense même pas ! Je refuse catégoriquement que tu te sacrifies pour moi, répéta-t-elle solennellement en le fixant. On va trouver une autre solution.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, répondit le Docteur dans un souffle fragile. Si on ne t'enlève pas cette énergie... Rose, tu… »

Il baissa la tête, ne préférant vraiment pas le dire à voix haute. Il n'était pas vraiment superstitieux en temps normale mais il voulait mettre toutes ses chances de son côté, cette fois-ci.

« Ca va aller, murmura Rose en lui caressant la main avec son pouce. Ça va aller… »

Comme il aurait aimé la croire mais au fond de lui, il savait que les choses n'allaient en rien s'arranger. Il le sentait. Personne ne peut survivre avec le Vortex du Temps en lui. Même pas lui. La quantité qu'elle possédait en elle ne faisait que s'accroître de minutes en minutes et un simple transfert d'énergie comme à la Station de Jeux ne suffirait pas lui retirer complètement.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur envahit alors le corps de Rose. Cette dernière s'effondra dans les bras du Docteur, inconsciente. Sans attendre, il la souleva en passant un bras sous ses jambes et un autre derrière son dos. Elle n'avait plus la force de marcher à présent et la salle de contrôle était encore à une dizaine d'étage. De plus, il devait encore trouver un moyen de sortir de cette tour et de retourner au Tardis le plus vite possible. Il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Bien que le Docteur portait le corps de Rose dans ses bras, il ne lui fallut à peine 8 min pour atteindre l'étage numéro 50. Resserrant le corps de Rose contre le sien, il poussa la porte de l'escalier avec son dos et déboucha dans le long couloir qui menait à la salle de contrôle. Au loin, il remarqua immédiatement deux personnes qui semblaient l'attendre : l'un faisait les cents pas alors que l'autre était adossé contre la porte de la salle de contrôle, restée entrouverte. Même de cette distance, le Docteur pouvait les identifier. C'était une bonne chose qu'ils soient déjà dehors, ça éviterait qu'ils ne gaspillent encore plus de temps dont ils en manquaient déjà cruellement.

« Docteur ! »

Ryan accourra vers lui en l'apercevant et jeta un œil vers le corps inanimé de Rose.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On n'a pas le temps de discuter, répondit le Docteur en entrant dans la salle de contrôle, Ryan et Campbell sur ses talons. Nous devons sortir d'ici. Je vous expliquerai en route mais avant ça, il me faut des tablettes et… (son regard parcourut la pièce) ça !

\- Il attrapa son trench coat et le positionna pour qu'il recouvre le corps Rose qui avait commencé à trembler alors que son corps transpirait à grosses gouttes. Pendant ce temps, Ryan avait pris ce que le Docteur lui avait indiqué et le rejoignit.

« Docteur, les Daleks sont toujours en faction devant l'entrée, rappela Campbell»

Le Docteur ne lui répondit pas et courut hors de la salle. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que Campbell et Ryan le suivaient et accéléra le pas. Ils avaient encore 50 étages à descendre. Seulement 50 étages pour trouver un moyen pour éviter les Daleks qui étaient devant le bâtiment et le surveillaient comme des chiens de garde.

Arrivés au premier étage du bâtiment, ils se regroupèrent vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur le hall en contre bas. La ville était toujours plongée dans une relative obscure étant donné que seuls les rayons de lunes illuminaient les lieux. L'agitation qui avait régné lors de l'arrivée du vaisseau Daleks n'était plus. Les autorités avaient du prendre au sérieux les menaces des Daleks et évacuer la ville puisque les alentours de la tour étaient désertiques. Aucune âme qui vive n'était visible dans le périmètre. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il y a encore quelques heures, des centaines de touristes jouaient des coudes pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Au loin, des colonnes de fumés s'élevaient dans le ciel. Les incendies ravageaient encore une partie de la ville et les sirènes étaient perceptibles.

Le Docteur s'accroupit pour examiner Rose, se servant de ses jambes comme d'un appui pour le corps de Rose. Il lui fit enfiler son trench coat espérant ainsi la protéger du froid qui les attendait dehors. La jeune fille était toujours inconsciente et semblait toujours souffrir autant. La température de son corps avait vacillé dangereusement entre l'hypothermie et la fièvre durant leur descente et le Docteur craignait pour la vie de sa compagne. Son pouls avait ralentie mais ses mains continuaient à s'accrocher à la veste du Docteur. Même ce dernier ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait avoir autant de force malgré son état.

Il avait eu du mal à convaincre ses deux compagnons ce qui arrivait à Rose et son lien avec les Daleks mais finalement, ils avaient acceptés les faits et compris l'enjeu qui en résultait. Tous les trois avaient songé à une façon pour sortir mais toutes les solutions avaient un point commun que le Docteur aurait préféré changer. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils puissent tous atteindre le Tardis à temps et en un seul morceau. Tous sans exception. Ryan et le Lieutenant échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers le Docteur qui avait le regard posé sur Rose. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et constata avec effroi que sa température interne avait encore empiré puisqu'elle avait une fièvre intense maintenant, dépassant aisément les 40 degrés. Le contraste avec la fraicheur de sa propre main était notable et Rose le remarqua également puisqu'elle soupira avant d'entrouvrir les yeux.

« Hey, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée à la surprise du Docteur.

\- Hey, répondit-il un doux sourire sur les lèvres.»

Le Docteur sentit qu'elle relâcha sa veste et elle grimaça sous le geste. Elle s'était tellement crispée durant ces dernières dizaines de minutes que relâcher ses muscles lui était douloureux à présent.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment et que Ryan et Campbell les regardaient, attendant la suite, mais il devait savoir qu'elle tenait le coup. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, d'entendre lui dire que tout aller bien malgré la situation.

« Pas très bien, à vrai dire… La prochaine fois que tu veux m'emmener dans un musée ou une exposition, rappelle moi de refuser.»

Rose sourit et appuya sa joue contre la main du Docteur qui reposait toujours contre elle. Le Docteur lui répondit par un sourire au coin et lui assura qu'il allait la sortir de là. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, elle avait déjà les yeux fermés et sa main serrait celle du Docteur avec force. Les effets secondaires de l'énergie Artron se manifestaient de nouveau. Elle perdit de nouveau connaissance quelques secondes après. Le temps lui était compté. Lui, le Seigneur du Temps qui jouait avec l'espace et le temps était à présent prisonnier de ce dernier. Tout en prenant de nouveau le corps de Rose dans ses bras, il fit un hochement de tête vers Ryan et le Lieutenant qui n'attendaient que son feu vert. Il était temps de sortir de cette Tour.

Ryan et Campbell sortirent leurs calculatrices transformées en détecteur d'énergie que le Docteur avait fabriqué plus tôt et qui étaient devenues à présent des leurres d'énergie Artron pour les Daleks. C'était tout simple comme plan, peut être trop simple mais c'était justement parce que c'était trop simple que le Docteur pensait que ça pouvait marcher. Simple mais potentiellement mortel également.

Durant leur descente, le Docteur avait envoyé Ryan et Campbell déposaient plusieurs tablettes à différents étages. Ils espéraient ainsi ralentir les Daleks qui descendant en leur faisant croire que les tablettes étaient la source de l'énergie Artron qu'ils recherchaient, en perturbant le signal que l'appareil que les Daleks possédaient. Aussi bien les Daleks que le Seigneur du Temps savait que de simples tablettes ne pouvaient contenir cette immense énergie mais seul le Docteur savait que c'était des tablettes. Il espérait ainsi que le temps que les Daleks découvrent la supercherie, ils seraient déjà loin.

« Un groupe de 5 Daleks descendent et sont actuellement au 15eme étage, précisa Ryan en inspectant sa tablette.

\- Combien dehors ? demanda Campbell.

\- Toujours 4. Ils n'ont toujours pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils font se faire avoir, Docteur ?

\- On va vite le savoir, répondit le Docteur.»

Maintenant que le Docteur savait quelle était l'énergie que les Daleks recherchaient, il commençait à comprendre ce qui les motivait. Il avait eu raison de trouver ces Daleks étranges et suspect le fait qu'ils soient si peu nombreux alors qu'un vaisseau lévitait juste au-dessus d'eux. Pour les Daleks, l'énergie Artron servait à réveiller, réparer un Dalek qui serait endommagé. Hors Rose bouille de cette énergie et en suivant le signal qu'elle émettait à travers le temps et l'espace sans le savoir, ils étaient arrivés jusqu'ici pour s'en emparer et ainsi remettre en état tout leur vaisseau, si ce n'est pas plus.

Tout en gardant un œil sur Rose, le Docteur remarqua Ryan et Campbell longeaient les murs de chaque côté de la pièce à l'étage en-dessous pour s'approcher autant que possible de l'entrée que les Daleks avaient ouverte en début de soirée. Deux de ces derniers étaient tournés vers le bâtiment alors que les autres surveillaient les allées du parvis. Les quatre étaient prêts à tirer à chaque instant.

Quand les deux soldats estimèrent qu'ils étaient assez proche des baies vitrés sans être vu, ils déposèrent leur matériel au sol et firent demi-tour tout en surveillant leur arrière. Ils rejoignirent le Docteur à l'étage en quelques secondes.

« A moi de jouer à présent. »

Le Docteur repositionna Rose dans ses bras afin qu'il puisse saisir son tournevis sonique et le pointa sur la fenêtre en face de lui. Il lui fit faire le tour de l'ouverture et déverrouilla le système de sécurité. Ryan prit alors la place du Docteur et poussa la fenêtre vers l'extérieur.

« Déclenchez les protocoles Lieutenant, demanda le Docteur en se tournant vers lui.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Campbell saisit la seul tablette qui leur restait et actionna le programme. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il leur confirme que les leurres fonctionnaient parfaitement puisque les Daleks qui les poursuivaient avaient changé de direction. Le Docteur avait demandé à Ryan et Campbell de dissimuler les leurres aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient pour que la supercherie fonctionne le plus longtemps possible pendant qu'ils prendraient la poudre d'escampette en passant par le toit du hall. Il espérait que c'était bien le cas.

Pendant ce temps, Ryan avait sauté les quelques mètres qui le séparait du toit vitré du hall et s'approchaient du bord de ce dernier, deux dispositifs de la taille d'un téléphone en main. Il s'allongea sur les vitres et avança avec prudence pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Daleks sur le parvis. Il positionna les petites boîtes en les alignant avec les tablettes en contre bas avant de montrer un pouce levé vers le Docteur. En jetant un œil vers le lieutenant, le Seigneur du Temps constata qu'il était prêt à déclencher le second programme qu'il avait préparé, un doigt suspendu au-dessus de la touche correspondante. Il ne se fit pas prier quand le Docteur lui demander de le faire. A première vue, rien n'avait changé. Mais le Docteur avait que ça avait résulté. Il s'assit à son tour sur le bord de la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers l'extérieur pour sauter sur le toit, Rose dans ses bras.

« Ca a marché ? demanda Campbell en le rejoignant.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas. Par contre, je vous rappelle qu'il n'isole pas le bruit, seul la vue l'est donc silence. »

Il attira l'attention de Ryan par des gestes pour lui confirmer que l'illusion était en place. Le but du dispositif que Ryan et Campbell avaient installé à l'intérieur du hall puis sur son toit servaient à créer un filtre d'invisibilité qui était projeté sur quelques mètres autour du hall, rendant l'intérieur et le toit vierge de toutes présences vivantes. Ils pourraient passer par l'entrée principale mais le risque que l'illusion se brise devant les Daleks était trop grand et si c'était le cas, ils se feraient tuer sans aucun scrupule.

En se penchant sur le côté Est du toit, le Docteur estima qu'une dizaine de mètres les séparait du sol. Les possibilités de descentes étaient réduites du fait de la hauteur et avec Rose inconsciente, elles étaient encore moins nombreuses. Il ne leur restait qu'une chose à faire : sauter.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Adieu

_**Chapitre 17 : Adieu**_

Le Seigneur du Temps jeta un coup d'œil vers les Daleks avant de jeter vers le sol ce qui pourrait ressembler à une balle de tennis. Il l'avait emprunté au pavillon de la planète Sto en prévoyant leur fuite. En touchant le sol, la balle s'ouvrit et se déploya pour devenir un gros coussin comme un air-bag. Une colonne d'un bleu claire s'éleva alors du sol dans la direction du Docteur mais s'arrêta quelques mètres en contrebas de la plateforme. Le champ gravitationnel ainsi créé ralentirait leur chute quand ils sauteraient à l'intérieur de la colonne. Le stabilisateur comme le peuple de Sto l'avait baptisé servait à déplacer des objets et non des personnes mais avec un coup de booste du tournevis sonique, il pourrait le faire… enfin, c'est ce que le Docteur espérait. Il lui avait fallut juste augmenter la gravité supportée par la colonne. Tout était prêt. Le Docteur fit signe à Campbell qui continuait à surveiller les Daleks. Mais ces derniers n'avaient toujours pas bougé ce qui signifiait que l'illusion était bien en place car ils ne pouvaient pas manquer cette colonne gravitationnelle. Rose se mit alors à se mouvoir dans les bras du Docteur. Ses bras s'agitaient alors que sa tête faisait des va et viens de gauche à droite comme si elle faisait un cauchemar. « _Non, non, non… Pas maintenant » _ne put s'empêcher de penser le Docteur. L'agitation de Rose pouvait alerter les Daleks de leur présence. L'illusion, que leur matériel maintenait, était très instable. Un rien pouvait les trahir comme les gémissements que laissaient passer les lèvres de Rose. Campbell et Ryan se tournèrent vers lui mais il les ordonna de sauter en mimant les mots et avec un signe de tête en direction de la colonne. Alors que les deux soldats se laissèrent tomber l'un après l'autre, le Docteur pressa le corps de Rose contre lui mais ses lamentations ne faisaient qu'augmenter.

« Rose, murmura-t-il le plus doucement possible. Calme-toi.»

Il posa son front contre le sien à défaut de pouvoir pénétrer dans son esprit. Avec le pouvoir qu'elle possédait en elle, le risque était trop grand autant pour lui que pour elle. Elle brulait de l'intérieur, son cerveau était ravagée un peu plus à chaque seconde passé. Mais il ne la laisserait pas mourir sans se battre.

« Je suis là, Rose, ajouta-t-il. Je serai toujours là. »

Peu à peu, ses traits se détendirent quelque peu et le corps de Rose s'affaissa dans les bras du Docteur. Il ne savait pas si c'était ses paroles qui l'avaient calmée mais il soupira de soulagement en constatant que Rose était retombée dans une relative passibilité et sa température interne diminuant instantanément. L'agitation soudaine de Rose n'était qu'un rappel de ce qui arrivait à sa jeune compagne. En jetant un coup d'œil vers le sol pour s'assurer que les deux soldats étaient bien arrivés sans problème à terre, il embrassa la tempe de Rose avant de sauter à son tour. La lévitation ne dura que quelques secondes et ses pieds touchèrent rapidement le sol. Sans attendre, Ryan désactiva le portail mais c'est à cet instant que les Daleks qui les poursuivaient à l'intérieur du bâtiment pénétrèrent dans le hall à leur tour. Ces derniers avaient du découvrir les tablettes et ce plus tôt que le Docteur l'avait imaginé. Les deux groupes se fixèrent du regard. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Personne ne bougea. Puis comme si tous s'étaient mis d'accord, tout s'enchaîna en même temps.

« Et c'est le moment où je dis : Courrez ! »

Sans attendre, Ryan et Campbell s'éloignèrent en grandes enjambées, le Docteur non loin derrière eux alors que les voix robotiques s'élevèrent. Ils rejoignirent l'un des chemins menant à la tour, et qui se trouvait être parallèle au parvis principale où les 4 autres Daleks les suivaient du regard. Les chemins étaient en mauvais état. Des débris des explosions, des incendies et combats, et des corps jonchaient le sol et rendaient leurs courses difficiles. Quand ils eurent parcouru plusieurs mètres, le Docteur jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et découvrit que les 9 Daleks les avaient pris en chasse. Rapidement, les tirs ennemis sifflèrent à leur oreilles mais sans jamais les atteindre. Une ligne d'arbres séparaient les deux groupes et interceptaient les rayons lasers des pires ennemis du Seigneur du Temps. Des morceaux d'écorces volèrent dans les airs témoignant de la force d'impact des tirs. Le Docteur s'était toujours étonné du fait que selon la nature de la cible, l'effet d'un tir de Dalek n'était pas toujours le même. Le matériel informatique et les objets explosaient alors qu'un être vivant tombait "simplement" raide mort. Peut-être était-ce dû à une réaction vis à vis de la composition chimique de la cible ? Un rayon vert passa juste au-dessus de sa tête et le ramena au moment présent.

« Docteur ?

\- Rose ?! demanda-t-il tout en continuant à fixer le chemin jonché de débris devant lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où sommes-nous ? Mais... On est dehors ?

\- Nous sommes arrivés à sortir mais les Daleks aussi, répondit-il d'une voix normale, sans même être essoufflé. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va. (Devant son silence accablant, elle se reprit.) Ça va. Vraiment. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je crois que je peux courir.

\- Alors là, il n'en est pas question, s'écria le Docteur. Tu ne poseras pas le pied au sol tant qu'on n'aura pas atteint le Tardis, et encore !

\- Très bien, très bien, tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser. Je ne protesterai pas. »

Bien que le Docteur porte le corps de Rose dans ses bras, sa course n'en était que très peu ralentie et il rattrape finalement les deux soldats devant lui. Il les dépassa alors qu'ils avaient atteint le bout de l'allée et commençaient à courir sur la route principale.

« Par ici ! cria-t-il à Ryan et Campbell. »

Brusquement, le Docteur s'engouffra dans une ruelle perpendiculaire sur sa gauche en dérapant légèrement et en jetant un dernier coup vers la tour. Les Daleks peinaient à les suivre à cette vitesse et une bonne distance s'était à présent installée entre eux et leur petit groupe. Le Tardis n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Ils pouvaient aisément l'atteindre avant les Daleks qui les poursuivent mais pas avant ceux qui se trouvent devant le vaisseau. Le Docteur s'arrêta net en les voyants alors que son cerveau fonctionnait déjà à mille à l'heure pour les extraire de cet enfer. Il n'y avait aucune cachette dans cette ruelle, ni d'autres chemins possibles. Un demi-tour était impossible également puisque le temps qu'ils rejoignent la route principale, les Daleks de la Tour les auraient rattrapé et les yeux des Daleks dirigeaient vers lui et qui le menaçaient en cet instant l'y dissuadaient aussi. Le Docteur n'avait d'autres choix que de les affronter.

Le regard de Rose passait du groupe de Daleks devant le Tardis au Docteur au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentait les bras du Docteur se resserrer autour de son corps alors qu'il fixait les Daleks. Ryan et Campbell se postèrent de chaque côté du Docteur, armes aux poings et prêts à tirer. Quand leurs regards se posèrent leur Rose, ils lui adressèrent un demi-sourire, surpris de la voir éveiller, avant de reporter leur attention sur les Daleks.

« Laissez nous passer, ordonna le Docteur. »

Les Daleks ne bougèrent pas, ni ne répondirent. Rose les observa alors. Ils étaient 3 et semblaient tout aussi mal au point que les Daleks qu'ils avaient rencontré plus tôt. Celui du centre était un petit peu plus grand que ces congénères et contrairement aux autres son armure était intacte, il semblait avoir été épargné par le temps et les combats. Avait-il une place plus importante dans leur hiérarchie ?

« Laissez nous passer. »

Le ton de sa voix ferme attira l'attention de Rose vers le Docteur de nouveau. Ses traits étaient tirés et elle pouvait clairement voir le muscle de sa mâchoire se contracter pour contrôler sa colère.

« Donnez nous la source d'énergie. »

La voix du Dalek était claire et si inattendue que la jeune fille sursauta en l'entendant.

« Laissez nous passer Dalek Caan, répéta encore une fois le Docteur du bout des lèvres, les dents serrés.

\- Donnez nous la source, Docteur. »

Rose tourna frénétiquement le regard entre le Docteur et le Dalek de nouveau. Un Dalek qui a un nom qui plus est et que le Docteur connait. « _Ils_ se_ sont déjà rencontrés !_ » réalisa la jeune humaine. Elle se souvint rapidement de cette rencontre que le Docteur lui avait raconté à Manhattan et de ce Dalek qui s'était alors enfuis.

La tension pouvait se sentir dans l'air alors que les deux ennemis se combattaient du regard. Aucuns des deux se semblaient vouloir céder. En jetant un regard derrière eux, Rose remarqua que les Daleks qui les poursuivaient plus tôt, les avaient rattrapés. Ils étaient encerclés.

« Il est hors de question que je vous donne ce que vous exigez, dit le Docteur. Vous ne connaissez pas l'étendue de ce pouvoir.

\- Détrompez-vous Docteur, je le connais très bien, répondit Dalek Caan. J'étais présent lorsque cette énergie détruisit toute la flotte Daleks.

\- Vous savez donc que ce pouvoir est destructeur !

\- C'est justement pour cette raison que nous le voulons. Voyez ce qui reste de ce croiset Dalek, Docteur, et imaginez ce que nous pourrions faire en maîtrisant cette énergie que cette humaine détienne, ce qu'elle pourrait accomplir pour la race des Daleks, expliqua le Dalek en pointant Rose de son œil robotique.

\- Et vous croyez que je vais vous la donner ? Donner aux Daleks cette énergie qui pourrait vous rendre si puissant ? ricana faussement le Docteur.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas que les Daleks n'exterminent toute la population de cette planète…, prévint le Dalek.

\- Pourquoi ? Quelle est l'autre alternative ? Utiliser ce pouvoir pour mieux les asservir par la suite ?!

\- Soit vous nous donnez ce microbe, soit nous exterminons cette planète. »

Uniquement en le regarder, Rose savait que le Docteur bouillait de rage. Ce Dalek Caan connaissait bien le Docteur et jouait sur son arc sensible en menaçant les habitants de cette planète. Même à elle, cet ultimatum était insupportable, surtout que c'était à cause d'elle que tout cela se produisait. C'était elle qui possédait cette énergie que les Daleks convoitaient et c'était à cause d'elle que la vie des habitants de Barcelone était menacée. Et les Daleks n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à les exterminer si elle arrivait à s'enfuir. Si tel était le cas, elle n'arriverait plus à se regarder son reflet jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser se produire ce massacre, comme elle ne pouvait pas laisser les Daleks mettre la main sur elle et ce pouvoir.

La douleur à la tête qui l'avait laissée tranquille depuis son réveil se manifesta de nouveau mais ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir. Le Docteur n'avait toujours rien répondu.

« Pose moi, s'il te plaît, lui demanda Rose.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, lui murmura le Docteur en fixant Dalek Caan.

\- S'il te plaît. »

Le Seigneur du Temps soupira en formant les yeux. Quand il les réouvrit, il fit basculer lentement le corps de sa compagne vers le haut pour la redresser et faire toucher ses pieds au sol. Suite au mouvement, sa tête se mit à lui tourner et elle ferma les yeux à ton tour. Son corps était endolori. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal et elle se sentait faible mais le Docteur la tenait fermement. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle rencontra son regard qui témoignait tant de sentiments contradictoire en même temps. Impuissance. Tristesse. Détermination. Tendresse. Amour. Elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de trouver une solution mais c'était impossible. Et tous les deux le savaient.

Rose fit alors un demi-tour sur elle même pour faire face aux Daleks. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour cacher sa peur mais la poigne de fer du Docteur sur sa taille la rassurait quelque peu. Les prochains mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire allaient tout changer et elle savait que le Docteur allait la tuer si les Daleks ne le faisaient pas. Elle inspira une derrière fois et commença.

« Daleks ! »

Elle se risqua à jeter un regard par dessus son épaule et tomba sur un Docteur interloqué. « _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ » arriva à lire Rose sur ses lèvres.

« Je viens avec vous.

\- Quoi ? S'écria le Docteur derrière elle.

\- Mais à une condition : que vous laissez les habitants de cette planète sain et sauve ainsi que le Docteur, qu'il puisse partir avec le Tardis en parfaite santé, sans blessure et encore moins mort.

\- Non, non, non ! Tu n'y vas pas ! dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Les Daleks ne négocient pas.

\- C'est vous qui avez commencé! C'est ça ou bien je refuse et vous perdez alors la source du pouvoir Artron.

\- Rose ! »

Le Docteur l'appelait derrière elle, en tirant sur son bras pour la faire tourner vers lui mais cette derrière refusait de céder et restait ancrée sur place attendant une réponse de Dalek Caan.

« Le Docteur et la planète seront épargnés, trancha le Dalek après plusieurs secondes.

\- Très bien, je viens. »

Rose fit un pas en avant mais le Seigneur du Temps profita de son manque d'équilibre pour tirer sur le bras de la jeune femme et la faire tourner face à lui. Le mouvement était si rapide ce qui l'étourdi, l'empêchant de réagir. Elle posa à plat ses mains sur le torse du Docteur pour se stabiliser. Elle n'osa pas le regarder de peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lire dans ses yeux. De la colère sans doute pour avoir décidé de se sacrifier car elle savait que ce voyage était sans retour. Les Daleks n'allaient pas la laisser partir quoi qu'il advienne. De la tristesse car il allait encore la perdre. De l'incompréhension car il n'allait sans doute pas comprendre son geste. Mais avant même qu'elle puisse mettre un mot sur ce sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, la colère prit le dessus et le Docteur la saisit fermement par les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Rose ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? S'énerva le Docteur d'une voix que seule elle pouvait entendre.

\- Je savais que tu n'allais pas approuver ma décision.

\- Comment je pourrais approuver quand tu te livres au Daleks ?!

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés alors que tant de vies sont en jeu, répondit Rose en le regardant dans les yeux après avoir prit une respiration fragile. Et surtout la tienne.

\- Rose, ils vont sans doute de torturer pour arriver à leurs fins. Et pour rien car tu es la seule à pouvoir avoir un certain contrôle dessus. Et l'ironie du sort, c'est ce que c'est entrain de te tuer également. Encore.

\- J'ai pensé à tout ça, Docteur. J'en suis consciente. Mais ça, les Daleks l'ignorent.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu envisages de mourir, de te suicider et tu penses encore que je vais accepter ton geste ?

La source a décidé de venir avec nous. C'est ce qui sera fait ! prévient Dalek Caan. »

Aussi bien Rose que le Docteur comprit qu'il perdait patience. Elle devait se dépêcher. Rose devait quitter le Docteur.

« Une minute ! S'énerva Rose. Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'irai avec vous ! Juste une minute !

\- Les Daleks n'attendent pas ! »

Ils entendirent les Daleks braquer leur armes vers eux alors que les deux soldats qui entouraient le Docteur et Rose en firent autant. Chacun menaçait l'autre mais aucun ne tira. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que tout part en vrille. Les yeux du Docteur volèrent de leurs ennemies à Rose. La situation était désespérée et il le savait. Le Docteur se passa les mains sur son visage. Il arborait les 900 ans qu'il possédait réellement en cet instant. Il semblait vieux et fatigué quand il regarda Rose de nouveau, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Nous trouverons une autre solution. Ne fais pas ça, Rose.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Je dois aller avec eux si je veux sauver tout le monde. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant d'avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Nous trouverons une autre solution, répéta-t-il. Nous en trouvons toujours une ! Je viens à peine de te retrouver, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Rose détourna le regard pour cacher ses larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle le quitter ? Comment quitter l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis le jour de leur rencontre ? Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Qui lui tiendrait-il la main quand elle serait partie ? Pourquoi l'abandonner ? « _Pour lui sauver la vie_ », répéta la voix à chacune de ses questions muettes. Le Docteur avait tant fait pour elle, et l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois et avant tout de sa vie banale de vendeuse. Il lui avait tant donné sans même qu'il ne le sache sans doute.

La jeune femme entendit les armes se charger autour d'elle. Les secondes étaient comptées. C'était sa dernière chance et elle ne pouvait pas la manquer au risque de mourir avec ses regrets. Elle avait assez ressassé ces moments où elle aurait pu changer les choses quand elle avait été envoyée dans l'univers parallèle. Alors brusquement, elle se tourna de nouveau vers le Docteur en oubliant tous ses doutes et la tension ambiante, elle saisit les pans de la cravate de ce dernier. Sans lui demander quoique ce soit, elle tira dessus et ferma la distance qui les séparait encore en fermant les yeux. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ceux du Seigneur du Temps. Étonné, il ne réalisa pas ce qui se passait et dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour assimiler la chose. Rose l'embrassait.

Finalement, le Docteur se détendit et ferma les yeux à son tour en répondant à son baiser. Leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent quand les bras de Rose s'enroulèrent autour du cou du Docteur alors qu'elle sentait ses bras la tiraient davantage vers lui. Ce baiser représentait tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais qu'elle n'osait depuis son retour, depuis même leur rencontre. Et tant pis, s'il n'était pas parfait, ni romantique. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Elle l'aimait, oh que oui, elle l'aimait ! Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle devait le faire. Elle devait le quitter. Mais en cet instant, l'un comme l'autre oublièrent où ils étaient. L'un comme l'autre ne faisait que profiter de ce baiser qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Ils ne se concentraient que sur l'autre. Un moment de plaisir au milieu de l'enfer. Les larmes qu'elle l'avait retenues depuis le début firent finalement leurs chemins sur les joues de la jeune humaine. Elle avait dû mal à respirer à cause de ses pleures étouffés mais elle ne se résolvait pas à le laisser partir.

Les tirs commencèrent finalement à fuser autour d'eux mais aucun ne s'en souciait. Mais lorsque le baiser s'intensifia de nouveau, Rose se fit force pour y mettre fin avant de disparaître des bras du Docteur sans un mot. C'était un baiser doux, lent, maladroit, c'était un baiser d'adieu et le Docteur venait de le comprendre.

« ROSE ! »

Mais elle était déjà hors de la portée du Docteur quand il arriva à crier son prénom. Il s'apprêta à s'élancer à sa poursuite quand Campbell le saisit par le bras alors qu'un tir laser verticale s'abattit juste à ses pieds. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il remarqua un vaisseau barcelonais juste au-dessus d'eux. Mais il détourna le regard rapidement pour chercher Rose des yeux. Les Daleks et les soldats qui les avaient rejoints échangèrent des tirs mais le Docteur ne bougea pas. Une épaisse poussière envahit la zone soulevaient par les réacteurs de l'appareil barcelonais qui volait à basse altitude. Le Seigneur du Temps aperçut alors son trench-coat que sa compagne portait toujours et l'appela. Il ne réussit à faire qu'un seul pas quand Campbell l'obligea à se baisser pour éviter un autre tir. Les rafales, que l'aéronef produisait, obligea les Daleks qui étaient derrière eux à reculer libérant ainsi un passage.

« C'est notre billet de sortie ! Docteur, nous devons y aller ! s'exclama Campbell.

\- Je dois trouver Rose !

\- Vous allez surtout réussir à vous tuer, oui !

\- Je ne peux pas partir sans Rose ! s'énerva le Docteur en tenta de se libérer de l'emprise du Capitaine.

\- Docteur ! Vous allez mourir si vous y allez ! Vous ne réussirez jamais à la libérer maintenant ! essaya de le résonner Campbell.

\- Mais je dois faire quelque chose ! dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oui. Vous devez battre en retraite et restez en vie.

\- Mais Rose sera toujours leur prisonnière !

\- Pour l'instant. Battez en retraite pour mieux les attaquer ensuite ! expliqua le Capitaine. »

Une explosion survint à quelques pas d'eux, obligeant les soldats à se couvrir les yeux. Quand le Docteur regarda en direction des Daleks de nouveau, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de sa Rose.

« Docteur, allons-y ! MAINTENANT ! »

Dans un même mouvement, les deux se retournèrent et s'élancèrent dans la rue pour accès à la route principale. Un groupe d'une dizaine de soldats coururent dans leur direction et se postèrent derrière eux pour couvrir l'évacuation du groupe.

* * *

Il ne fallut que d'un clignement d'yeux pour que Rose ne reconnaisse plus son environnement. Elle avait été téléportée car le gout de la bile lui vint en bouche rapidement. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec ce mode de voyage. Et son nouvel environnement ne semblait pas pouvoir améliorer son état, déjà très faible. Maintenant que le Docteur n'était plus là, elle sentait ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids et sa posture n'était plus si droite qu'auparavant. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et constata rapidement qu'elle se trouvait au bord d'un vaisseau et vu les Daleks qui l'encerclaient, ça ne pouvait n'être que le croiset qui les survolait depuis plusieurs heures.

« Enfermez là, entendit-elle. Et détruisez la planète.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Rose en se tournant vers Dalek Caan. Nous avions un accord !

\- Les Daleks mentent, rétorqua-t-il en s'éloignant sans lui adresser un regard.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Les habitants de cette planète n'ont rien à voir avec ça. Il y a des millions de personnes qui vivent ici, des familles, des enfants… ça sera un massacre ! »

Rose avait beau argumenté autant qu'elle pouvait les bras robotiques des autres Daleks l'empêchèrent de suivre Dalek Caan et bientôt ses protestations n'étaient plus audibles par ce dernier. Elle tourna alors sur elle-même, insistant sans relâche auprès des autres Daleks mais personne ne lui prêta attention et à la place, on la poussa violemment à la limite de la faire chuter, pour la faire avancer . La colère et le désespoir la gagnèrent alors que deux Daleks l'escortaient dans le vaisseau. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça surtout que le Docteur se trouvait encore sur la surface de la planète.

Sa vision se broya quelques secondes comme pour l'avertir qu'une nouvelle de ses crises allaient commencer et elle savait que dès que ce sera le cas, elle serait impuissante et risquerait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle devait agir avant et le plus rapidement possible. Son salut se matérialisa en un carrefour avec un autre couloir qu'ils allaient empruntés dans quelques secondes. La jeune fille jeta un œil derrière elle tandis que son cœur se fit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce l'adrénaline ou le signe précédent une crise imminente ?

Ils avaient presque dépassé l'enfourchement quand elle se jeta dans l'autre couleur, oubliant négligemment son état de fatigue plus que critique et sa jambe toujours blessée. Elle se mit à courir à en perdre haleine alors que les voix des Daleks s'élevèrent derrière elle mais aucun tir ne se fit entendre. Elle fut étonnée par leur manque de réactivité mais en profita. Néanmoins, elle s'engouffra rapidement dans un autre couloir pour échapper à la vue de ses ravisseurs.

Rose continua ainsi durant plusieurs minutes en gardant un rythme soutenu. Les couloirs défilèrent alors qu'elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive. Où étaient les Daleks ? Quelle était la taille de ce navire ? La jeune fille se questionnait plus qu'elle ne trouvait de réponses au cours de sa course. Et la vitesse de déplacement de Rose ralentit radicalement au bout de quelques secondes. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et dans quelle direction allait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait encore éviter ce massacre, s'il ne n'était pas déjà produit. Mais surtout, son état de santé ne lui permettait plus d'avancer. Sa tête lui brûlait de nouveau et ses jambes semblaient être collées au sol de l'appareil. Rose s'obligea à avancer pour atteindre un hublot. Entre ses yeux plissés par la douleur, elle vu la ville de Barcelone sous elle. La ville était toujours là, intacte. Elle souffla de soulager et continua à avancer aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Cette vision de la ville l'avait redonné espoir. Rose pouvait encore éviter ce massacre. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'engouffrait encore plus au sein du vaisseau et quand elle remarqua les portes qui lui faisaient finalement faces, elle savait que derrière se trouvait le pont du navire. Sa peau lui brûla et en baissant les yeux, la londonienne pouvait voir l'énergie Artron s'échappait doucement de son corps par des évaporations jaunes. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps encore. Etait-ce cette douleur que le Docteur ressentait à chacune de ses régénérations ? Si c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait comprendre comment le Docteur arrivait à supporter ce feu intérieur. Les portes s'ouvrirent à son passage et elle pénétra dans la salle d'un pas traînant.

« Ne faites rien à cette planète, s'écria-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.»

Les Daleks de la salle se retournèrent vers elle alors que sa vision devint noire. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. Perdant l'équilibre, sa joue toucha le sol en acier sous ses pieds quelques instants plus tard. Rose avait échoué.

* * *

**Bonjour ! Cette fois, je vous écris en fin de chapitre pour ne pas casser le rythme pour ceux qui enchaîneraient les deux derniers chapitres.**

**Attention, petit racontage de vie : A vrai dire, je trouve le découpage maladroit maintenant mais bon tant pis... De plus, vous auriez dû avoir la suite un peu plus tôt mais j'ai eu de gros soucis d'Internet et je viens seulement de le retrouver xD J'espère que ça va tenir à partir de maintenant parce que vivre sans Internet, c'est dure quand même :')**

**Ce chapitre sera le dernier avant mon départ en vacances (qui a lieu dans 2 jours) et n'ayant pas Internet sur place, je ne pourrai rien poster. D'un côté, je n'ai plus de chapitres en avance donc ça tombe plutôt bien finalement. Du coup, il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire la fin de cette histoire pour la poster à mon retour ! Le passage le plus dure quoi... x)**

**Concernant ce chapitre, ma bête noir a été la scène du baiser dont je ne suis pas satisfaite. Je pense que je ne suis pas douée pour écrire cette situation. Le pire étant que cette scène a été "écrite" assez tôt et que j'y pense depuis le début ! LOOL xD Pis étant une inconditionnelle de ce couple, ne pas arriver à écrire une scène de baiser, c'est con... Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine d'écriture xD J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux même si c'est pas encore ça :/**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un peu commentaire. Si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques à formuler sur mon style ou sur l'histoire, je suis à votre écoute. :)**

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ou bon courage pour ceux qui travaillent cet été et vous retrouve à la rentrée pour la suite des aventures de nos deux aventuriers temporels.**  
**A bientôt ;)**


End file.
